Perdiendo la vida
by Azoe
Summary: La vida de Sakura es aparentemente normal, pero todo pasó tan rápido: ese hombre la persigue, la acorrala, trata de matarla y de pronto una figura la salva, una figura con el cabello negro y los ojos rojos, en ese momento Sakura pierde la vida que conocía
1. Capitulo 1: Una salvación en éste mundo

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!....... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO………..)

LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES QUE SON NARUTO SASUKE Y SAKURA TIENEN (O APARENTAN XD) 22, 22, Y 20 SIMULTÁNEAMENTE. LA HISTORIA ES UA (SE NOTA ¿NO? XD) AL PRINCIPIO TAL VEZ RESULTE DEMACIADO SERIA PERO CONFORME VALLA AVANZANDO IRÉ METIENDO MAS GENEROS COMO EL HUMOR, EL ROMANCE Y TAL VEZ SOLO SI USTEDES Y MI MENTE PERVERSA LO QUIEREN UNOS CAPITULOS CON LEMON, LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL SERA UN SASUSAKU ¡JOJO ME ENCANTAN! SIN MÁS QUE PONER COMIENZO:

-------- PERDIENDO LA VIDA QUE CONOCÍ.--------

Capitulo 1: Una salvación en éste mundo.

_Y todos fueron condenados, toda la sangre que se había derramado, todas las vidas que se habían sacrificado, todos. Los simples y vulnerables humanos…. ¡no tenían por qué morir así! Ellos no eran los culpables por no tener los mismos genes que esas criaturas. Esos pecadores, esos traidores, ¡Debían ser castigados!......_

_Y así, todos los clanes, grupos y pequeñas familias de ésa especie fueron desterrados, la paz ya no volvería a ser la de antes, lo que una vez fue una total armonía entre las dos especies ahora se había convertido en una aterradora historia empapada de sangre donde, ellos eran los malvados, los asesinos, los que siempre están en la oscuridad, de los que nunca se debe hablar, los bebedores de sangre, los vampiros…….._

5:45 am. Sonó el despertador de forma normal como todos los días, nada fuera de lo común, lo curioso, es que ese día solo desencadenaría todos los sucesos que hicieron que Sakura Haruno no volviera a ser la misma.

-¡Sakura, no lo repetiré de nuevo, prepárate para ir a la universidad!

- ¡Lo sé!...... mmm que fastidio.

Sakura Haruno hija de familia, adoptada desde que ella tiene razón, la única familia que ella conoce es a su tío Kakashi Haruno, hermano de su fallecida madre, una tragedia les arrebató a sus padres, _una tragedia…._ Kakashi siempre está en viajes de negocios, ése es el porqué Sakura no vive con su tío, ella se ha encariñado con su "familia" y vive de una manera normal. Aunque ella sufra de anemia, y tenga que ir prácticamente diario al hospital para una transfusión de sangre, su vida es muy normal. La anemia es algo inexplicable aún para los doctores, ¿Porqué una chica tan sana padece de anemia?, nunca se ha podido explicar esto, los padres de Sakura optaron varias veces por preguntar a Kakashi si alguno de los verdaderos padres de Sakura tenía este extraño padecimiento, a lo que Kakashi simplemente respondía con su ya característica sonrisa tapada por una máscara: "es algo familiar"

* * *

Con un sencillo pantalón y una blusa de tirantes negra bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina:

-Hola.

-Valla creí que tendría que arrojarte un vaso con agua.

-Mmm, si dormí bien mamá gracias, y tu ¿Cómo dormiste?

-……… Bien hija, ¿Quieres el desayuno?

-Si por favor, tengo mucha hambre,-dijo la pelirrosa, sentándose en la silla de la mesa- además creo que tendré que pasar al hospital, me siento un poco mareada.

-¿En serio?, valla, hace unos días que no te sentías mal, supongo que ya era tiempo de que te regresaran los síntomas –dijo su madre con un deje de preocupación característico de las madres, ella la había cuidado desde que era una pequeña, la veía como a su pequeña niña, como a su pequeño flor de cerezo.

-No te preocupes, ya sabes que es normal en mí, el tío Kakashi dice que es de familia, -dijo mientras comía su desayuno –me gustaría saber más de mi familia, tan siquiera, me gustaría saber porque tenemos anemia, es muy molesta, y me da sueño….

-Hay Sakura –dijo su madre con aburrimiento –tú siempre tienes sueño hija.

-E...es verdad- dijo la chica agachando la cabeza –soy un desastre mamá.

-No es así hija, recuerda que todos nosotros te apoyamos y siempre estaremos de tu lado, junto con tu tío Kakashi todos somos tu familia. –dijo su madre con ánimo.

-¡Es cierto mamá! Debo darme prisa para hacer mis actividades, el tío Kakashi llegará hoy y necesito preguntarle muchas cosas, ¡Ésta vez no se me escapa!, adiós mamá. –dijo Sakura levantándose de la mesa y dándole un beso a su madre, levantó su mochila y se fue de casa en menos de diez segundos, esa chica era muy activa cuando se lo proponía.

-Adiós hija……. –dijo su madre con un extraño sentimiento de preocupación, y es que, aunque Sakura no fuera su hija biológica, en verdad tenía un lazo muy fuerte que la unía a ella, era un lazo maternal muy fuerte que le avisaba de que una especie de peligro estaba cerca y esa sensación no dejaba en paz a la pobre madre preocupada. –cuídate mi niña.

* * *

¡Uff! 6:30 am y ya todo el mundo estaba en la calle, las fechas decembrinas estaban muy cerca y con esto toda la gente compraba, salía, entraba, etc. ¿Acaso era ella la única que tenía deberes que hacer? Pareciera que todo el mundo estuviera muy feliz y ella no dejaba de tener esa extraña sensación que tuvo desde levantarse. Su madre suele preocuparse hasta porque a ella le pique un mosquito, era muy protectora, Sakura entendía esto así que, decidió no decirle nada o juraría que no la dejaría salir de casa. No podía pasar eso, tenía que preguntarle muchas cosas a Kakashi, el le había prometido que ahora si le diría cosas sobre su familia verdadera, y con esa promesa, Sakura tenía la ilusión de saber más acerca de su familia:

-_¿Cómo eran?, ¿eran buenos?, ¿me habrán querido?-_esos eran los pensamientos de Sakura cuando se trataba de sus padres, los padres de los que ya no tenía recuerdos físicos pero quería saber de ellos porque, cada vez que los recordaba, sentía una calidez enorme y muy acogedora……

………………. ¿Qué era eso?.................... era algo extraño, nunca antes lo había sentido…………………………… era algo perturbador………………….. nada……………… ningún sonido en particular, de pronto, el mundo de gente que hacía menos de cinco segundos estaba en pleno movimiento de repente se había esfumado como si de arena que se deja llevar por el viento se tratase, los autos, las tiendas, nada, todo en pleno silencio y calma.

Rápidamente un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura al notar que ella estaba sola en esa calle fantasma, corrió, corrió lo más que sus piernas le permitían, la universidad no estaba tan lejos, tres calles a lo máximo y estaría a salvo, pero ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de algo, la seguían, por las ventanas, paredes, atrás de ella. No podía ver con claridad qué era lo que la seguía, pero era horrible, era atroz, voces que daban terror la llamaban, ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Acaso le harían algo?........ El peor error que puede pasar cuando te persiguen, perece como si algo disfrutara con ése tipo de escenas, caer al piso por un tropiezo, tratar de ponerse en pie fue algo en vano, estaba rodeada. ¿Qué haría ahora?, la mano, el brazo y su pierna derechos estaban sangrando debido a la caída tan brutal que tuvo en las pedregosas calles de Londres. ¿Moriría ahí?.........

-Por fin puedo verte a la cara, –dijo un hombre, con la cara bastante gastada, tenía vendado un ojo y su apariencia inspiraba desconfianza y miedo –ahora quédate quieta, nadie aparte de los presentes aquí tiene por qué saber de tu existencia –su voz era horrible, definitivamente ese hombre era de cuidado.

-¿Q…quién es usted y que quiere? –con el poco valor que le restaba, esa pequeña frase fue lo único que Sakura pudo articular en ese momento.

Parece que esa pregunta fuera un chiste, ya que una carcajada sonora por parte del aterrador hombre se pudo escuchar por todas las fantasmales calles, y su eco se fue extinguiendo junto con el poco valor que le restaba a Sakura, estaba rodeada, asustada, confundida y por si fuera poco estaba herida, definitivamente estaba perdida.

-¿Quién soy? Jajaja en verdad ¿Quieres saberlo?, Yo pequeña niña, soy tu peor pesadilla y lo único que quiero, es tu vida………

Todo pasó muy rápido un golpe en su nuca y lo poco que pudo ver antes de sumirse en la oscuridad fue, una figura, una figura negra la cual extrañamente evitó que ella cayera por completo al piso, esos ojos, rojos…….. Gritos, pelea, mucha sangre y poco después, nada, sólo silencio y Sakura quedó desmayada, en los brazos de esa figura de ojos rojos y cabello negro, como la noche………….

* * *

Bueeeeno, ese es el primer cap, como puse al principio, la historia será un poco sería por un par de capítulos más, pero es necesario para dar la presentación a los personajes, lo mismo será con Naruto, aparecerá hasta unos cuantos capitulos después ya que con su modo de ser no puedo ponerlo en los primeros capítulos ya que le quita toda la seriedad XD!. Por último quiero agregar que soy nueva en esto, es decir nunca había digitalizado las historias de mi cuadernillo así que bien acepto las críticas, pero por favor no me destruyan!!!!!! agradesco mucho el tiempo que ocupen en leer mi fic así que si les gusta yo segiré con mucho gusto, si no les gusta me arrinconaré en mi cuarto......


	2. Capítulo 2: Un hermoso ángel caído

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!....... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO………..)

* * *

Capítulo 2: Un hermoso ángel caído.

-¡Sas……! ¿La trajiste? –aún un poco dormida podía escuchar esa voz.

-No tenía opción, si le llega a pasar algo cuelgan a todo el clan y a mí por delante de todos. -dijo una voz, que a los oídos de Sakura, era una voz hermosa, era la voz del hombre que la tenía en sus brazos.

-Lo sé pero estaba muy especificado que ella no debía saber de nuestra existencia, ni siquiera debe saber quién es ella misma –dijo la otra voz igual de masculina con un ligero toque de autoridad.

-Tranquilízate, solamente tenemos que curarla y dejarla en el cuarto de su casa, dodo será como un mal sueño, -dijo confiado poniéndola en una especie de cama que al gusto de Sakura, era la gloria, estaba realmente cansada y no creía poder siquiera abrir los ojos, era la anemia –le he dado un ligero golpe en la nuca, con eso y la anemia no creo que despierte en un buen rato. -¿Anemia?, ¿Cómo sabía ése hombre lo de su anemia? ¿Acaso el también la perseguía?

Casi por instinto, Sakura de un rápido movimiento se situó en la esquina más recóndita del cuarto, atemorizada de aquel hombre del ojo vendado, tenía temor de que en cualquier momento apareciera para tratar de matarla, tenía el temor incluso de que esas dos figuras las cuales no podía ver bien a causa de la debilidad, le hicieran daño.

-"Le he dado un ligero golpe en la nuca, con eso y la anemia no creo que despierte en un buen rato" gran ideología hermanito. –dijo la figura mayor con un tono de broma y reprimenda.

-Silencio –dijo la otra figura, se oía molesto.

La pobre chica apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos, estaba tan asustada que temblaba, tenía un temor indescriptible, aparte no hay que olvidar que está en un estado terrible debido a su mal.

-Oye, está muy pálida, tenemos que curarla, está perdiendo sangre. –dijo el mayor con un extraño tono de preocupación.

-lo sé, ayúdame a levantarla. –ambos se acercaron a la chica con la intención de acostarla en la cama pero ésta con todo el temor y aunque tuviera la debilidad presente, de nueva cuenta sorprendió a las dos figuras saltando y moviéndose hacia otro extremo de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

-¡No me toquen!, ¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!? ¿Qué quieren todos de mi?, ¡¿Por qué yo?! –dijo gritando, había comenzado a llorar, no entendía nada, lo único que quería era ir a casa, estar con sus padres, ver a su tío su única familia, no quería estar ahí lo único que quería era despertar de ésa pesadilla, esa pesadilla tan atroz.

-Valla, que gran fuerza tiene, sin duda ella es, -dijo la voz mayor –oye tenemos que calmarla, curarle sus heridas y por supuesto darle una transfusión.

-Hmp, lo sé no tienes que decírmelo, -dijo con voz molesta y a la vez metódica –ve por la transfusión, yo me encargo de calmarla y curarla –dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Si señor –dijo el mayor haciendo un ademán un tanto burlón hacia el otro joven, volteo la mirada y se quedó observando a la chica –pero no la lastimes ¿Quieres?, solo mírala, está muy mal, además ella es nuestr……

-Te dije que fueras por esa transfusión, -dijo con voz cortante –ella no va a aguantar mucho.

-Voy……..

En cuanto el mayor se fue, el menor se fue acercando a la peli rosa.

-N….no…….. ¡No te acerques!...... –una onda sonora atravesó la habitación, el joven lo único acertado que pudo hacer fue retroceder, ante tal magnitud de daño no podía acercarse, no si quería seguir completo -¿Qué……que fue eso? –la chica se había confundido aún más, ¿Acaso ella había hecho eso?

-tranquila…… -esa voz, esa voz era muy extraña, al escuchar esa voz dirigirse a ella pareció como si todo fuera calmándose –no voy a hacerte ningún daño, solamente quiero curarte y darte un poco de sangre, de lo contrario podrías ponerte peor.

-¿Cómo sabes tú de mi anemia? –Dijo la chica ya más tranquila pero no del todo, ella aún estaba arrinconada y no dejaba que el chico se le acercase -¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

-Haremos esto, -el chico, notando que la chica se tranquilizaba decidió apoderarse de la situación incluso suavizó el tono de su voz –te diré todo lo que quieras saber siempre y cuando dejes que te curemos y te demos una transfusión de sangre, la necesitas. Ya hecho todo eso, platicaremos y te diré todo lo que quieras saber, así que, ¿Aceptas?

La chica no entendía del todo, ¿Cómo aquella figura con voz gruesa y masculina se había convertido en una voz más sutil, incluso más provocadora y casi podría jurar que había un tono de risa en ése cambio de voz? Como si quisiera incitarla a aceptar ese dudoso trato de una forma no tan ética. Y de una forma carente de ética, acepto.

Con ayuda de la figura joven que, por lo que pudo sentir Sakura al apoyarse de él para caminar, era fuerte, se recostó en la mullida cama. Pocos minutos después llegó la figura mayor……

-Tengo sueño –decía para sí misma la chica, aunque los jóvenes ahí presentes que la curaban pudieron escucharla claramente.

-Puedes dormir –dijo la voz menor con una calma que pareciera como si quisiera arrullarla –tal vez lo mejor para ti sea dormir, si tienes un poco de confianza entonces duerme ya que yo voy a cuidarte………. –eso fue lo último que Sakura pudo escuchar ya que quedó atrapada en un apacible y tranquilo sueño.

* * *

-¡Valla! Que chica, hizo temblar la casa, lo escuche hasta el almacén, tiene un gran poder. -dijo el joven mayor mientras preparaba la bolsa con la sangre médica que le pondría a la chica.

-Hmp –dijo el menor casi autónomamente, ya que su atención estaba en aquella figura que permanecía en un tranquilo sueño.

-Despierta, ¿se puede saber que tiene de interesante? Bueno, ya sé que ese cabello no lo ves en ningún lado pero……

-He estado acompañándola desde las sombras a partir de que ella perdió a nuestros camaradas, -dijo, con un semblante y tono de voz bastante calmado, según pensaba el mayor, de pronto una de las manos del menor se posó sobre su propia cabeza y empezó a revolver su cabello desinteresadamente, sin perder la vista de la pelirrosa – ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Creo que no han pasado más de 10 años y, honestamente, nunca la había visto bien, nunca la había visto tan de cerca, es……..

-Hermosa... –el menor volteó hacia el mayor con una expresión entre incomoda y confundida –solo digo la verdad, no quiere decir que me la valla a comer. –dijo tranquilo. –dime, ¿En verdad le contarás todo?

-No lo sé, solo estoy esperando a que acabe de bajar la sangre para poder dejarla en su cuarto.

-Hmm.

Antes de lo pensado, de nuevo Sakura abrió sus hermosos ojos jade, esta vez se sentía mucho mejor, por lo menos podía ver bien y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras….

Dos hombres, muy parecidos entre sí pero con facciones características e individuales, el mayor era muy alto, con el cabello negro, largo y amarrado en una coleta baja, con un cuerpo de muerte y una cara muy masculina, sus ojos, negros como dos pozos contrastaban a la perfección con su tez blanca. El otro, el menor, fue el que dejó sin palabras a la ojiverde, muy parecido al hermano, solo que éste tenía la piel más blanca, casi como la nieve, el rostro era más fino que el de el mayor, su cabello negro como la noche con reflejos azulados, su cuerpo como si hubiera sido hecho para sacar más de un suspiro por parte del sexo femenino, y con unos ojos tan negros que era difícil saber qué era lo que sentía, simplemente, era inhumano, un hombre así, ambos hombres, no podían ser humanos, eran demasiado perfectos para los humanos………

-¿Te sientes mejor? –dijo el joven menor acercándose a ella.

-Mm…. Si –estaba muda, no sabía que decir, ¿En verdad ése chico la había salvado? De la nada, la pelirrosa recordó que ella y ese chico de increíble físico tenían un trato –Oye, me dijiste que si me dejaba curar por ustedes me responderías- ante tal afirmación el menor puso una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro -¿Quiénes son ustedes? –como ninguno de los chicos respondía ella comenzó a impacientarse –Vamos, contesten……

-Somos hermanos –dijo el menor –y simplemente te diré que yo tengo la obligación familiar de protegerte.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Protegerme?, ¿Por qué?

-Hmp –"dijo" el muchacho con desinterés.

-Oye te hice una pregunta.

-………..

-Oy……

-Dejemos en claro esto: el trato sería contestar, más no dije que respondería a tus preguntas.

-¿Qué?

-Ya hablé –un silencio un tanto incómodo inundó la habitación, -tengo que dejarte en tu casa, así que no te vayas a poner terca, también ha sido un día pesado para mí –el mayor solamente se había quedado parado escuchando todo, se podía notar en él un deje de burla y una mirada extrañamente afectuosa hacia su pequeño hermano. –vamos.

-…………

-Vamos –el chico comenzaba a impacientarse, lo único que él quería era dormir un poco, tenía su mente hecha un caos y una chica ojiverde tenía mucho que ver.

-Solo quisiera….

-¿Hmm? –"dijeron" los dos hermanos.

-Sa…. Saber su nombre –dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo ella nunca había pedido el nombre de un chico y mucho menos de dos, eso era demasiado para ella.

Que sintió, ¿Bienestar?, tal vez si, el saber que esa chica a la que siempre había protegido hasta del mismísimo viento le esté preguntando su nombre, sí, eso era bienestar.

-Sasuke…..soy Sasuke y él es mi hermano mayor Itachi, pertenecemos al clan Uchiha.

La chica no entendía muy bien a qué se refería con "clan". Sasuke, era un lindo nombre, no muy corto, ni tan largo, más que nada, tuvo la sensación en ése preciso momento de que ya nada en su vida sería igual, pero también, tuvo la sensación de que ese hombre llamado Sasuke la protegería, ese hombre que a simple vista, parecía como un ángel caído, un hermoso ángel caído…….

* * *

Estaba leyendo el cuadernillo y me dí cuenta que solo un capítulo es poco así que pondré dos, espero que con esto no haya mucha inconformidad respecto a la información de los personajes, algo más que decir es que, como se habrán dado cuenta le doy mucha presencia a Itachi, en lo personal este personaje me gusta mucho pero también, en la historia, como el hermano de Sasuke ayudará y dara sus opiniones en muchas situaciónes futuras, así como otros personajes que verán más adelante sin más que poner, muchas gracias por su tiempo!!!!!


	3. Capítulo 3: Ausencia de recuerdos

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!....... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO………..)

Capítulo 3: Ausencia de recuerdos:

-Disculpa Sasuke ¿En dónde estamos? –preguntó la chica cuando se encaminaban a la salida de aquel lugar que, a la vista de Sakura parecía ser una residencia bastante bien amueblada y ambientada.

-Es nuestra casa –dijo el hermano mayor -¿Te gusta?

-Em, si, es muy bonita ¿Su familia es de fortuna?

-…….. –Sasuke solo estaba callado, la chica ya había entendido que por parte de ninguno de los hermanos tendría respuestas, todo era muy extraño pero ella prefería llegar a su casa, dormir y tratar de acomodar en su mente todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en el día.

Al salir de esa gran residencia Sasuke abrió la puerta del copiloto del coche, un Corvette de modelo reciente, ¡Esa familia en verdad debía tener mucho dinero como para pagar un Corvette! Justo cuando Sakura iba a entrar al lujoso auto una figura salía de los arbustos de la residencia, de inmediato los hermanos se pusieron el guardia.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó en modo amenazante el Uchiha menor.

-Valla, Sasuke han crecido tanto, ¿Cuánto tiempo no? –dijo la misteriosa figura que a los oídos de Sakura, la voz era bastante familiar. –aunque te has vuelto un poco violento y frío.

-¡Tío! –Sakura se abalanzó a los brazos de su tío envuelta en lágrimas de alegría por poder ver a alguien que no fuera extraño, estaba tan feliz de ver a su tío que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza el por qué estaba justamente ahí, hasta momentos después se dio cuenta de la situación y un extraño sentimiento de desconfianza se apoderó de ella separándose bruscamente de los brazos del peli plateado. -¿Cómo sabes que yo estaba aquí?, los conoces a ellos ¿Verdad? –dijo en un tono bastante huraño.

-Sakura, verás hay cosas de ti que……

-Oye Kakashi, sabes las normas –habló el hermano mayor -¿No crees que ya es suficiente con que se haya dado cuenta de la existencia de Sasuke? ¡Qué intentas hacer!

-Ya no hay normas –dijo con una pose bastante pensativa –ya no hay nada, a partir de éste momento todo se descubre…

Sakura no podía entender nada, ¿A qué se refería su tío con que todo se descubriría?, no podía entender nada, los tres hombres ahí presentas hablaban entre sí y por más que lo intentara ella no podía comprender lo que decían, para ella era como si hablan una especie de lengua muerta.

-Es momento de que ella sepa la verdad, he llegado de la junta general con las 4 casas y me han encomendado la tarea de revelarle su papel en todo esto –explicó Kakashi a los dos hermanos. –con lo que ocurrió hoy ya no puedo esperar más, del mismo modo, Sasuke, debo agradecerte y pedirte que sigas haciendo tu buen trabajo como hasta ahora lo has hecho- terminó con una de sus características sonrisas.

-Hmp…

-Sakura –fue Kakashi quien la llamó –justo ahora Sakura, ha llegado el momento de hablarte de tus orígenes: mi hermana, nuestra familia, los clanes, las 4 casas, la verdadera especie a la que perteneces, todo lo que quieras saber te lo contestaré.

-…… Responder –dijo Sakura rápidamente –me vas a responder, no me vas a contestar.

-Hmm…. –el Uchiha menor tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro nunca pensó que aquella chica se ajustara tan rápido a sus pensamientos, era curioso, el otro hermano solo pudo atinar a reír un poco.

-¿Responder?, claro Sakura aunque, bueno, es lo mismo.

-No tío, no es lo mismo… -solo miró a Sasuke con una expresión un tanto graciosa, muy graciosa al modo de ver de Itachi quien solo observaba la situación y trataba de aguantar la risa, Kakashi tenía un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza y Sasuke simplemente se hacía el desentendido prendiendo un cigarrillo, sabía que Sakura lo veía de no muy buena forma. Se quedaron así por unos instantes hasta que Kakashi decidió acabar con el silencio.

-Muy bien, Itachi, Sasuke, ¿Podemos entrar? –Preguntó el peli plateado.

-Claro pero, señorita Sakura ¿Acaso no se preocupara su madre? –dijo Itachi con mucha sutileza.

-Puedo llamar, diré que me quedaré en casa de Ino, lo importante ahora es que tú –dijo señalando a Kakashi –respondas a todas mis preguntas –sentenció haciendo énfasis en "respondas".

* * *

Después de la llamada a la madre de Sakura, todos tomaron asiento en la gran sala de la residencia Uchiha, Itachi sirvió té y se dio el momento de platicar.

-¡Wow!, muchachos, su casa no ha cambiado ni un poco, sigue manteniendo ese inigualable estilo de antaño –dijo Kakashi a lo que los Uchiha solo pudieron sonreír, esa residencia era muy lujosa y tenía un gran estilo.

-Empecemos por eso, -dijo Sakura rápidamente después del comentario de Kakashi.

-Empezar por qué –dijo Kakashi son poder entender muy bien la propuesta de su sobrina.

-Ya los conocías ¿No?, el me dijo que tiene la responsabilidad familiar de protegerme, hace un momento tu le agradeciste y le pediste que siguiera protegiéndome, solo puedo sacar la conclusión de tu sabes que él me protegía y aparte, todos ustedes –dijo viéndolos a todos –saben quién me persigue y también saben el por qué. –finalizó, sus conclusiones sorprendieron a los hermanos, sin embargo Kakashi sólo pudo sonreír con nostalgia.

-Ji ji, Sakura, que buenos recuerdos me has traído, -dijo sorprendiendo a la peli rosa. –eres muy inteligente, igual que mi hermana y esa capacidad de análisis es inconfundible, así era tu padre. Empecemos por contarte la historia de nuestra familia, recordarías muchas cosas pero, todo quedó como una terrible historia en el fondo de tus recuerdos…. Tal vez mientras te cuente todo recuerdes algunas cosas, no lo sé, tu mente tiene un gran hueco de lo que pasó en ese tiempo, la razón es porque todo fue terrible y muy trágico. Sakura, ¿Estarás bien sabiendo la verdad?, acepto que ya no te lo puedo ocultar más, pero tengo temor de que recuerdes las cosas de una manera demasiado violenta –dijo el peli plateado con un tono de bastante preocupación.

-Está bien tío –dijo Sakura, dándole a su tío una de las sonrisas que tanto le gustaban –he esperado por saberlo mucho tiempo, veía que tu siempre evitabas el tema así que supuse que sería doloroso, es por eso que ya estoy preparada desde hace mucho, puedes decírmelo, estoy lista. –con eso último, su tío tuvo la seguridad de empezar a contar la verdad acerca de la tragedia que ocurrió en su familia, por otra parte Sasuke también estaba atento, debido a un castigo por parte de su padre él ha estado "condenado" a proteger a Sakura, pero nunca supo la verdadera razón del porqué tenía que protegerla con tanto deber.

-Muy bien, -dijo Kakashi acomodándose un poco la máscara –vamos a comenzar, para empezar, todo tiene una explicación, por ejemplo, tu anemia, tienes anemia porque no tomas sangre diariamente y es que los vampiros no pueden vivir por mucho tiempo sin la sangre ¿Verdad?.......

* * *

Hoy estaba bastante cansada, he de enfatizar que tengo todo el día ocupado, trabajo por la mañana y estudio por la tarde, solo llego en la noche a hacer alguno que otro deber en el ordenador y después, a dormir. Pero me ha agradado mucho la respuesta que está teniendo esta historia, así que pensé: si los lectores se están tomando el tiempo para leer mis historias, entonces debo ser reciproca y también debo extender un poco mi tiempo para escribir aunque sea un capítulo y actualizar, así que aquí está el otro, de nuevo muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic que esta hecho para ustedes, como ya quiero que avance un poco más la historia actualizaré éste cap y el que viene y espero mañana en la noche actualizar más bye!


	4. Capítulo 4: La paz que hubo

Capítulo 4: La paz que hubo ya no volverá, ya nada vuelve a ser igual.

(Narra Kakashi)

_La historia de los vampiros está llena de muchas incógnitas, desde hace mucho tiempo se sospecha de la existencia de éstos, pero realmente nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta. Lo cierto es que hace demasiados años los humanos y los vampiros vivían en comunidad solidariamente, las historias cuentan que los vampiros hasta cierto punto protegían a los humanos y los humanos en agradecimiento, les procuraban alimento, tanto humano como sangre de sus animales, ese era el modo en que existían, nadie se quejaba, los vampiros vivían tranquilos y los humanos vivían protegidos. Siempre hay algo que causa el mal, y ésta no fue la excepción, un grupo de vampiros, vampiros que no estaban conformes con la paz de la época, se sentían ofendidos por ver como estaba la situación, se sentían demasiado superiores como para tener que estar protegiendo a los humanos, según ellos, los humanos eran la presa no la víctima, hicieron un movimiento, llamaron a todos y cada uno de los vampiros existentes para llevar a cabo su revolución, muchos aceptaron pero la mayoría desistió a la idea de la guerra que se acercaba, sin importar las advertencias y peticiones de los pacifistas, los vampiros que se rebelaron comenzaron su movimiento: mataban, bebían su sangre jugaban con ellos, los pobres humanos, a los vampiros no les importó matar a los humanos que a veces los alimentaban y les tendían una mano amiga……_

_ ……Rápidamente todo se salió de control, las familias reales tanto de los humanos como de los vampiros tuvieron desacuerdos, y es que los humanos en su propio temor no se daban cuenta de que no todos los vampiros estaban envueltos en esa revolución, todo se destruyó, se volvió negro, se catalogó a la raza de los vampiros como una raza sanguinaria, sin principios, traidores y finalmente, todos sin excepción alguna fueron exiliados de la buena vida, fueron obligados a pasar al anonimato y las sombras. Desde entonces los vampiros y los humanos viven en constante lucha, los humanos matan vampiros, algunos vampiros pacifistas solo huyen, pero los vampiros que odian a los humanos a causa del exilio los matan y así sigue creciendo la cadena de odio y sangre._

_

* * *

  
_

-¿Enserio todo eso es real? –Preguntó Sakura completamente sorprendida –es decir ¿Soy un vampiro? ¡¿Acaso todos en esta sala lo somos?! Y esa historia………

-Tranquila Sakura, espera a que termine todo y después hablamos ¿Ok? –dijo Kakashi tranquilizando a su sobrina. –Lo que pasó después es algo que ya deben conocer, -dijo refiriéndose a los hermanos –se hace un tratado real, las 4 familias de vampiros con más poder ante la sociedad tanto humana como vampírica hacen el tratado de las 4 casas reales, la familia Haruno, la familia Uchiha, la familia Uzumaki y la familia Hyuga. Con el fin de proporcionar algún tipo de apoyo para los humanos, claro que ellos no lo saben, el segundo propósito es tratar de mantener un control en los vampiros rebeldes que siguen con la mentalidad de matar sin piedad a los humanos y alimentarse de ellos. –todos estaban callados, Itachi solo afirmaba a cada cosa que decía Kakashi, Sakura procesaba toda la información que iba entrando en su cerebro y Sasuke ya iba por la media cajetilla de cigarrillos. (Creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que fuma ¿no? Aparte, fuma como poseso) –muy bien, ya que te dije la historia de los vampiros ahora vamos a comenzar con las casas……..

* * *

Como puse aquí está el otro cap, ya empieza a tomar un poco de color esta historia, le falta un poco pero las partes principales ya están saliendo, aún no estoy muy segura sobre la extensión que tendrá esta historia pero prometo no poner relleno como en el anime XD sin mas que decir nos leemos después!


	5. Capítulo 5: Las cuatro casas: casa 1

Capitulo 5: Las cuatro casas: casa 1, familia Haruno.

(Narra Kakashi)

_Nuestra familia es una de las más antiguas y poderosas de toda la existencia, nuestra lucha constante contra nuestra propia raza que se ha revelado a la convivencia con los humanos nos ha costado mucho, los vampiros no somos inmortales, es solo nuestra capacidad regenerativa y nuestro periodo de vida es lo que marca la diferencia entre las dos razas, vivimos más tiempo y nos recuperamos más rápido, todo lo contrario de los humanos que viven menos tiempo y su tiempo de recuperación es más lento, los vampiros solo podemos morir si nos decapitan, o nos queman por completo, no hay otro modo, eso saben los humanos especialmente entrenados para matarnos ,obviamente los vampiros rebeldes lo saben de primera mano, todos ello se han aprovechado de eso y lamentablemente, el clan Haruno también ha sufrido a causa de esto………._

_Hace unos años la heredera de la familia Haruno tuvo una hija, una preciosa chiquilla de ojos verdes como mi cuñado y un lindo cabello rosa, como mi querida hermana, decidieron ponerle un nombre que iba muy de acuerdo con dicho color de cabello "Sakura", todo era algo muy bueno, como cualquier heredera de la familia Haruno, recibías privilegios pero, no eras una simple heredera, mejor dicho no eres una simple heredera, eres la heredera total de la familia Haruno eres apta y responsable de todas las decisiones que se tomarán en el consejo de las cuatro casas, porque eres una Haruno, los Haruno somos muy poderosos, pero tienes un poder doble porque tu linaje paterno proviene de otra familia real……._

-¡Un momento!, Kakashi estas tratando de decir que ella es la heredera total de las cuatro cas…

-Ustedes ya deberían saberlo, sobre todo tu Sasuke –dijo Kakashi interrumpiendo a Sasuke.

-si me dejas terminar, lo que quería decir es que ¿Ella es la heredera del consejo de las cuatro casas porque su linaje es una mezcla de dos familias?

-No es posible, nunca leí algo así en la rama familiar del clan Haruno en los registros…… -dijo Itachi bastante pensativo.

-Todo estuvo hecho para que nadie supiera los verdaderos genes que Sakura tiene. –respondió Kakashi mirando a Sakura, ésta solo estaba meditando toda la plática hasta que, segundos después habló.

-Entonces, esa onda de hace un rato sí la hice yo –dijo mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace unas horas –tío, ¿Entonces mi padre no se apellidaba Haruno?

-No, ese apellido lo adoptó para poder vivir como un Haruno ya que su clan en esos momentos era liderado por un vampiro rebelde, quería arrastrar a todo su clan, sabiendo que era una familia real, no le importó, hasta que hace relativamente poco se expulsó a ese miembro dejando a otro miembro a la cabeza del clan, en lo que eso pasaba tu padre no quería manchar el apellido de tu madre, así que optó por cambiar su apellido.

-Estás bromeando ¿Cierto? –Dijo el Uchiha mayor con expresión de incredulidad –dime que bromeas Kakashi.

-No bromeo, Itachi, ¿Seguro que leíste bien los registros de las cuatro casas? –Dijo con un ligero tono de burla en su voz – ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que faltaba un integrante del clan Uchiha y "sobraba" un Haruno? –preguntó mirando a los dos hermanos los cuales tenían expresiones de mucha confusión.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué quiere decir tío? –la pobre Sakura estaba muy confundida.

-Sakura, tú tienes un poder natural increíble, como te había dicho los Haruno poseen poderes increíbles, pero tú tienes la mezcla de dos clanes lo cual hace que tus habilidades se dupliquen incluso se cuadripliquen.

-Eso tío, ¿Cuál es el otro clan del cual tengo habilidades también?

-¡Shisui! –Gritó Itachi al recordar el nombre del miembro ausente de los registros del clan –es Shisui Uchiha ¿Cierto?

-Sí, exacto, Sakura, ese es el nombre de tu padre.

-…… Valla pequeña, creí que eras más grande pero apenas eres una niña –dijo Itachi como si le hablara a una niña de tres años.

-¿A qué te refieres? –y Sakura seguía sin entender. –yo tengo 20 años.

-Mmm –Sasuke se acercó a ella, metió su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y sacó una cartera, de ahí saco una identificación –mira, aquí dice que tengo 22 años, sin embargo yo estoy a unos meses de cumplir los 324 años, -Sakura se petrificó ante tal explicación, ¿324 años? –podemos imaginarnos tu edad porque tu padre, Shisui, tenía aproximadamente 587 años cuando naciste, (ese dato estaba marcado en el registro de la familia Haruno, lo pongo para que no desfase la historia :S) Los vampiros vivimos mucho tiempo, pero tú eres aún más pequeña que nosotros, yo tengo 324 años, Itachi tiene 330 y…. –paró de hablar y se quedó mirando a Kakashi.

-Tío –dijo Sakura viéndolo de un modo acusador.

-¿Mmm? _Estoy seguro que va a preguntarme…._

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó sutil y amenazadoramente, de inmediato los hermanos voltearon a verlo con toda la curiosidad del mundo, lo conocían desde hace mucho tiempo pero no sabían su edad exacta.

-_Lo sabía_……….8……888…….. –los hermanos se quedaron embelesados ante la edad de Kakashi, ¡Era un veterano!, todo un ejemplo a seguir del mundo vampírico.

-…………888…… ya veo, y…… dime…… ¿Cuántos años tengo yo? –preguntó Sakura en un tono bastante sombrío.

-¡128! –Dijo con una voz y expresión de ternura casi paternal –¡Eres tan pequeña mi linda Sakura!

-¡¿128 años?! ¡No es posible estoy muy vieja! –gritaba Sakura, completamente fuera de sí.

Mientras Sakura gritaba y lloraba, Kakashi sólo la miraba con la misma cara paternal de antes, Itachi miraba a la chica sorprendido por su reacción y Sasuke, bueno, el ya llevaba una cajetilla y media de cigarrillos (e iba por más XD)

-Mujeres…… -dijo el Uchiha menor perdiendo otro cigarrillo y viendo la escena –Oye, cálmate ¿Quieres?, tal vez te parezca extraño pero para nosotros los vampiros mientras más edad tienes de más respeto te haces.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó Sakura haciéndole un puchero a Sasuke –ya estoy muy grande Sasuke.

-Hmp, ¿Crees que eso es grande?, ya te lo dije, tengo más de 200 años y soy considerado como los bajos de mi clan, tu apenas y completas los 120 años, eso no es ser grande, eso es ser un crío, a pesar de ser la heredera de las cuatro casas no posees el menor respeto, no te sientas con tanta libertad de llamarme por mi nombre de pila, para ti será "Uchiha-san" a lo mucho.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Oye Sasuk…

-Uchiha-san –dijo Sasuke, tapándole la boca con un dedo a la chica, a lo cual solo lograba ver molestia en el rostro de Sakura, era divertido hacer enojar a esa pequeña, aunque se sorprendía a sí mismo de encontrar un interés tan repentino en aquella chica, aunque solo fuera para molestarla, ¿En serio solo la molestaba?

-Basta Sasuke, no la molestes o harás que proyecte otra onda y ya verás –amenazó Itachi haciendo que Sasuke la viera con un poco de cautela.

-así es, Uchiha-san –advirtió Sakura –no me haga enojar o lo haré pedacitos.

-Atrévete pequeña enana, te recuerdo que no sabes hacer ni una vibración y yo al contrario sé hacer muchas técnicas esté enojado ó solo peleando con una enana….. –la escena era bastante graciosa, Sasuke y Sakura se veían con miradas desafiadoras, esa chica era bastante vivaz y ese muchacho había adquirido una extraña soltura con aquella chica haciendo ver que tal vez su carácter no era tan violento como Kakashi creía se había vuelto.

-Bien Sakura, basta, es momento de dormir. –sugirió Kakashi.

-¿Qué?, que hay de la historia, aún no has terminado tío, ¡no me iré! –replicó Sakura, ella era caprichosa a veces.

-Sakura, sé que te heriste y aparte estuviste muy mal por la anemia éste día, - dijo su tío tiernamente –por eso mismo es momento de dormir, **ve a dormir** –esta vez fue un tono sombrío acompañado de una orden, sin duda Kakashi sabía manejar a su sobrina.

-Cla….claro tío –daba miedo , no le convenía hacer enojar a su tío y más habiéndose enterado de que tiene más de 800 años de existencia. –buenas noches.

-Te llevo enana –dijo Sasuke guiando a la chica a la parte de arriba.

-Ese chicho, es muy irrespetuoso, pero es extraño que apenas esté tratándola y ya hasta le haya puesto un apodo, lo siento Kakashi, sé que Sasuke no es el mejor en modales y sí, se ha vuelto frío, pero te juro que protegerá a Sakura así su vida dependa de ello. –dijo Itachi mostrando una sonrisa a Kakashi.

-Sí, lo sé, -dijo Kakashi devolviéndole la sonrisa –y no te preocupes, sé que Sasuke es un buen chico, además aunque no lo creas, el que él pelee con Sakura así, le ayuda a ella a poder sobrellevar todas estas noticias, conozco muy bien a esa chica, sé que todo esto es muy difícil para ella.

-Señorita Sakura….

* * *

-deja de decirme enana, eres muy ofensivo –decía, Sakura haciéndose la enojada.

-Hmp

-¿Siempre sales con esos monosílabos? Deberías ampliar tu vocabulario, así las chicas no van a querer estar con tigo.

-Hmp, ¿Acaso crees que ellas necesitan una larga plática? Ninguna de las chicas que tuvieron una relación con migo se quejaba de mi manera de hablar, ¿Con qué derecho te crees para opinar sobre mi modo de hablar? –los comentarios que Sasuke tal vez no fueran especialmente ofensivos, pero el tono en el que los decía hizo sentir mal a Sakura, el camino hacía el cuarto de Sakura se llevó en silencio.

-Aquí dormirás enana, no causes problemas ¿Vale? –de nuevo ése tono en su voz.

-Sí, gracias. –estaba dispuesta a entrar y cerrar la puerta, pero algo hizo que Sasuke no quisiera dejarla en ése momento, la expresión que tenía la chica causó una curiosidad extraña en el chico, antes de que ella volteara, él la tomo por ambos hombros con sus manos.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Es la anemia de nuevo?, espera un poco, iré al almacén y………

-No, -dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz –todo está bien descuida. –alzó su rostro para regalarle al Uchiha una sonrisa bastante forzada, el Uchiha menor lo notó de inmediato.

-Tú no estás bien –dijo en tono preventivo –dime ¿Acaso es porque estábamos peleando? Yo solo bromeaba no era cierto –sentía hasta cierto punto un sentimiento de culpa, la expresión que Sakura tenía en ese momento era muy triste y deprimente.

-No es eso, es solo que, son tantas cosas, es decir, esta mañana desperté y lo último que podía pasarme por la cabeza sería que me atacarían, me rescatarían, mi tío tendría más de 800 años de edad y sobre todo que yo soy una "chupa sangre", dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-¿"Chupa sangre"? Eso se oye gracioso, despectivo, pero gracioso –dijo tratando de hacer que la chica tuviera esa energía de antes. –Debes dormir un poco, e-na-na –dijo en tono malicioso.

-….. Buenas noches, Uchiha-san –dijo en tono igual de malicioso y burlón que el chico.

* * *

-Bien ya debe estar dormida –dijo sasuke, quien se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón y prendía otro cigarrillo. –ahora Kakashi, ya que sabes tanto me gustaría saber más de historia vampírica grado tres de educación superior, ¿Me enseñarías sensei? –dijo mientras Itachi servía un poco más de té, ambos hermanos veían a Kakashi esperando su respuesta

-Mmm, ¿Qué quieren saber? –preguntó a los chicos bastante despreocupado.

-Madara –dijo Sasuke sacando humo de su boca –Madara Uchiha.

-Madara….. –Dijo Kakashi con voz punzante -¿Qué quieren saber de él?

-El fue ¿Cierto?, el mató a los padres de la señorita Sakura. –dijo Itachi con voz calma.

-Así es, el fue –dijo Kakashi tajantemente.

-La familia Uchiha ó mejor dicho, mi padre, sentía vergüenza por el acto que fue cometido, es por eso que colocó a una persona del clan para proteger a la heredera ¿No?

-Exacto, ese eres tú.

-Por eso, quiero saber cuál fue la razón por la cual Madara mató a los padres de Sakura, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Kakashi?

-Mmm, esta historia es larga, incluso soy testigo de ella ya que no ocurrió hace mucho, 100 años pasan rápido, pero no las consecuencias. Sasuke, vas a necesitar otra cajetilla e Itachi, tendrás que hacer más té…. –dijo con esa sonrisa tan amable que lo caracterizaba.

* * *

Bueno, actualizo...... Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer, pero gracias especialmente a los que me dejan sus comentarios, ¡Gracias a ustedes no me quedo arrinconada en mi cuarto! XD en cuanto tenga más tiempo me aseguraré de dar las gracias como se debe.

Respecto a la historia, especialmente.......Las edades, no me maten! es solo que me pareció muy interesante poner las muuuuy extensas edades de los personajes, es decir, ¡Son vampiros! no me cuelguen por favor fué divertido ¿A poco no? jojo empiezo a alocarme, cuidado! no me lleven al psiquiatrico, prometo que esta historia mejorara, en cuanto termine con las 4 casas ya se viene lo bueno, sin más que decir por ahora, nos leemos!


	6. Capítulo 6: las cuatro casas: casa 2

Capítulo 6: Las cuatro casas: casa 2, familia Uchiha.

_300 años atrás:_

_-Nosotros, la familia Uchiha, vamos a unirnos al movimiento que está aconteciendo en contra de esas criaturas inferiores, los humanos no podrán contra el clan Uchiha.-dijo un hombre de edad incierta, pero tenía apariencia de un adulto fresco, con dichas palabras formó una fuerte conmoción entre los vampiros de su clan ahí reunidos, todos guardaron silencio al entrar el segundo al mando del clan Uchiha, aunque el representante no se dio cuenta. –vamos a terminarlos, vamos a humillarlos, vamos alimentarnos de ellos y…._

_-¡Madara! –Habló una voz fuerte –ya es suficiente, no vamos a pelear contra los humanos, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender que ellos no pueden hacernos daño? Ellos no son malos, solo están asustados, asustados de vampiros como tú, que solo quiere hacerles daño por ser una raza inferior. –todos miraron al hombre, con una profunda expresión de humildad al darse cuenta de que todo lo que decía era la verdad, los humanos que ellos conocían solo les habían dado su ayuda, incluso algunos los habían aceptado a pesar de la diferencia de razas, ¿Cómo era posible que por un momento pensaran en matarlos y alimentarse de ellos? Que terrible error hubieran cometido, hubieran hecho algo imperdonable…. –podemos empezar de nuevo, Madara, somos 3 a cargo, somos como 3 hermanos, estoy seguro de que cuando todo se arregle Shisui volverá a nuestro clan y...._

_-Shisui…. –habló tajantemente –ese traidor, ¿Volver? Más le vale que no lo haga._

_-Madara, el solo quiere proteger a su esposa de los cazadores, todo esto tiene que acabar, somos familias reales Madara, no podemos seguir así, se supone que somos el ejemplo tanto de mortales como de vampiros._

_-¡No! Fugaku, ¿Quién demonios te lavó el cerebro? ¿Shisui? Fue el ¿Cierto? Somos una raza superior, no tenemos por qué estar atrás de esos humanos._

_-No estamos atrás de ellos, estamos al lado de ellos, ¡Entiéndelo!_

_-Ellos, van a jodernos, estoy seguro que Shisui fue el que te metió todas esas ideas, claro el ahora tiene una esposa, obvio que no querrá la guerra, una guerra que es por el bien de su especie, prefiere estar tranquilo como un inútil humano, ¿Qué hay de ti Fugaku? ¿Acaso quieres un futuro así de catastrófico para tus hijos? Piénsalo, después Itachi y Sasuke son los que tendrán que pagar el precio de nuestra aprobación por los humanos, ellos tendrán que hacer lo que nosotros queremos hacer ahora, los humanos nos darán la espalda, nos destruirán, ¡Hay que destruirlos primero Fugaku!_

_-¡Suficiente! –ante el llamado de esa voz todo el clan tomó una pose de respeto y alivio, el saber que su tercer al mando había regresado les daba un poco de alivio._

_-¡Tú!_

_-Shisui –dijo Fugaku –Shisui has venido a…._

_-Ya es suficiente Madara, es vergonzoso que tomes esa pose de inquieto que no va para nada con tigo, tómate un descanso ya ha sido suficiente para ti._

_-Valla, mira quien lo dice, general Uchiha ó mejor dicho, ¿General Haruno?_

_-Es una vergüenza lo que has tratado de hacer con el clan, ¡Mira hasta dónde has arrastrado a todos! ¡Somos una familia real, no voy a permitir más vergüenzas ni insultos a mi familia! –gritó Shisui bastante irritado._

_-Tranquilízate Shisui, -le trató de calmar Fugaku –enojándonos todos no vamos a lograr nada._

_-Fugaku, disculpa el haberte dejado a cargo de todo esto, ha sido un tiempo un poco largo, dime ¿están bien tus hijos y Mikoto?_

_-Descuida, ellos no han recibido ningún tipo de abuso de parte de nadie._

_-Madara, entiéndelo, no podemos pelear en contra de los amigos……… -dijo Shisui más calmado._

_-¿Amigos? ¿Llaman a ésas abominaciones amigos? –Madara empezaba a perder la razón -¡no es posible! ¡No lo puedo creer! Ustedes, ustedes, ¡ustedes, ninguno de ustedes son mi clan! –gritado esto, salió exiliado del clan Uchiha, no se volvió a saber de él._

_Habiendo salido Madara del clan, la división de poderes del clan Uchiha se unificó, quedando como el cabeza de familia Fugaku Uchiha, todo parecía marchar bien, Shisui dejó su apellido en Haruno, su unión con Marian, la madre de Sakura era tan fuerte que el apellido una vez cambiado, no importó en lo más mínimo, para él solo era importante su matrimonio y su pequeña hija, la cual era aún muy pequeña para poder presentarla ante las dos familias._

_

* * *

  
_

_Las cosas a veces crees que pasan tan rápido pero, una vez contándolas te das cuenta de cuán lentas fueron en realidad…… (100 años atrás.)_

_-Y dime Shisui, ¿Cuándo presentarás a la pequeña Sakura ante la sociedad mmm?_

_-No lo sé Kakashi, es aún muy pequeña._

_-Creo que podría llevarse bien con los hijos de Fugaku, en especial con el menor, Sasuke es un muy buen chico._

_-Lo sé, no puedo esperar menos de un hijo de Fugaku, pero, hay algo que me dice que aún no presente a Sakura ante las familias, es algo que siento, Marian está de acuerdo con que esperemos un poco más, ¿Tu qué opinas Kakashi?_

_-Mmm, si tú así lo crees conveniente, entonces yo te apoyo, eres mi cuñado después de todo._

_-Es verdad, gracias Kakashi._

_ Tal vez debí haber puesto un poco más de atención a las palabras de mi cuñado, bueno, ahora ya no puedo hacer nada pero creo que él presentía algo……._

……_.Ese día comenzó como cualquier otro, la familia Haruno llevaba a cabo sus actividades como todos los días, de pronto, una invasión, en el nombre del clan Uchiha, mataron a la servidumbre y empleados de la residencia Haruno, todos muertos, los asesinos, llevaban el símbolo del clan en su espalda ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Cómo era posible? Demasiados acontecimientos y muy poco tiempo, por proteger a mi pequeña sobrina mi querida hermana fue la primera víctima real de esa masacre, Shisui, el pobre Shisui, vio con sus propios ojos como su esposa era acecinada, toda su vida estaba rompiéndose en mil pedazos …….._

_-¿Por qué?.............¿Por qué mi propio clan me está……._

_-Ja ja -¿Sorprendido Shisui?_

_-¿Madara? –preguntó sorprendido._

_-Exacto Shisui dime, ¿Sigues siendo igual de feliz ahora que tu querida esposa ya no está? –toda la maldad se reflejó en esas palabras, de inmediato Shisui dejó de pensar en todo y solamente tuvo sentido para su pequeña hija………__**Sakura**__……… como si de leer la mente se tratara, Madara comenzó a reír –oh, es verdad, aún me falta una personita –Shisui rogaba porque no la nombrara -¿Cómo se llamaba? -……no la nombres…… -oh, ya recuerdo, -………no………. -¡Sakura!_

_-¡Nooooooo! –gritó furioso, de inmediato sus ojos se volvieron del color de la sangre y comenzó la pelea entre las dos fuerzas._

_

* * *

  
_

_ Habiendo comenzado la invasión y aún con el dolor de haber visto a mi propia hermana morir, como pude tomé a Sakura quién se había desmayado por toda la conmoción, la lleve por cuevas secretas situadas estratégicamente debajo de la mansión Haruno, solo pedía que Shisui estuviera bien y también pedía que, como lograra y contra quien fuera, pudiera proteger a Sakura…._

_

* * *

  
_

_ La batalla había comenzado afuera, fue algo colosal pero siempre hay algo que te hace ceder ante tu debilidad……._

_-dime Shisui ¿Por qué peleas?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Tu hija, Kakashi Haruno, ellos dos están muertos._

_-No……. No es posible………… ¡No! –todo había terminado, el momento de debilidad de Shisui fue aprovechado por Madara. Sabiendo que él no resistiría mucho y que de seguro los refuerzos tanto del clan Uchiha como de la familia Haruno llegarían pronto, decidió irse, dejando a Shisui agonizando, solo pude llegar unos momentos antes de su muerte, justo cuando llegó Fugaku llegué yo._

_-¡Shisui!_

_-Ka……Kakashi –me vio y pareció estar más aliviado -Sak….sakur……_

_-Ella está bien, estuvo con migo todo el tiempo, y lo estará –dije tomando su mano._

_-………Gracias ka…….Kakashi……….Fuga…..ku –dijo apretando mi mano fuertemente._

_-Dime Shisui._

_-Qui……quiero pedirte al…….go_

_-Lo que quieras, amigo._

_-Cuiden…….cuiden de mí………de mí………hija…._

_-Así lo haremos._

_-Gra……cias……..Kakashi………Fuga……k…_

_

* * *

  
_

-En ése momento perdí a mi familia, mi hermana mi cuñado, lo único que me quedó fue a mi pequeña sobrina. Acordé con Fugaku no hablar de la existencia de Sakura, más tarde, debido a este gran conflicto se llevó la alianza de las cuatro casas, solo los altos mandos de ésta y ustedes son los que saben de su existencia, yo estaría con ella en todo momento que pudiera, pero habría alguien más que no le quitaría los ojos de encima ni cuando durmiera, Fugaku puso a alguien de su entera confianza a proteger a la pequeña niña, desde entonces, Sasuke tú la has estado cuidando, ese es el origen de tu "calvario"

Todo se había quedado en silencio y es que el saber la terrible verdad fue más doloroso de lo que cualquiera de los hermanos esperaría, ninguno decía nada, todos los que estaban en aquella sala estaban en su propio mundo de pensamientos, recuerdos y conclusiones hasta que se oyó un suspiro, de inmediato todos voltearon hacia las escaleras. La chica de ojos verdes estaba sentada con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, lloraba……

-Tío, ya lo recuerdo, tú me tomaste, mientras papá veía a mamá pero, ya estaba muerta ¿Verdad? –tenía imágenes, muy pocos recuerdos pero, con la historia de Kakashi, pudo sincronizar rápidamente cada imagen que tenía, haciendo que reviviera las terribles vivencias de ése día.

-¡Oye! Te dije claramente que no causaras problemas ¿Por q…… -Lo detuvo Itachi.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, mírala, ¿No crees que ya tuvo suficiente? –volteó la vista hacia ella, ya no lloraba pero su vista estaba perdida, era como si estuviera ausente de la realidad, Kakashi le hablaba pero ella no respondía, estaba en una especia de estado de shock.

-Sabía que pasaría esto, ¿Qué haré? –decía Kakashi preocupado por su sobrina.

-Descuida Kakashi, yo la ayudaré a recobrar la conciencia –tomó a Sakura en sus brazos, ésta ni siquiera cambió su expresión, en verdad estaba muy perdida. –Estaré con ella en el cuarto, trataré de que me platique lo que recuerda.

Se retiró con la chica en brazos, la sala se quedó en silencio hasta que Itachi habló:

-Lo siento Kakashi, estaba tan sumergido en la historia que no me percaté de que estuviera en las escaleras –dijo Itachi bastante apenado.

-Descuida, tarde o temprano sabría la verdad, tengo la fe en que Sasuke la saque de ése estado –dijo Kakashi mucho más tranquilo.

-Sí, sin duda él la sacara de ese shock, es bueno atendiendo ese tipo de problemas.

-Mmm, bueno, -dijo ya sentado en el sofá en el que antes estaba -Sasuke dejó su cajetilla, alcánzame uno ¿Vale?

-¿Eh? ¿Fumas? –dijo Itachi bastante sorprendido.

-Ji ji así es, pero no se lo digas a Sakura, le irrita mucho que yo fume, incluso cuando era pequeña siempre me decía "deja de fumar tío Kakashi" en cierto modo, es bueno que recuerde………

* * *

Bueno aquí otra, no tengo mucho que decir más que tengo algo muy lindo para la próxima actualización jojo, anteriormente ya había puesto que estoy loquita no???? jojo espero les gusten los capítulos, nos leemos compañeros!


	7. Capítulo 7: Siempre te he cuidado

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!....... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO………..)

* * *

Capítulo 7: Siempre te he cuidado.

Habiendo subido a la habitación, Sakura aún tenía la mirada perdida. Sabiendo esto Sasuke lo único que hizo fue estar por un rato al lado de ella, ella estaba en la cama, en la misma posición en la cual hace un rato estaba en las escaleras, Sasuke solo estaba al pie de la cama, no supo con certeza cuanto tiempo pasó, para él fue casi una eternidad, la verdad si no hubiera sido porque Sakura habló, él no lo hubiera hecho nunca, él no es bueno en eso.

-Sasuke, lo recuerdo todo, toda mi familia, mi madre, mi padre, ese día………. – su voz se detuvo de pronto, Sasuke pudo escuchar como Sakura empezaba a llorar de una forma desconsolada, a tal hecho Sasuke no supo qué hacer de nuevo, cielos, el era bastante torpe si de sentimientos se trataba.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que Sakura se tranquilizara, inmediatamente Sakura levantó el rostro, la expresión de ella sorprendió mucho al Uchiha, su mirada era diferente, por mucho tiempo él la ha estado cuidando, pero lo que notaba nunca antes lo había percibido, esa mirada, era fría, calculadora, si se ponía un poco más de atención incluso podías ver un poco de crueldad en esa mirada, Sasuke estaba pasmado viendo la expresión de la chica en cuanto ésta le sacó de su transe.

-Solo una cosa Sasuke –esa voz, era muy fría, el Uchiha ya estaba bastante confundido con toda la historia como para que aparte lo sorprendieran aún más con el repentino cambio de carácter de la chica, sin embargo contestó.

-Dime.

-El hombre que me persiguió hoy, ¿Acaso ese era Madara? –dijo su nombre como si éste le quemara la boca.

-No –dijo una voz en la entrada de la habitación –ese no es Madara, el hombre que te persiguió hoy se llama Danzo, es un humano que sabe demasiadas cosas, entre ellas que tu eres la próxima líder de las cuatro casas, es por eso que quiere tu vida, porque quiere destruirnos a nosotros.

-Tío, -dijo la chica –el no va a dejarme en paz ¿Verdad?

-No.

-Entonces, voy a matarlo –todos se sorprendieron con el tono de voz de la chica, incluso el mismo Kakashi se sorprendió.

-pero Sakura –dijo su tío tratando de tranquilizarla –es solo un humano necio, nadie le hará caso, ni siquiera los de su propia raza creen en él ellos creen que… -fue interrumpido rápidamente.

-No tío, voy a matarlo, porque él va a interferir.

-¿Interferir? –dijo Sasuke

-Sí, él no me dejará siquiera respirar, tengo que matarlo, para que así el no interfiera en mi revancha contra Madara.

Todos se quedaron mudos ante la revelación de Sakura ¿Matar a Madara? En que pensaba esa chica, ninguno sabía que decir y es que, la mirada de esa chica se transformó en la mismísima mirada del diablo, esa mirada era capaz de todo, lo que esa chica era, había desaparecido, desapareció justo cuando recordó toda su vida y toda su desgracia.

-Sakura…………. No puedes hacer eso –dijo Kakashi tratando de hacer reaccionar a su sobrina –Madara es muy fuerte y………….

-¿Y qué? –dijo Sakura levantándose de la cama, dispuesta a salir de ésa habitación –Madara será fuerte, pero yo tengo a dos clanes en mi interior……. Yo seré más fuerte.

Habiendo dicho esto salió del cuarto dejando a todos completamente helados, ¿Qué había pasado con esa chica ingenua e inocente? Es como si su instinto de superioridad característica de los vampiros saliera de golpe, después de tantos años de haber estado apresada, todo estaba saliendo rápidamente. Kakashi sabía esto, tenía que actuar de una forma rápida para controlar a su "nueva" sobrina.

-Iré, por ella, no quiero que haga tonterías –dijo Kakashi lo más tranquilo que pudo, más solo sintió que Sasuke le ganaba el paso de una forma mucho más rápida –oh, parece que tiene prisa.

-Mmm, después de todo es el deber de mi hermano cuidar de tu sobrina.

* * *

Llevaba relativamente poco tiempo buscándola, la casa era grande pero no para él que llevaba más de 100 años viviendo bajo ese techo, habiendo buscado en todos los lugares donde una chica se pudo haber escondido, el único lugar que le quedó fue la azotea de la residencia.

-¿Sabías que a los vampiros también nos da frío? –dijo tranquilamente.

-Sí, ya recuerdo muchas cosas, también recuerdo como hacer esa onda –dijo mirando a Sasuke, esa última frase fue un "acércate y te haré pedazos" más el Uchiha hizo que no entendió nada y siguió caminando hacia ella –oye, creo que no entendiste bien lo que acabo de decir, quiero estar sola, vete –Sasuke no accedió a su petición y siguió acercándose a la chica como si él no hubiera escuchado nada, acto seguido, la chica alzó su mano la mantuvo suspendida a la altura de la cabeza del chico –si aprieto mi mano, tu cabeza hace "bum" ,dijo amenazadoramente.

-¿Sí? –la verdad Sasuke ya estaba muy incómodo con la situación, no le gustaba que esa chica tuviera ese nuevo carácter, hasta hace unas pocas horas estaba "peleando" con esa niña, no quería tener que pelear de verdad, tenía que evitar eso a toda costa. -¿Por qué? No te he hecho nada.

-Me molestas, vete –su voz era más fría que el clima de la azotea, Sasuke ya se estaba impacientando.

-No creas que por recordar cómo usar tus poderes me ganarás, estoy mucho más entrenado que tú –ante tal hecho Sakura solo se enfadó más.

-Vaya, ¿Todos los Uchiha son así? –dicho esto, todo quedó claro para Sasuke, ella estaba enojada, enojada por recordarlo todo, recordar ese día, pero estaba aún más enojada con el clan Uchiha, con Madara y todo el clan.

-Soy un Uchiha, parte de ti también lo es, tú….

-¡No digas eso! –Gritó a todo pulmón –yo jamás aceptaré el hecho de tener su sangre asesina, ¡Asesinaron a mi padre, a mi madre, a toda la gente que estaba en la mansión ese día, los Uchiha solo son vampiros que acecinan hasta a su propia raza! –estaba temblando, la combinación del frío del lugar y todas esas nuevas emociones que experimentaba no era buena, habiendo gritado todo lo que sentía, se tranquilizó un poco, cosa que Sasuke aprovechó para acercarse aún más, acortando considerablemente la distancia entre ellos .

-No todo el clan es un asesino de su propia raza, solo esa escoria lo fue y ya no está más, aunque no te guste tienes sangre Uchiha en tu interior así que ya no sigas diciendo esas cosas.

-Tengo miedo –estaba mucho más tranquila, incluso se había sentado en el techo de la residencia, Sasuke también se sentó al lado de ella –tengo miedo, ¿Qué aré ahora? ¿Cómo se supone que enfrentaré todo esto?......... ¿Y si Danzo me atrapa? Que pas……..

-No va a atraparte –dijo Sasuke mirando al cielo –no te atrapará porque yo siempre voy a protegerte.

-Sasuke, ¿Acaso desde que mi familia murió tú me has estado protegiendo?

-Hmp, ¿Acaso te ha pasado algo? –dijo mirándola, ella se quedó pensativa.

-……. ¡Sasuke! ¿En serio me has salvado de todo? –dijo sorprendida.

-Hmp

-Entonces esa vez…….. ¡El viaje escolar! ¿Fuiste tú? –dijo aún más sorprendida.

-¿Mmm? Creí que no recordabas eso.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, bueno no recuerdo todo pero, tú me salvaste ¿Verdad?

-Así es, fuiste muy impulsiva, si yo no hubiera estado te habrían hecho lo que ellos quisieran.

-Lo……. Lo siento, pero ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que alguien me salvó, es decir, fueron demasiadas cosas como para haberme salvado yo sola con Ino, era imposible.

-Ino… ah esa pesada, por su culpa pasó todo esto, tuve que salvarla a ella también, el no haberlo hecho iría contra mis principios.

-…… Cuéntamelo –dijo Sakura automáticamente.

-¿Perdón? –dijo Sasuke, estaba sorprendido y a la vez aliviado de que la dulce voz de la chica haya regresado.

-Cuéntame lo que pasó esa vez.

-Mmm, con una condición –la chica asintió y el prosiguió –que te quites esa idea de matar a Madara.

-¿Bromeas? –Dijo la chica y al instante regresó ese tono frío en su voz –voy a matarlo, de eso no hay duda.

-…….. Entonces, por lo menos dejarás que te entrene, recuerdas como usar tus poderes pero tienes que perfeccionarlos.

-Sasuke, discúlpame, yo no quería que todo esto pasara, yo no quiero que te sientas obligado, si pudiera regresar el tiempo yo……..

-Era el comienzo del verano, -Sakura se quedó muda, ante la interrupción de Sasuke, era obvio que lo hacía a propósito –tu curso de verano comenzaría y duraría 8 semanas………

* * *

Hace 4 años:

_Era el comienzo del verano, tu curso de verano comenzaría y duraría 8 semanas, ó eso era lo planeado…….._

_-Oh Sakura que bueno que has decidido venir aquí este año, ya verás que es muy divertido._

_-Sí al fin logré que mi madre me dejara venir este año, estoy muy segura de que nos divertiremos mucho Ino. –dijo Sakura completamente emocionada, abrazando a su amiga y bajando del autobús, las dos reían y se tambaleaban tratando de mantener el equilibrio._

_ A lo lejos del campamento se veían 2 figuras de casi el mismo tamaño._

_-Vaya, solo tú me podrías traer aquí, Sasuke me voy a aburrir –dijo Itachi mirando a su hermano con una graciosa mueca._

_-Silencio, me dijiste que este verano querías hacer algo distinto ¿No? Pues aquí está, el campamento al que se le ocurrió venir a esta princesita, ahora verás todo lo que tengo que hacer para que esa chiquilla no tenga ni un solo raspón en su "real" cuerpo –dijo bastante fastidiado, aunque aceptando las cosas, esto sería distinto porque estaría con su hermano, como fuera todo estaría más ameno._

_-Vamos Sasuke, no te pongas tan neurótico, ¿Qué podría hacer esa chica? Se ve muy tranquila –dijo Itachi dándole palmadas a Sasuke en su hombro en señal de que se tranquilizara._

_-Sí, ella es muy tranquila, pero eso –dijo señalando a la rubia que estaba abrazada de la peli rosa –esa cosa, su amiga, ¡Está completamente loca! Siempre por ella Sakura se mete en problemas, es un fastidio, ahora entiendo por que los rebeldes odian a los humanos, ¡Ella es un completo desastre! –Sasuke respiraba rápido estaba completamente neurótico, el solo recordar de todas las veces que había salvado a Sakura por culpa de "esa" le hacían desquiciarse y revolver sus azabaches cabellos._

_-Ja ja, por dios Sasuke, no exageres, en serio, cálmate, necesitas unas vacaciones, diviértete, ahora estoy contigo y todo será mucho más tranquilo ya lo verás._

_-Eso espero._

_ Ya llevaba más de una semana el campamento, todas las actividades de diario dejaban exhaustos a los participantes, son embargo al otro día estaban más frescos que una lechuga para comenzar el día, sin duda ese campamento era uno de los mejores, Sakura estaba realmente contenta, todo lo que le decía Ino era cierto, todo era muy divertido. Los hermanos, por otro lado, ya estaban deseando que ese campamento acabara, estaban muy aburridos, no dormían a la intemperie ya que, gracias a los encantos de Sasuke e Itachi ambos pudieron conseguir un lugar techado en donde quedarse y que estuviera cerca de donde estuviera Sakura, ser vampiro a veces era muy útil, ningún humano se negaba a su peticiones, los vampiros estaban diseñados para satisfacer a los humanos, su olor, su físico, incluso la voz, todo lo que tienen los vampiros satisface cada uno de los sentidos humanos y los hermanos Uchiha ya sea por diversión ó por aptitud pero ellos sabía cómo usar todos esos atributos a su favor. No dormían a la intemperie, pero estaban en verdad muy aburridos._

_-Hmp, de nuevo, -dijo mirando hacia la ventana que daba al lugar donde Sakura estaba instalada._

_-¿Mmm?- dijo Itachi mirando hacia la ventana – ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Esa tipa, de nuevo la esta sonsacando._

_-Vamos Sakura será divertido, no pasará nada –dijo Ino viendo a Sakura y haciendo muchos pucheros le decía –Será una fiesta tranquila, ¡Vamos Sakura tenemos 16 años, hay que divertirnos! Que Actúas como si tuvieras más de 100 años Sakura (N/A: XD, ¿Cómo?) no seas anticuada._

_-Pero Ino, ¿Está muy lejos? –Ino ya sabía que la tenía atrapada, al igual que sasuke._

_-Demonios, ya la enganchó, ¿Qué acaso no sabe decir "no"?_

_-Mmm, dejemos que valla –ante esto sasuke volteó a verlo e iba a decirle algo pero éste se anticipó –no podemos evitarlo, recuerda que no debe vernos, pero si la cuidamos a lo lejos como lo hemos estado haciendo esta última semana no pasará nada, además podremos salir de aquí y tomamos un poco de aire ¿No? –Sasuke sólo asintió._

_-Muy bien, entonces a las 10:30 pm, cuando todos estén durmiendo nos veremos al lado del lago, nos iremos con los chicos de la cabaña 5 ellos lo tienen todo listo, ¡Sakura tienen un auto! Debe haberles costado trabajo rentar un auto a escondidas de los rectores del campamento._

_-Está bien Ino, lo tengo todo listo, nos veremos entonces en la noche._

_-Nos veremos en la noche si claro, -Sasuke solo remedaba la conversación de las chicas, a Itachi le pareció algo muy divertido ver como su pequeño hermano hacía muecas y agudizaba la voz al compás de la conversación, nunca había tenido la agradable oportunidad de ver a su hermano así, pareciera como si el mismo Sasuke se divirtiera -¡Hmp! Qué tontería, una fiesta, ¿Puedes creerlo? Va a arriesgar el pellejo andando con extraños por el bosque por una fiesta, ¿Está el consejo seguro de que es bueno que Sakura esté rodeada de humanos?_

_-Los humanos no son malos Sasuke._

_-Sé que los humanos no son malos, pero esos humanos no son normales, tienen un nivel de idiotez superior al de sus compatriotas, hubieran puesto a Sakura con humanos más prudentes._

_-Bueno, para eso está el gran Sasuke Uchiha, para salvar a la pequeña Sakura –dijo Itachi con empeño en su voz._

_-Itachi –dijo Sasuke sombríamente._

_-¿Sí?_

_-No me alientes tanto, o dejaré que algún día la maten, ya me cansé de ser su perro guardián –dijo cortantemente._

_-Sé que puede ser cansado y sientas que estás obligado por papá a hacer esto Sasuke,-ésta vez la voz de Itachi era muy seria -pero recuerda que ella no tiene la culpa de que te hayan puesto a su cuidado, estoy seguro de que si pudieras hablar con ella serían buenos amigos, no la veas como una molestia, es una buena chica y ella ha sufrido mucho aunque no lo recuerde._

_-………._

_

* * *

  
_

_ 10:30 pm, todos dormidos, los hermanos habían salido de la cabaña en la cual dormían desde mucho antes, tenían que ver quiénes eran esos chicos de la cabaña 5, al comprobar que eran más o menos confiables decidieron hacer su seguimiento desde las partes altas del bosque._

_Ya en camino hacia esa fiesta:_

_-Entonces tu nombre es Sakura ¿Verdad? –dijo un chico de la cabaña el cual iba de copiloto en el coche._

_-Así es._

_-Vaya, me gusta mucho tu cabello, ¿Es natural? –dijo otra chica del campamento que también iba a la fiesta._

_-Sí –dijo sonrojándose un poco._

_-Bien, aquí es, dijo el chico que iba manejando, todos a divertirse, nos veremos aquí a las 5:30am, no dormiremos nada pero valdrá la pena, otra cosa muchachos –dijo el chico el cuál detuvo a todos los que estaban dispuestos a irse –sé mucho de éstas fiestas, solo venimos a tomar y divertirnos, no acepten irse con nadie, estamos en medio del bosque puede ser peligroso, con los únicos que nos vamos son con los que estamos aquí en éste momento ¿Entendido?_

_-Si capitán –dijo un muchacho que iba en el auto en tono de burla._

_-Es en serio, yo cumplo con avisarles más no soy su padre, pueden hacer lo que quieran más yo me voy a las 5:30am en punto estén todos o no esté nadie así que vamos a la fiesta, nos veremos al rato._

_-Ese chico daba miedo Ino._

_-Lo que dice es cierto, él es Ian, es el que siempre trae a todos a las fiestas del bosque, él siempre viene a este campamento y siempre acude a estas fiestas, pero nunca se echa la responsabilidad por alguien, es una especie de protocolo que tiene, "los llevo y los regreso con migo pero no me hago responsable por nadie", él así es._

_-Mmm, muy listo._

_-Bien Sakura a divertirnos._

_

* * *

  
_

_ Todo estaba tranquilo, algunos bailando, otros tomando, nada fuera de lo común hasta que llegó una camioneta, de ella bajaron 5 hombres, Ian ya los conocía, en verdad quería que esos tipos no llegaran o le quitarían la diversión a la fiesta pero ni hablar, de inmediato empezó a reunir a todos los que iban en el auto con él, era momento de irse._

_ Mientras el chico contactaba a todos dentro de la fiesta, 2 de los hombres de la camioneta fueron hacia donde estaban Sakura e Ino que por desgracia estaban fuera de la casa donde estaba la fiesta, sentadas en el pasto._

_-Hola preciosas, ¿Cómo están? –Sakura sintió un terrible escalofrío, un presentimiento, algo no le gustaba de esos tipos, más Ino no se dio cuenta de absolutamente nada y sin ningún tipo de temor saludó afectuosamente como si de saludar a algún pariente se tratara._

_-¡Hola!, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?_

_-Mmm, somos sus mejores amigos –el muchacho habiendo dicho esto, alertó todos los sentidos de Sakura logrando ponerla un poco pálida._

_-¿Te ocurre algo linda? Te ves un poco pálida –dijo el otro chico._

_-Estoy bien, solo voy por un vaso con agua, ¿Ino me acompañas?_

_-Claro que no, Sakura sabes el camino, estoy haciendo nuevos amigos puedes ir sola. –toda una terca, más Sakura no se opondría solamente iría a buscar a alguien que pueda ahuyentar a esos tipos._

_ Entrando a la casa en donde estaba la fiesta la chica buscaba a alguien que pudiera ayudarla con esos chicos cuando de pronto escucho que la llamaban:_

_-¡Sakura! –Dijo Ian bastante sobresaltado –que bueno que te encuentro, toma tu chamarra, nos vamos._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Verás unos tipos que no creí que vinieran vinieron y si nos quedamos más tiempo no puedo asegurar que regresemos todos juntos, ellos son peligrosos –inmediatamente, Sakura reaccionó y volteó al lugar en donde estaba Ino, ya no había nadie._

_-¡Ino!, Ian se llevaron a Ino, esos tipos se llevaron a Ino, tengo que ir por ella. –de inmediato Sakura salió corriendo en dirección al bosque, Ian trató de ir tras ella._

_-Sakura espera –fue detenido por una figura alta. –oye quítate del camino, esa chica está en peligro._

_-lo sé, pero no te preocupes, mejor váyanse de vuelta a su campamento este lugar ya no es seguro._

_-Esa chica está en peligro, no me iré hasta llevarla con migo de vuelta……_

_-Oh, ¡Vamos!, esa chica tenía el record de una semana sin meterse en problemas y ahora esto, -dijo en voz muy alta Sasuke apareciendo detrás de su hermano, éste notó que Ian lo veía -¿Y tú qué demonios me ves? Estoy muy molesto, te recomiendo que no me veas y te largues de aquí._

_-Ya se los dije no me iré sin esa chica –gritó el chico en tono protector lo cual inconscientemente hizo molestar a Sasuke aún más de lo que estaba. –así que déjenme pasar, aún puedo alcanzarla._

_-Al diablo……_

_-Sasuke, si sigues peleando no podrás alcanzar a Sakura –dijo Itachi tratando de apurar a Sasuke en su obligación._

_-Lo sé, lo sé, que molestos son todos, hasta tú, solo has que éste idiota no me siga ¿Ok?_

_-Sasuke…_

_-¡Ya sé!, Me estoy largando, joder… -Salió corriendo y en cuanto se adentró en el bosque aumentó la velocidad y activó sus sentidos buscando una sola cosa, el olor de Sakura._

_ La encontró pero al parecer la pequeña pelea que había tenido sí le había quitado tiempo, pues Sakura estaba siendo llevada en la espalda de uno de ésos tipos inconsciente._

_-¡Fiu! ¡Qué buena carne hemos conseguido el día de hoy! ¿No les parece?_

_-Sí, muy buena. –todos los presentes empezaron a reír, Sasuke observaba todo desde lo alto de un árbol, consideraba el no hacer nada, es decir, no ser violento, ¿Qué podían hacer unos vándalos? Solo eran unos jóvenes de la edad que Sakura aparentaba, tal vez les quitarían sus pertenencias y en ése momento el solo los dejaba desmayados, ¡Ya!, todo hecho…….._

_-Hey, quiero ser el primero –dijo uno bastante emocionado –quiero a la del cabello rosa. -¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Ser el primero?, debía ser un error, no podían ser capaces.-Vamos la quiero ya, no aguanto, desde que la vi me quise echar._

_La acostaron en el piso y ahí en la intemperie comenzaron a desnudarla, Sasuke no reaccionaba solo hasta que escuchó a su amiga gritar fue cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto._

_-¡Sakura déjenla! ¡Déjenla ya! ¡Auxilio! –gritaba Ino completamente presa del pánico._

_-Oye, hazle algo a esa chica no me deja disfrutar de su amiguita –dijo el chico que estaba encima de Sakura la cual seguía sin conciencia._

_ Pusieron a Ino hacía abajo y también empezaron a desnudarla, ella estaba completamente asustada, iban a violarlas, y nadie iba a ayudarlas, ella solo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente._

_-No llores linda, te va a gustar –todos empezaron a reír burlonamente, hasta que algo ó alguien llegó y comenzó a derribar a todos, los ruidos que Ino escuchaba eran horribles ¿Acaso era un animal?, después todo se silenció, ella iba a voltearse cuando escucho que alguien detrás de ella le decía:_

_-Yo que tú no voltearía, los he matado a todos y hay sangre por todas partes._

_-¿Ma….matado? ¿Qué debo hacer? –estaba aún más asustada saber que estaba rodeada de cadáveres no la tranquilizaba en nada, sin embargo esa voz la incitaba a voltear y saber quién era el portador de esa hermosa voz._

_-Hmp, sólo debes dormir. –acto seguido la golpeó en la nuca, dejándola desmayada –Sasuke estaba casi fuera de sí, había matado a todos, por el hecho de que ellos quisieran violar a Sakura, utilizó todos sus métodos para tranquilizarse, como señal de esto sus ojos comenzaron a tomar el color negro habitual, ya no eran rojos, tomó a Sakura e Ino, y las llevó a un lugar donde no pudieran ver los cadáveres cuando despertaran._

_-Vaya Sasuke, ¿Por qué los mataste? Preparaste todo un festín para los lobos ahí. –dijo Itachi llegando a donde estaba su hermano._

_-Esos animales, querían violarla._

_-Hmp, ya veo, a todo esto ¿Vestiste a Sakura verdad?_

_-Hmp, no es el primer cuerpo de una mujer que vea, sí, yo la vestí._

_-No me refiero a eso, si vestiste a Sakura……….. ¡¿Por qué diantres o vestiste a la otra?! –dijo Itachi fuera de sí._

_-Mmm, que lo haga ella misma._

_-Sasuke, ¿Nunca cambiarás?_

_-Hmp, llevo más de 200 años con éste carácter, nunca cambiaré. –dijo agachándose a ver a la peli rosa, de inmediato recordó el momento en el cual iban a violarla, no pudo soportarlo, su integridad se fue al diablo y solo mató a todos los que estaban ahí para hacerle daño, en un movimiento inconsciente su mano toco su mejilla, y dijo unas palabras que su hermano no logró escuchar._

_

* * *

  
_

_No supo con certeza cuanto tiempo estuvo sumergido en sus pensamientos y con su mano en la mejilla de ella, su hermano no decía nada, solo estaba sentado mirando al cielo, él mismo se encargó de los cadáveres se fue, regresó y Sasuke seguía en la misma posición en la que lo dejó, nada lo sacaba de ese transe. Minutos más tarde se veía una luz, al parecer de una linterna, Itachi supo que estaban buscando a las chicas y de inmediato fue hacia donde estaba Sasuke con Sakura._

_-Es nuestro momento, Sasuke, no querrás que nos involucremos, ¿O sí?_

_-Vamos. –subieron a lo alto de un árbol mientras veían como las personas que llegaban arropaban y se llevaban a las chicas que estaban inconscientes. La sorpresa se la llevó el Uchiha menor al ver que las personas que las rescataban eran los chicos del campamento y era precisamente Ian quién se llevaba a Sakura en sus brazos._

_-Itachi……. Creí haberte dicho que alejaras a ese idiota de este lugar._

_-lo sé, pero me llegó el olor a sangre y temí lo peor, así que solo…. me fui .dijo Itachi sonriente._

_-Ah, solo te fuiste –sasuke estaba a punto de "matar" a Itachi cuando él se apresuró a decir._

_-Vamos sasuke, de por sí ya nos habían visto, será una gran tarea desaparecer de ahí y estar vigilando a Sakura a la vez, ¡Oh!, que terrible será dormir a la intemperie por 7 semanas más. –finalizó en voz trágica y a la vez sobreactuada._

_-Silencio._

_

* * *

  
_

-Pasado eso, exactamente al otro día, estabas muy confundida, así que decidiste irte de ése campamento aún faltando 7 semanas para que finalizara, la loca de tu amiga te apoyo en tu decisión y ambas salieron de ese lugar.

-Vaya, entonces pasó todo eso, Sasuke, muchas gracias, si no fuera por ti, si no me hubieras salvado todas esas veces quién sabe qué hubiera pasado con migo.

-Hmp, ya te dije, es mi deber.

-Sí, lamento eso.

-Lamentar qué.

-El que tu tengas que cuidarme, ha de ser molesto.

-Sí, es muy molesto. –dicho esto Sakura sintió culpa, culpa de tener a Sasuke cuidándola desde hace tantos años.

-Pero, Sakura, me gusta saber que tengo que cuidarte, -Sakura levantó el rostro y volteó a verlo, él la miraba fijamente haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente y como reflejo bajara de nuevo la cara, pero él la tomó de la barbilla y levantó su rostro hasta que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura que los suyos. –siempre te he cuidado y siempre voy a cuidarte, no importa que ya sepas la verdad, no importa que ya sepas de nuestra existencia, yo voy a protegerte siempre, de eso tenías miedo ¿Verdad? De que ya no tuvieras a nadie que te cuidara, no te preocupes por eso Sakura, yo estoy aquí.

-Sasuke…. –pareciera como si le hubiera leído la mente, ella tenía miedo de quedarse sola, de que nadie la cuidara, siempre se sentía cuidada y tenía miedo de que nadie ó mejor dicho Sasuke ya no la cuidara más –gracias……. Muchas gracias –se abalanzó a los brazos de Sasuke.

Que extraña era esa chica, fría al principio y ahora lo estaba abrazando como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin embargo él la abrazaba de igual forma, no sabía el por qué, no le importaba saber por qué, solo había descubierto que esa chica era muy importante para él, era el protector de esa chica y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su propia vida para proteger la suya, ahora ya no era por deber, era por simple gusto.

* * *

Lo sé, sé que me tarde un poco, lo siento mucho, pero la inspiración se fué, la verdad no pensé que regresara pero en cuanto volvió dejé todo lo que estaba haciendo y me puse a escribir, y se me fué por que este capítulo no lo tenía planeado, pero creo que ha quedado bien no? Por otro lado, respecto a la extensión de los capítulos, sé que están siendo muy cortos, creo que con este he mejorado (ustedes diganme :X) son cortos porque aún sigo con las presentaciones de los personajes y sus historias, pero prometo que encuanto acabe con la 3 y 4 casa los capítulos serán mas largos, aparte ya he comenzado con los romances de fondo mmm? Que tal? Merece un leemon, oh! disculpen es mi mente cochina haciendo estragos en mi integridad, jojo pero si ustedes quieren leemon no me negaré jeje sin más que decirles, nos leemos! Oh, por cierto, tengo una oferta que no podrán rechazar, romance al 2x1 naruhina y sasusaku jojo que opinan?


	8. Capítulo 8: Las cuatro casas: casa 3 y 4

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!....... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO………..)

* * *

Capítulo 8: Las cuatro casas: casa 3 y 4, Familias Uzumaki y Hyuga.

-En serio, tengo frío, ¿No crees que ya es momento de que en verdad vallas a dormir? –Dijo Sasuke momentos después de haber terminado de abrazar a la chica pelirrosa.

-Sí, creo que ya estoy más tranquila, vamos "Uchiha-san" –terminó la chica en tono burlón, lo cual hizo reír un poco al Uchiha menor.

-Hmp, aprendes rápido. –dijo en tono de superioridad.

-… No te emociones.

* * *

Entrando de nuevo a la sala de la residencia Uchiha, se percibía a Kakashi viendo la televisión, estaba pasando los canales de forma aburrida hasta que se dio cuenta que su sobrina había entrado a la habitación.

-Sakura, ¿Ya estás más tranquila? –preguntó a su sobrina ofreciéndole una de sus mejores y más sinceras sonrisas, aunque esta estuviera tapada por la máscara su sobrina pudo distinguirla.

-Si tío, lo siento, estaba enojada, seré más prudente. –dijo en tono de arrepentimiento, acto seguido por un abrazo que Sakura le dio a su tío el cual se sorprendió más no se opuso al tierno agarre de su sobrina.

-Descuida Sakura, sé que es difícil, pero todos juntos vamos a dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo. –Sasuke solo observaba la escena, detrás de él apareció su hermano mayor quién en un tono bastante sobre actuado, comenzó a llorar.

-¡Oh!, la familia, que hermoso. –decía entre tonos burlones.

-Eres patético –le dijo Sasuke, el cual estaba tratando de deshacer el cómico agarre que su hermano le tenía.

-Y tú un amargado, –dijo el mayor deshaciendo el agarre que él mismo le hacía a Sasuke, recuperando su compostura –deberías estar un poco más de acuerdo a la situación Sasuke, desentonas mucho el ambiente.

-…

* * *

Una vez terminado el emotivo momento, Sakura se despidió de Itachi y Kakashi, y junto con Sasuke subió al cuarto en el cual horas antes iba a dormir.

-Bien, no hace falta que te lo diga de nuevo ¿Verdad?

-Ok, no causaré más problemas.

-Aprendes rápido. –le hizo una seña de despedida y ya estando a punto de salir del cuarto la peli rosa le detuvo jalando de su chaqueta. -¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Po… podrías quedarte? –Dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –Por favor.

-Mmm, -tenía dudas, no tendría problemas con quedarse pero la chica tenía algo que lo ponía en cierto modo un poco incómodo y vulnerable, al ver la cara de la chica no tuvo otro remedio. –está bien, solo hasta que te quedes dormida ¿Ok?

-Sí, ¡Gracias Sasuke!

Sasuke no supo cómo pero ambos terminaron recostados en la misma cama, "¿Cómo demonios llegué aquí?" era la pregunta que el chico se hacía, decidió esperar unos minutos más hasta cerciorarse de que la chica estuviera profundamente dormida, seguro de esto, trató de salir de la cama pero la mano de la chica estaba fuertemente agarrada a la chaqueta del muchacho.

_-Oh, rayos, ahora ¿Cómo demonios se supone que saldré de aquí?_ –pensaba Sasuke, optó por dejar todo por la paz, si se movía bruscamente la chica despertaría, así que prefirió quedarse ahí un momento más. Pocos minutos después, el también se había quedado dormido, fue un día muy pesado para él también.

* * *

En la mañana:

-Vaya, parece que Sasuke se quedó con la señorita toda la noche. –dijo Itachi quién se daba a la tarea de limpiar la concina, en ese momento Kakashi iba entrando. –Oh Kakashi, parece que Sasuke ha……….

-¿¡Qué!? –Gritó Kakashi –no puede ser, mi pequeña sobrina, mi pequeña Sakura, ¡Tú! –Señaló a Itachi, éste por reflejo se señaló así mismo con una mueca de confusión – ¡Tú no torpe, tu hermano! –A lo cual Itachi puso una cara de alivio -¡Tú hermano, es un pervertido, como se atreve a……!

-Vamos, Kakashi relájate, no es para tanto, estoy seguro que no han hecho nada, ni Sasuke ni la señorita Sakura son de ese tipo… ¿O sí? –preguntó divertido.

-¡Oye, mi sobrina no es así! –dijo Kakashi con lágrimas exageradas en los ojos.

-¿Lo ves?, no hay de qué preocuparse Kakashi, tranquilo.

Habiéndose tranquilizado el exagerado tío se oyó el timbre de la puerta, de inmediato Itachi abrió:

-¡Hola gente!... ¡Oh! ¿Eres tú Kakashi?, ¡Wow!, ¡Cuántos años han pasado! Me alegra tanto verte –dijo una voz muy familiar para los ahí presentes.

-¿Mmm?... ¡Naruto! Cuanto has crecido, cuántos años sin verte, dime ¿Qué haces por aquí? –dijo Kakashi mientras se daban un gran abrazo.

-Naruto-kun es el mejor amigo de Sasuke, viene muy seguido a visitar. –explicó Itachi alegremente.

-Vaya, no creí que Sasuke y tú fueran tan amigos.

-Sí, ese baka necesita del gran Naruto-sama para que lo guíe je je –dijo Naruto divertido. –a todo esto, ¿Dónde está? Itachi no me digas que aún no despierta, ya es muy tarde, el no suele dormir tanto.

-Hmm, la verdad no sé si ya esté despierto, ¿Por qué no vas a ver? –dicho esto Naruto salió disparado en dirección a la planta alta, no pudo dejar que Itachi le dijera que estaba en otro cuarto y que estaba con una chica claro, seguro Naruto mal entendería todo, es su culpa por ser tan impaciente ¿No?.

* * *

Llevaba más ó menos una hora despierto, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora creando un buen modo para soltarse del agarre de la chica peli rosa, oyó que alguien se acercaba, Sasuke pensó que sería Itachi, ¡Genial!, él podría ayudarle, que sirva de algo.

-¡Teme!, te he estado buscando por todas las habitaciones, ¿Por qué duermes aqu…….? –el rubio se quedó petrificado al ver a su amigo en la cama con una chica, en su propia casa.

-¿Naruto? –Sasuke se quedó confundido al ver la cara de asombro de su amigo, luego le preguntaría, lo importante era salir de esa cama, comenzaba a darle calor. –Naruto que bueno que llegaste, ayúdame a…

-¿E…est…estás loco?, ¿Dormir con mujeres en tu propia casa? ¡Donde queda ese respeto teme! –dijo Naruto con los ojos en blanco. – ¡Cínico, pervertido!, ¿Aparte quieres que te ayude? Dejo de verte una pequeña semana ¿Y ahora esto?, ¿Qué te ocurre baka, acaso no pudiste controlarte? Eres un…….

-Naruto… -dijo Sasuke ya muy molesto por todo lo que Naruto le decía.

-¡Qué! ¡Baka!

-En primera, no estoy de pervertido, ella es la chica a la que protejo, -dijo señalando a la chica que aún seguía dormida, Naruto empezaba a entender, -en segunda, te iba a pedir ayuda para poder salir de aquí, me tiene muy agarrado –dijo señalando su mano que seguía fuertemente agarrada a la chaqueta del azabache, Naruto ya estaba entrando en pánico por la expresión de Sasuke –y en tercera, Naruto… te aconsejo que salgas corriendo porque en cuanto me pueda zafar de ésta chica, ¡Voy a poner a prueba con tigo la resistencia de los vampiros! –dicho esto Naruto salió corriendo como si estuviera siendo perseguido por la peor de las atrocidades.

* * *

-¡Itachi!, ¡Itachi!, ¡Sasuke va a matarme! –gritó Naruto mientras bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto-kun? –preguntó viendo a Naruto pálido.

-Eh, bueno, digamos que hice enojar a Sasuke-teme y el ahora quiere matarme je je, ¡Por favor no dejes que me mate solo tengo 324 años, aún soy un pequeño!

-Naruto… -dijo Sasuke entrando a la cocina con cara de muy pocos amigos –pagarás la humillación.

-Sa… Sasuke, escucha, yo… estaba confundido… tú sabes… je je… ¡Itachi! –rogaba Naruto.

-¡Buenos días señorita Sakura! ¿Durmió bien? –preguntó Itachi amablemente, Sakura apareció en la entrada de la cocina, aún tallándose los ojos contestó:

-Buenos días, ¿Sasuke? ¿Quién es él?... Sasuke ¿Por qué lo ahorcas? –dijo Sakura viendo la cómica escena en la que Sasuke tenía aprisionado a Naruto y no dejaba de ahorcarlo. –Sasuke vas a matarlo.

-Descuida, este dobe, es vampiro, por más que no lo parezca. –dijo soltando al hiperactivo rubio quien tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus azules ojos.

-Ho… hola –saludó bastante sofocado. -… ¿Tú eres Sakura-chan? –preguntó ya más recuperado.

-Señorita Sakura, él es Naruto, es el mejor amigo de Sasuke y además pertenece a la tercera casa, los Uzumaki. –dijo Itachi presentando al rubio.

-Je je, eres muy bonita Sakura-chan, mucho gusto –dijo Naruto saludando cariñosamente a la chica.

-Hey dobe, las manos donde las vea. – advirtió el Uchiha menor a Naruto.

-Oye, tranquilo, solo le dije que es muy bonita, tu sabes que solo tengo ojos para mi querida Hinata –dijo ilusionado, sus ojos brillaron de inmediato con lo antes dicho.

-Je je… entonces, ¿Tú perteneces a la tercera casa? –preguntó Sakura bastante interesada.

-Así es –dijo Kakashi apareciendo de repente detrás de Sasuke el cual se sobresaltó y dio una leve exhalación al comprobar que era Kakashi –Sakura, ¿Quieres seguir con la lección de ayer?

-Sí tío, por favor cuéntame más.

-Bien, bien, vamos todos a la sala –dijo Itachi guiándolos a todos hacia el gran cuarto.

-¿Mmm? ¿Lección? ¿De qué hablan? –le susurró Naruto a Sasuke mientras caminaban todos hacia la sala.

-Hay dobe, nunca entiendes nada, hazme un favor y evita hacer preguntas, aprenderás un poco hoy sobre tu propia familia sí que guarda silencio.

-Mmm, Kakashi, ¿Vas a hablar de mi familia?

-Así es Naruto, Sakura debe aprender las historias de las cuatro casas, está llegando el momento de que ella tome su lugar en el consejo y yo tengo que instruirla con ayuda de la familia Uchiha, si tu quieres también puedes ayudar, serías de gran apoyo –terminó Kakashi sonriéndole al rubio.

-¡Claro!, descuida Sakura-chan el gran Naruto-sama te ayudará a…

-A matarte de risa –dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo al rubio.

-¡Oye! Teme que grosero eres –dijo Naruto con la intención de pelear con el Uchiha menor. A la manera de ver de Sakura, era muy divertido como Sasuke "jugaba" con Naruto, sin duda eran buenos amigos.

-Ok, ok, vamos a empezar, primero voy a hablarte de la familia Uzumaki y después te hablaré de la familia Hyuga…

-¡Ésa es la familia de mí Hinata! –gritó Naruto efusivamente.

-Ya Naruto sabemos que ésa es la familia de Hinata, deja de taladrar mi cabeza. –le dijo Sasuke.

- … ¬¬#

* * *

(Narra Kakashi)

_La familia Uzumaki, a pesar de ser una de las familias reales con más influencia en la sociedad, estaba muy separada de las otras familias, hasta que se llevó a cabo la unión de las cuatro casas ésta familia fue saliendo de su pequeña burbuja hasta convertirse en la tercera casa principal del consejo._

_-Nosotros hemos convocado a la familia Uzumaki, queremos hacer una alianza, aliarnos con las otras tres familias reales principales para poder llevar un control de los rebeldes, los convocamos por separado porque sabemos que están un poco alejados de las demás familias, queremos tu opinión Minato._

_-No estamos tan alejados de las demás familias Fugaku, estamos al tanto de todos los acontecimientos que han ocurrido, sabemos que quieren hacer esta alianza por la reciente muerte de tu tercer al mando, su esposa y lamentablemente su pequeña hija…_

_-No Minato, la pequeña hija está con vida –dijo Kakashi apareciendo en la entrada de la gran habitación en la cual se llevaba a cabo la pequeña junta._

_-Kakashi, lamento todo lo que ocurrió, tu hermana, no merecían que les ocurriera eso –dijo Minato tratando de acompañar a Kakashi en su luto._

_-descuida Minato, la vida sigue y tenemos que acontecernos a todo, por eso estamos aquí, Fugaku, continúa por favor._

_-Bien Kakashi… Minato, Madara es un rebelde, es cuestión de unos años para que él haga una gran resistencia, no es justo lo que está haciendo, quiere destruir la poca paz que hemos construido con los humanos, no podemos permitir eso, por desgracia, en ese momento, también quería matar a la hija de Shisui por lo que creemos que querrá deshacerse de las nuevas generaciones, las únicas familias que han tenido hijos en los últimos siglos son precisamente las cuatro familias más influyentes, la familia Haruno, la familia Hyuga, tú familia Uzumaki y mi familia Uchiha, todos hemos tenido hijos que son las nuevas generaciones._

_-¿Todos han tenido hijos? ¡Vaya! El tiempo pasa muy rápido.-dijo Minato sorprendido._

_-La familia Haruno tuvo a Sakura, quien también es parte Uchiha, por otra parte, Fugaku tiene 2 hijos, Itachi el mayor y Sasuke el menor, tú tienes a Naruto, y Hiashi tiene a Hinata. Todos ellos son la nueva generación de sucesores que tendrán que cargar con la maldad de Madara, tenemos que estar unidos, mantener buenas relaciones, entrenar bien a nuestras próximas generaciones para mantener el orden en todo esto, Minato queremos que te unas a nuestra alianza, las cuatro casas._

_-Las cuatro casas, mmm, sin duda tenemos un gran trabajo por delante, -Minato se quedó pensativo por unos segundos –dada la terrible circunstancia en la que estamos envueltos, me parece muy conveniente esto de las cuatro casas, está bien acepto la alianza con ustedes._

_-Excelente Minato, te agradezco mucho tu cooperación –dijo Fugaku mucho más tranquilo al tener asegurada la alianza con la familia Uzumaki._

_-Solo necesito unas cuantas respuestas Kakashi._

_-Dime Minato._

_-¿Tú solo te harás cargo de tu sobrina?, si no puedes yo podría criarla junto con Naruto quiero ayudarte Kakashi._

_-Gracias, –le respondió con una sonrisa. –pero todo ya está hecho, Sakura ha sufrido un gran trauma, además, quiero protegerla, así que hasta un determinado momento ella ignorará todo acerca de su raza._

_-¿Ignorar todo acerca de su raza?_

_-Así es, ella está siendo criada por familias humanas, hasta que se dé el momento le haremos saber todo acerca de su linaje._

_-¿No es una decisión un poco cruel?_

_-No, así tiene que ser, todo para protegerla, recuerda que ella tiene un linaje muy poderoso, por eso hay que protegerla a toda costa._

_-Entiendo, si crees que será lo mejor entonces te apoyo, otra cosa, ¿La familia Hyuga ya está aliada?_

_-Aún no, -respondió Fugaku –pero dentro de unos meses llevaremos a cabo una junta general en donde recibiremos la respuesta de la familia Hyuga._

_-Está bien. –terminó Minato._

_

* * *

  
_

-¡Vaya!, mi padre es genial. –dijo Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Así fue como se llevó a cabo la unión con la familia Uzumaki. –dijo Kakashi.

-Kakashi, tú estás en todo. –dijo Itachi con admiración.

-Je je hay cosas que deben ser así.

-¿Y qué hay de la familia Hyuga? –preguntó Sakura con interés.

-Mmm, la familia Hyuga acepto la alianza el día de la junta general, desde ese día se ha llevado una estrecha relación de las cuatro familias, se ha asegurado la convivencia de las nuevas generaciones, solo faltas tú Sakura, tienes que comenzar a con0cer bien a tus compañeros de generación, conoces un poco a Itachi, Sasuke y ahora a Naruto, solo te falta conocer a Hinata.

-Está bien tío, voy a conocerlos bien a todos.

-¡Sakura-chan! Hinata te va a caer muy bien, es un amor, es muy linda, es… es…

-Es un vampiro como cualquier otro –dijo Sasuke aburrido.

-¡Teme!, no es un simple vampiro, es una vampiresa muy bonita.

-lo que tu digas Naruto, lo que tu digas…

-Mmm, eres un amargado, Sakura-chan deberías casarte con Sasuke-teme tan vez así se le quite un poco lo amargado –dijo Naruto divertido, todos comenzaron a reír, menos Sakura y Sasuke, la primera se sonrojó un poco y bajo la cabeza, el segundo miró a Naruto con cara de "al rato verás Narutito"

* * *

-Tengo hambre –dijo Sakura.

-¿Hambre humana o hambre de vampiro? –preguntó Kakashi en tono cómico.

-Je je hambre humana.

-Yo también –dijo Naruto agregándose a la conversación.

-¿Puedo preparar algo Itachi-san?

-Claro señorita, pero ¿Sabe cocinar?

-Sí, vivir con los humanos no ha sido en vano. –dijo y se dirigió hacia la cocina, de inmediato la siguió Naruto el cual estaba jalando del brazo a Sasuke para que los acompañara.

Sakura preparaba algo que tenía muy buen aroma, Sasuke y Naruto estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina platicando-peleando, Kakashi e Itachi miraban divertidos a los dos muchachos desde la sala.

-Parece que Sasuke ya no ha tenido problemas ¿Verdad? –preguntó Kakashi curioso.

-No, todo ha marchado bastante bien desde que ella se esfumó, también le ha ayudado mucho tener que cuidar de la señorita, si no hubiera sido por eso yo creo que él estaría muy mal.

-Sí, ¿Sabes?, el estar en todo no siempre es bueno, les guardo mucho cariño a ambos, no me gustaba nada verte a ti deprimido por tu hermano y menos me gustaba ver a Sasuke completamente hundido por culpa de ella.

-Sí, fue una racha muy infeliz, que diferencia a ahora ¿No? –dijo el Uchiha mayor sonriendo.

-Sí, -Kakashi le regresó la sonrisa. –espero que esa mujer haya quedado en el pasado, ahí es su lugar. –finalizó con rencor.

Siguieron mirando a la cocina, específicamente a Sasuke quien ahora estaba forcejeando graciosamente con Naruto mientras Sakura les pedía que se detuvieran.

-Me gustaría que fuera cierto, lo malo es que para nosotros los vampiros, el pasado, presente y futuro nos es lo mismo. –dijo Itachi con un deje de tristeza, como si presintiera la tormenta que se avecinaba, en la cual su hermano estaría en medio.

* * *

* * *

Ok, bueno, aquí el cap. ya apreció Naruto así que ya perdió la seriedad XD, estoy a punto de "cavar mi propia tumba" porque meteré a un personaje que a algunos les es indiferente y otros en verdad la odian, ¿Saben quien es? al primero que me responda correctamente le daré de regalo un One-shot de naruto, romance, de la pareja que quieran, como el ganador queira q sea! y q hagan lo q quieran!, q porq lo hago? ps simplemente por que estoy feliz porque ya estoy de vacaciones asi que lanzo la casa por la ventana mmm? (literalmente hablando claro XS)

Muchas gracias por su tiempo, nos leemos!


	9. Capítulo 9: Nueva amenaza

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!....... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO………..)

* * *

Capítulo 9: Nueva amenaza.

Era un nuevo día, Sakura regresaba a casa en el tren subterráneo, recordaba lo que momento antes habían acordado ella y los demás presentes en la residencia Uchiha.

_Flash back:_

_-Bien Sakura, como te habrás dado cuenta necesitas entrenamiento, pero también necesitamos mantenerlo todo en secreto, tu madre no debe saber nada acerca de nuestro linaje. –dijo Kakashi, a lo que la peli rosa reclamó._

_-¿Por qué tío?, ella es mi madre, ella debe saber quién soy, debo decirle todo… ahora entiendo muchas cosas, ella debe pensar que soy extraña, es decir hace tantos años que ella me cuida y yo no he cambiado mucho, ¡No he cambiado en nada tío Kakashi ella debe saber…! –fue interrumpida por el peli plateado._

_-Sakura, sabes perfectamente la situación en la que estamos todos, suficiente tenemos con tener que cuidar nuestras espaldas, ¿Acaso le quieres dar una carga a tu madre de semejante tamaño en la espalda? Una carga que seguramente será muy difícil de llevar, Sakura sé que quieres que ella lo sepa todo pero por ahora lo mejor será no decir nada, es lo idóneo._

_-Tío… ¿Pero cómo haremos para que pueda comenzar a entrenarme? Se necesitará de tiempo, habrá noches en que no llegue a dormir, mi madre se preocupará… ¡No!, no va a preocuparse, ¡Se pondrá neurótica!_

_-Déjanoslo todo a nosotros... –dijo Itachi entrando en la conversación –tengo un plan a prueba de tontos, sin duda Naruto-kun podrá ayudarnos…_

_-… ¡Oye! –dijo Naruto al fin entendiendo el sarcasmo del Uchiha mayor._

_-De que plan hablas –preguntó Sakura._

_-Oh, ¿No confías en mí señorita? ¡Qué terrible Sasuke, la señorita Sakura no confía en este humilde caballero!...._

_-Hmp, no la culpo._

_-Amargado –dijo en susurro, después se dirigió a Sakura –descuida señorita, todo estará muy bien, ya verás que los hermanos Uchiha arreglarán todo… ah, y también Naruto-kun. –terminó divertido al ver la reacción del rubio._

_-E… está bien…_

Fin de flash back.

Sinceramente, Sakura no estaba del todo confiada de lo que los hermanos y un rubio híper activo pudieran hacer, y si a eso le agregabas un peli plateado bastante ideático el resultado terminaba por darle escalofríos a la chica, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Debería de haberse quedado más tiempo en la residencia para poder concluir con más calma, cada minuto que pasaba hacía que la paciencia de la ojiverde se fuera cada vez más y más lejos.

* * *

Llegando a su casa se encontró con su madre, quién estaba preparando comida:

-Hola mamá, ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Sakura, dejando un poco de lado su preocupación.

-¡Hola hija!, adivina que.

-¿Mmm? ¿Quieres que adivine algo?, apuesto a que vas a tener invitados esta noche o de lo contrario no estarías haciendo tanta comida –dijo alegre y burlonamente Sakura, quién conocía bastante bien a su madre.

-Oh Sakura, no es justo, yo quería darte la sorpresa, además esto es para las personas que van a ayudarte –dijo su madre, frustrada de que su hija la haya descubierto, más no se dio cuenta del repentino nerviosismo de su hija.

-… ¿Cómo? ¿Personas que van a ayudarme? –estaba ya muy nerviosa, casi entrando en pánico temiendo lo peor, no podría ser, ¡Era imposible! -¿De… de que me hablas mamá?

-Verás hija, Kakashi habló hace relativamente poco, me dijo que estaba muy frustrado consigo mismo por no haberte ayudado todo este tiempo en la carrera de medicina, así que, aprovechando que ya estás por terminar y que la carrera se torna más difícil a estas alturas, decidió ponerte tutores completamente especializados, "de mi entera confianza y estoy seguro de que le enseñarán a nuestra pequeña Sakura todo lo que le falta por aprender de ese mundo tan ingrato que es la… medicina" –terminó, imitando la voz de Kakashi en la última frase.

-Habló hace relativamente poco ¿Eh? –Dijo Sakura sabiendo que inmediatamente después que ella salió de la residencia Uchiha su tío se ha de haber dedicado a hablar a la madre de Sakura, realmente infame… -¿Qué más te dijo? –no podía decirle algo peor… ¿O sí?

-Mmm, no, creo que ya es todo, vendrán a cenar, cuando los conozcas quiero que seas cortés con ellos ¿Está bien?, dos personas mayores merecen respeto.

-Un momento, mamá, ¿Kakashi te dijo la edad de mis tutores?

-No hija, pero para ser dos especialistas deben ser adultos ¿No?, no me creería que dos muchachos lleguen argumentando que son tus próximos tutores.

-Mmm, eso lo quiero ver –dijo en susurro y se fue a su cuarto, necesitaba dormir un poco.

* * *

Ya era de noche, la casa estaba impecable y Sakura… dormía plácidamente.

-¡Sakura, en una hora llega tu tío, no quiero volver a repetirte que te levantes! Harás el ridículo frente a tus nuevos tutores.

-Mmm, ¿Podrías gritar más bajo?, la que hará el ridículo serás tú si no bajas 2 decibeles a tu sonido.

-Sakura… -la voz sombría de su madre empezaba a tomar forma… grotesca… ¡Peligro! ¡Código 3!

-Ok, ok, me muevo ¿Ves? Ya no te enojes, estoy moviéndome.

-Así está mejor –finalizó y tomó su tranquila sonrisa, la madre de Sakura era de cuidado, ¿Y decía Kakashi que ella no soportaría el peso? Já, ¡Eso era mentira! Tiene un genio de los mil demonios.

* * *

En camino a la casa de Sakura, los dos hermanos junto con el peli plateado y el rubio platicaban el "plan" para esa noche:

-Kakashi, ¿¡Cómo demonios se te ocurrió algo así!? –gritaba Sasuke fuera de sí.

-Vamos, vamos, tú sabes que el tiempo nos empieza a pisar los talones, debemos empezar con el entrenamiento de Sakura, además… No me digas que fue mala idea Sasuke, es lo mejor, Itachi y tú son médicos verdaderos…

-Con títulos de hace más de 100 años… -le interrumpió Sasuke.

-Con más de 100 años de experiencia… -ahora le interrumpió Kakashi.

-Completamente veteranos con los métodos de ahora… -le volvió a interrumpir Sasuke.

-La sabiduría es su fuerte… -de nuevo le interrumpió Kakashi tratando de que todo lo que Sasuke dijera se convirtiera en algo positivo.

-Vamos Kakashi, sabes bien que si la madre de la enana nos pide el título, primero se infarta por ver la fecha de liberación y después llama a la policía por ser "ancianos y falsificadores".

-Conozco bien a Ángela, ella jamás pediría sus títulos, solo denle la seguridad de que son "médicos actuales" y todo resultará bien.

-Vamos Sasuke, qué te mortifica, no será la primera vez que mientas. –dijo Itachi el cual iba manejando.

-Mmm…

-Uh, Sasuke-teme no te preocupes, estoy seguro que Itachi lo tiene todo controlado, ¿Verdad? –preguntó sonriendo a Itachi.

-Exacto Naruto-kun –dijo y volteó a ver a su hermano por el retrovisor –es bueno que alguien sí confíe en mí.

* * *

-Sakura, ya están aquí, date prisa por favor.

-Basta… _Si ahora gritas no me imagino cuando los veas, te va a dar un infarto._ –pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras, también entre uno de sus pensamientos estaba el cambiarse el nombre, cuidad y por supuesto familia, había comprobado que su única familia estaba completamente loca.

-Hola Ángela, cuánto tiempo sin verte ¿No? –saludaba animosamente Kakashi, mientras los dos hermanos que estaban atrás de él decían algo parecido a "mentiroso y aparte ojo alegre".

-Hola Kakashi, mucho tiempo es verdad, no sabes cuánto te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por nuestra pequeña Sakura, y bien, ¿Quiénes son?

-Bueno… ¡Son estos dos grandes muchachos! Y el rubio… ¡También será de gran ayuda! –dijo Kakashi casi gritando, tratando de que sonara ¿Espectacular?

-¿Eh?, Kakashi… bueno, el muchacho mayor puedo creértelo pero, estos chicos se ven de la edad de Sakura, ¿Estás seguro de que son médicos? –la duda estaba presente en la voz de la joven madre.

-Mucho gusto señorita Ángela, soy Uchiha Itachi, él es mi hermano menor Uchiha sasuke, y nuestro ayudante Uzumaki Naruto, verá, sé que nuestra apariencia se ve bastante joven pero le aseguro que estamos muy especializados en la medicina, es nuestra pasión. Kakashi es nuestro gran amigo y en cuanto nos pidió ayuda para este último año de la señorita Sakura no pudimos negarnos, nos da gusto que alguien comparta nuestra pasión por esta carrera además… ¿Cree usted que romperíamos la confianza de Kakashi? Y ahora que conocemos a tan hermosa y joven madre… **¿Cree que romperíamos su confianza?** -¡Eso!, el "gancho de los Uchiha" en acción.

La madre de Sakura sólo atinó a ponerse completamente roja, ¿Qué humano se podría resistir a los encantos de un vampiro? La pobre mujer solo podía tartamudear ante la sorpresiva cercanía del Uchiha mayor.

-Definitivamente… ustedes los Uchiha son una amenaza para la población femenina. –sentenció Sakura.

-Vamos Sakura, tenemos que cenar, perdón, tienen que cenar… eh bueno, todos vamos a cenar, Itachi-san ¿Usted quiere cenar? Je je. –francamente no se le entendía nada a lo que decía la madre de Sakura.

-Basta mamá, no te "quemes" más.

* * *

-Bien, entonces, ¿Cómo serían las clases? –preguntó Ángela, todos estaban en la mesa conversando.

-Lamento decirle que las clases serán un poco arduas –habló Sasuke -éste último año es el más difícil y queremos que con nuestras clases ella esté completamente preparada, no queremos tener ningún fallo.

-Mmm, dices que tu nombre es Sasuke ¿Verdad?

-Así es.

-Me parece que eres muy maduro para tu edad muchacho, sin duda un buen ejemplo, el chico rubio… Naruto, tu también te ves de confianza y ni hablar de Itachi, los tres son todo un ejemplo a seguir para tantos… ¡Está bien! Estoy segura que mi hija aprenderá mucho con ustedes como sus tutores personales, son dignos de confianza y Kakashi los respalda, y sobre el costo yo considero que…

-Oh, por favor no diga eso, -dijo Itachi –nosotros no estamos dispuestos a recibir dinero, hacemos esto por el bien de la señorita… por su bien como estudiante claro… -se pudo un poco nervioso con sus últimas palabras, a diferencia de su hermano menor, Itachi no estaba muy acostumbrado a mentir y menos a los humanos.

-Pero… se me hace un poco injusto que hagan esto sin una paga, deben tener cosas que hacer, las clases que le darán a Sakura sin duda les quitará tiempo, es demasiado injusto muchachos por favor yo…

-No se preocupe, yo estoy dispuesto… -dijo Sasuke viendo directamente a Sakura –estoy dispuesto a pasar todo el tiempo necesario para que ella aprenda todo, no quiero que le pase nada… -ni él mismo se estaba dando cuenta de la magnitud de lo que decía, por suerte reaccionó a tiempo –na… nada en los exámenes finales, son terribles ¿Sabe? Je je.

La madre de Sakura no era tonta, pudo ver la mirada del muchacho especialmente dirigida a su hija, más por influencia de la repentina confianza hacia ellos decidió callar, después de todo, el joven Uchiha no se veía mal educado, más que nada estaba criado como todo un caballero, a su "corta" edad el ya era un médico, y Kakashi los conocía desde hace "mucho" tiempo, no tenía por qué desconfiar.

La velada pasó amenamente, curiosamente, los hermanos nunca se habían distraído tanto con una humana, los humanos y especialmente las humanas que ellos conocían eran muy "especiales" por así decirlo, Ángela por lo contrario era una humana como ninguna otra, con un sentido de la responsabilidad muy en alto, pero también era simpática y divertida, sin duda la familia Haruno había sabido escoger bien a la que sería la madre de Sakura. Ángela quería demasiado a Sakura, se veía a simple vista, esto despertó un sentido de la responsabilidad muy grande en los hermanos, pero aún más en el Uchiha menor, querer proteger la sonrisa de esas dos mujeres, una humana y una vampiresa, en completa paz y con un vinculo de cariño inquebrantable, eso era lo que los hermanos estaban dispuestos a proteger.

* * *

Pasadas las semanas comenzaron los entrenamientos, los cuales eran duros, no era el ejercicio físico lo que agotaba, era el control mental que debía tener en todo momento, se estaba esforzando al máximo, tanto así que por tratar de repartir sus deberes escolares y sus nuevos deberes en el entrenamiento se olvidaba de comer, incluso se olvidaba de ponerse transfusiones, sin embargo ella sentía que aún podía aguantar, no podía detenerse, no ahora, tal vez si se detenía después sería muy tarde.

-Bien, suficiente por hoy señorita Sakura. –Dijo Itachi tocándole la cabeza a la chica -¡Vaya! Te hierve la cabeza, en verdad necesitas enfriarte un momento.

-Estoy bien, ya me falta poco para poder controlar la onda expansiva, solo necesito concentrarme un poco más y…

-Todo está bien señorita, no hay necesidad de apurarse tanto si ya lo tienes casi hecho ¿No? –le dijo tranquilamente. –vamos, hay que descansar.

-Está bien, gracias Itachi.

Ya descansando, comenzaron a platicar, mientras Sakura se ponía una toalla fría en la cabeza.

-Dime Itachi, estos últimos días… bueno ¿Sasuke está bien? –la pregunta sorprendió a Itachi.

-… ¡Claro que está bien! –dijo con ánimo tratando de tapar lo que en verdad sentía.

-Ah, ¿Si? Dime, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Sasuke? –Sakura no era tonta, los últimos 3 días Sasuke se había ausentado tanto que ni siquiera lo había visto, y esto no era solo ella, Itachi siendo su hermano, ni él mismo había visto a Sasuke, últimamente estaba sintiendo una presencia, presencia del pasado, el solo recordar el pasado hacía que Itachi quisiera gritar.

-Hace unos días… no lo veo… en verdad me sorprende mucho que se haya dado cuenta señorita –trataba de sonreír pero su seriedad y preocupación iban más allá de lo que él quisiera.

-Itachi… ¡Lo tengo!, habla a casa, dile a mamá que tengo que quedarme en su casa hoy, y nos dedicaremos a buscar a Sasuke ¿Si?

-No tengo ningún problema con eso pero, hay cosas que han pasado en el pasado con Sasuke, me temo que tal vez el pasado nos esté alcanzando… yo sé que tú estás muy unida a Sasuke y no quisiera que vieras cosas que no…

-No importa –le interrumpió la peli rosa –lo importante es encontrar a Sasuke, ¿No es así Itachi?

-Si, señorita… llamaré a tu madre.

* * *

-Despierta Sasuke… -en su media conciencia podía escuchar esa voz, le parecía conocida, ¡Cielos! ¿Que le había pasado?, todo fue muy rápido, lo único que sentía en ese momento era una profunda tristeza por no haber podido escapar de sus brazos… de nuevo… alguien le seguía llamando con mucha insistencia, trataba de unir cabos pero no podía, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? Serían días, el tenía algo que hacer… un deber… algo debía cuidar…

-¡SAKURA! –despertó gritando al recordar que había estado durmiendo por días, ¿Y Sakura qué? Él tenía que cuidarla.

Sasuke estaba sudando frío, el solo pensar que nadie estaba a su cuidado y que esto hubiera sido aprovechado por Madara o peor aún por Danzo le atemorizaba tanto que cualquier imagen que se le pasaba por la mente hacía que se marease. A su lado había una mujer, la cual estaba muy feliz porque Sasuke hubiera despertado, Sasuke la reconoció de inmediato, ese cabello rojo era inconfundible…

-Karin… -dijo Sasuke con un hilo de voz, de inmediato como si de una avalancha de recuerdos se tratase, el joven recordó todo lo ocurrido en esos últimos 3 días, terrible, ¿Cómo había hecho eso? ¿Cómo había caído de nuevo tan fácilmente? Y lo peor de todo ¿¡Como había dejado sola a Sakura!? ¡Qué demonios le había pasado!

-Sasuke, que dormilón te has vuelto, pero no importa, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, mi Sasuke… me alegra tanto de que me hayas hecho tuya de nuevo…

-Hacerte… mía –estaba completamente en shock, recordaba todo, completamente todo.

-Sasuke… hagámoslo… otra vez… -dijo seductoramente, pegando su cuerpo desnudo con el de él y empujándolo hacia la almohada.

-Otra… vez…

* * *

-Bien señorita, tenemos toda la mañana para buscar a Sasuke, así que tendrá que dormir muy bien ¿Está bien? Partiremos antes de que amanezca.

-Muy bien Itachi, entonces yo me iré a dormir. –dijo Sakura, se despidió del joven y subió las escaleras.

Itachi estaba viendo la televisión de la sala, no veía nada en especial, estaba meditando acerca de donde podría estar su hermano menor, pedía a gritos que no fuera ella, _no, ella no, no puede ser, por favor no._ Su mente era un caos, momentos después se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un Sasuke bastante demacrado.

-¡Sasuke!, ¿Qué te ha pasado, donde has estado? ¿Hermano estás bien? –las emociones de Itachi explotaron en un abrazo hacia su hermano menor, esta vez no había burla ni juego, solo un gran alivio por volver a ver a su pequeño hermano.

-Sa… Sakura… Itachi, Sakura, Sakura está…

-la señorita está arriba durmiendo, íbamos a buscarte al amanecer –al parecer se dio cuenta de la preocupación de Sasuke –no te preocupes, ella está muy bien.

Sentando a su hermano en el sofá de la gran sala, Itachi comenzó con el interrogatorio obligatorio:

-Sasuke, tienes que decirme que pasó, te ausentaste 3 días, ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Si la señorita aún no supiera nada de nosotros ¿Qué hubiera hecho? Seguramente ya la habrían atrapado y…

-Ya, Itachi ya, por favor… -se revolvió un poco sus azabaches cabellos –lo recuerdo todo, todo…

_Flash back:_

_ Sasuke caminaba por la calle, al igual que su hermano el estaba sintiendo desde hace poco tiempo una presencia bastante familiar, el valor que tenía, pensó que sería suficiente como para enfrentar cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa estaría bien, pero ella no, ella aún representaba mucho en su existencia:_

_-¡Sasuke! Mi Sasuke, por fin te encuentro –esa voz, tan familiar, tan poderosa, tan seductora, apareció detrás de él fundiendo más de la mitad de su razón._

_-Karin… ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, ¡Diablos!, ¡Qué hermosa se veía! –que quieres._

_-Sasuke… yo solo quiero estar con tigo, Sasuke… -se acercó demasiado a él, pegando su cuerpo al fuerte cuerpo de él… Fue demasiado, sin pensarlo él la abrazó de forma desesperada, besándola, estaba completamente perdido, fuera de sí._

_-Sasuke –decía entre besos –te extrañé tanto, por favor, quiero que me hagas tuya de nuevo…_

_ La buena cordura de Sasuke en ese momento estaba de vacaciones, era como un animal, una bestia, entre besos apasionados entraron a el cuarto que Karin rentaba, como vampiro, Sasuke tenía que saciar su sed, esa sed que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo y Karin iba a darle todo el placer que el necesitara… _

_ Los próximos tres días Sasuke estuvo con Karin, en todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella no hubo mundo para él, no le importo nada ni nadie solo Karin y él…_

Fin flash back.

-¡Bien Sasuke! Ganaste el premio a la cordura y las buenas costumbres. –dijo Itachi en tono bastante sarcástico.

-Basta Itachi, no fue mi intención que…

-¿No fue tu intención? Por lo que me dices tuviste toda la intención, mira que tirarte a Karin por casi tres días es una irresponsabilidad brutal. Sasuke, me estas decepcionando mucho, ¿Acaso tengo que ser el hermano mayor que no deja salir al menor ni para comprar la leche? –decía Itachi bastante molesto y decepcionado por lo que había hecho su hermano.

No se daban cuenta pero, una pequeña figura estaba escondida en el pasillo. Sakura quien al escuchar el grito de Itachi al llamar a su hermano despertó, iba a bajar para ver a Sasuke, estaba muy preocupada por él, pero al escuchar la historia que le estaba contando a su hermano mayor se quedó petrificada, no entendía muchas cosas, ¿Quién era Karin?, ¿Estuvo con ella todo ese tiempo? ¿Lo estuvieron haciendo todo ese tiempo? ¡Qué pasaba aquí!… la chica trataba de encontrar algo coherente en sus pensamientos… _"Siempre te he cuidado y siempre voy a cuidarte" _llegó a su mente esa frase con la cuál Sasuke le había asegurado que ella no estaría sola, ¡El le dijo que nunca la dejaría sola! _"Siempre voy a cuidarte…" _Siempre voy a cuidarte ¿Eh? Gran mentiroso, _"No quiero que le pase nada…" _Sí claro, durante tres días estuvo ausente, de cuidarla, de entrenarla, de todo… a ella no le importaba que él la protegiera o la entrenara, simplemente quería estar con él, no quería sentirse sola… la dejó sola, la dejó sola…

-Sasuke, eres un mentiroso… eres un fraude –dijo en un susurro para convencerse a sí misma, una pulsación en su cabeza le daba aviso de que su dolor se intensificaría así que decidió irse a dormir, de nuevo ese porte, ese carácter, era tal su soltura que no pareciera que le importara lo que había hecho el Uchiha menor, tampoco le importaba su propia soledad… Karin, ¿Quién era Karin? Ella representaba una nueva amenaza y un posible obstáculo en los planes de Sakura, y ella estaba adquiriendo la mentalidad de eliminar los obstáculos sin piedad…

* * *

Bien antes que nada muchas gracias por la espera, mi salud no ha sido muy buena, parece que me emocioné demaciado por las vacaciones XD, ok, punto num dos, despues de ver el contenido del cap 9 he decidido que me cambiare el nombre, y la cuidad, ¿Motivo? muchos querran asecinarme!!!!!, no me hagan nada, juro que esto se pondra mejor, no maten a esta pobre escritora que esta saliendo de una enfermedad que la hizo trizas, me he inspirado mucho para este capi, queria darle mas emocion y mas caracter a Sakura, aunque fue al final pero... ¿Lo logre? jojo a partir de ahora subo los capis mas seguido, una enfermedad no volvera a incapacitarme así muahaha!!!!

De nuevo muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, yo los leo y los respondo pero los ultimos del capitulo 8 no los respondi porque hasta ahora que me puse a escribir este nuevo cap los pude leer, asi que aprovecho para mandarles saludos a todos y agradecerles el tiempo que se emplean tanto en leer como en dejar reviews muchas gracias!!!!!!!!, nos leemos!!!!!!!!!


	10. Capítulo 10: Memorias que quiero olvidar

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!....... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO………..)

* * *

Capítulo 10: Memorias que quiero olvidar.

Durmió plácidamente, como si no hubiera presenciado absolutamente nada, la noche pasó rápidamente y la mañana llegó antes de lo esperado. Sakura dormía tranquilamente hasta que escuchó una voz bastante conocida:

-Chica, chica despierta, vamos no duermas tanto debes entrenar –era Sasuke quién se recostó en la cama al lado de ella, sin darse cuenta empezó a acariciarle la cabeza hasta que la peli rosa despertó. –vaya, ya era hora de que te… -la mano de la chica había quitado bruscamente su mano de la cabeza de la peli rosa, Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido. -¿Qué te ocurre? Soy yo.

-Sé que eres tú, -dijo Sakura fríamente, había decidido no hacer o decir algo acerca de lo que había escuchado la noche anterior, pero al sentir esa mano en su cabeza no pudo cerrase a ese coraje que tenía desde la noche. –podías despertarme hablándome, no era necesario que me tocaras. –terminó bruscamente.

-¿…? Oh, ya sé, estas molesta porque me ausenté por tres días ¿No?, no te enojes, no volverá a pasar…

-No te pedí explicaciones, lo único que te dije fue que no había necesidad de tocarme.

-¿No quieres que te toque? –se fue acercando a ella, ¿Cómo rayos podía estar él así? No se veía mal, no se veía culpable, era el mismo Uchiha Sasuke de siempre -¿Despertamos de mal humor?, ¿Tanto que ni siquiera quieres que te toque?, eres mala, y egoísta, ¿Qué pasa si yo quiero tocarte?

-¡Pasa que si me tocas seré lo último que toques en tu existencia! –Gritó a Sasuke mientras alzaba su mano a la altura de el rostro del joven –sí, estoy de muy mal humor, mejor vete o tu hermano tendrá que limpiar un desastre.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor? Algo debe haberte hecho enfadar mucho como para que estés en tal condición. –Itachi estaba en el marco de la puerta, desde que Sakura le gritó a Sasuke el había subido a investigar que estaba pasando, lo que vio fue a una Sakura muy enojada y a un Sasuke sorprendido, en ese momento, cuando todo se estaba sobre calentando Itachi decidió intervenir:

-¿Qué le has hecho ahora Sasuke?, ¿No te parece suficiente ausentarte por tres días como para que ahora que por fin nos haces el honor de estar con nosotros aparte estés molestando a la señorita? –habían acordado no decirle nada a Sakura, más el muchacho con doctorado en sarcasmo no desperdiciaría cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara para hacerle saber a su hermano lo molesto que estaba con la situación reciente.

-Silencio Itachi, no te metas, ésta chica está enojada con migo y en éste momento me va a decir por qué –Sasuke comenzaba a impacientarse, por algún motivo no le gustaba nada ver a la chica enojada, y más si estaba enojada con él.

-… ¿Qué te hace sentir tan importante como para que yo gaste mis energías en enojarme con tigo? –dijo Sakura con prepotencia en su voz.

-¿Qué dijiste? –ya estaba enojado, tenía suficiente con lo que estaba pasándole como para que ahora esa chica esté enojada con él.

-Lo que oíste, me voy, no tengo ganas de entrenar… lo siento Itachi nos veremos después –dijo despidiéndose del Uchiha mayor.

* * *

Habiéndose retirado de la residencia, Sasuke estaba tan pensativo que ni siquiera escuchaba lo que le decía su hermano, más un comentario de éste logró captar su atención.

-… lo bueno es que por lo menos no está enojada con migo ¿No?, así ya comprobamos que en verdad está enojada con tigo Sasuke.

-Cállate ¿Por qué demonios está así con migo? –al Uchiha no se le ocurría un verdadero motivo por el cual ella estuviese enojada con él. –me ausento por tres días y me encuentro ahora con esto…

-Hey –le interrumpió Itachi.

-Deja de interrumpirme en todo idio… -de nuevo fue interrumpido por su hermano mayor.

-Tú eres el idiota, ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?

-¿Cuenta? De qué.

-Tú y yo hablamos como si estuviéramos solos en casa pero no se nos pasó por la cabeza que la señorita también podría haber escuchado tu "hot history", piénsalo, como me pondría si la persona que jura protegerme se ausenta por tres días y lo hace solo por coj… -la mano de su hermano menor le tapó la boca con desesperación.

-Entiendo, entiendo, entonces por eso está enojada ¿Verdad? –dijo Sasuke tratando de sonar lo más serio posible.

-..., tal vez, ó tal vez solamente estaba de mal humor y como tú fuiste el primero que vio al despertar…

-Creo que le debo explicaciones… voy a su casa regreso después.

-… ¿Qué me asegura que en verdad vas a ver a la señorita y no aprovecharás para irte de nuevo con Karin? –dijo Itachi desconfiadamente.

-¿Me crees enfermo?, solo pasó esta vez, yo no la buscaré.

-¿Y si ella te busca?, si no mal recuerdo, hace tres días tú tampoco la estabas buscando, ella te encontró y te atrapó, ¿Y sí te encuentra de nuevo?... ¿Te volverá a atrapar? –todo lo que Itachi decía, era con la intención de que Sasuke reaccionara un poco acerca de todo lo que había hecho.

-No lo sé… -esas palabras sorprendieron mucho al Uchiha mayor, –no sé si me vuelva a atrapar, pero tampoco puedo dejar sola a Sakura…

-Uh, hermanito, tienes un gran conflicto ¿Lo sabías?

-Cállate –amenazó y salió a toda velocidad en dirección a la casa de Sakura.

* * *

Desde que había llegado, no había hecho otra cosa más que sumergirse en los libros de medicina, estaba un poco atrasada y tenía que ponerse al corriente o la farsa de "los tutores especializados" se iría al diablo, su madre le había ofrecido comer pero ella la rechazó, no tenía tiempo, ni ganas de comer, solo quería salir por un momento de la realidad con ayuda de los libros aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había probado alimento? Y más importante, no recordaba haberse puesto alguna transfusión desde hace aproximadamente dos días… ¡Bah! Tendría más tiempo después, ahora aunque estuviera un poco mareada debía terminar sus deberes.

Sin darse cuenta, una figura se situó en la ventana tomándole por sorpresa:

-¿Qué quieres?, estoy ocupada –dijo tajantemente.

-Quiero hablar, si, se nota que estás muy ocupada, te ves bastante ocupada en tratar de mantener el equilibrio para no caerte por el mareo… -dicho esto Sakura abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos viéndolo fijamente – sé ve que no has comido en muchas horas… ¿Has tomado sangre? Te ves demasiado pálida.

-No molestes, después me ocuparé de eso, ahora debo sacar este trabajo o reprobaré en la materia.

-¿Después?

-Sí, después, ahora vete de aquí, no me molestes.

-Lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-Saber qué.

-Karin… -sin quererlo Sakura frunció el seño, Karin… el Uchiha comprobó sus sospechas al ver la reacción de la chica -¡Bingo! –Sakura enfureció. –antes que te enojes y de que yo te explique debo decirte que es de mala educación espiar las conversaciones.

-Yo, solamente quería bajar a ver como estabas, me detuvo tu historia y aunque no quisiera me quedé ahí escuchando el resto, solo quería saber cómo estabas, no era mi intención escuchar cosas que no me conciernen.

-Sakura… -la chica estaba enojada, pero más que con Sasuke, con ella misma por haber escuchado cosas que no eran de su incumbencia. –ya Sakura, además, todo es mi culpa, te descuidé y…

-No importa, después de todo ya nada vuelve a ser igual nunca, en cuanto sepa defenderme bien tú ya no tendrás que cuidarme, eso lo sé… tú tortura se va a acabar Sasuke, vas a ser libre sin tener que estar cuidándome siempre –de algún modo, la forma en que Sakura decía todo eso hacía que Sasuke tuviese el temor de que eso se cumpliera.

-No digas tonterías, yo siempre….

-"Voy a estar con tigo", "nunca voy a abandonarte" ¿Verdad?... –el ambiente era tenso, nadie habló, cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, uno pensaba que hacer para calmar esa culpa que de pronto sentía y la otra solamente quería que él desapareciera –hay cosas que no se pueden cumplir, así que mejor vete haciendo a la idea de que no vas a protegerme para toda la vida.

-Si yo quiero hacerlo lo haré ¿Eso está mal?

-¡Haz lo que quieras pero desaparécete de aquí! –Sakura ya estaba muy alterada, la idea que ella misma dijo le estaba haciendo mucho daño, temía mucho a la soledad.

En un intento por tranquilizarla, Sasuke la tomó por los hombros, ella apresuradamente trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! ¿Con qué derecho te sientes para tocarme?

-Y tú ¿Con que autoridad te crees para ordenarme que hacer? –Sasuke era más fuerte, pudo sostener a la chica a pesar de su rechazo. –Yo hago lo que quiero, no me ordenes que hacer.

-Eso me queda muy claro, sé perfectamente que tú haces todo lo que te place, Sasuke suéltame ¡Me das asco! –esas palabras hirieron profundamente al Uchiha, el no tomó precaución de su fuerza.

-Basta ya Sakura, ¡No me juzgues por algo tan…! –su agarre se volvió más violento, sin darse cuenta estaba lastimando a la chica, ella solo lo veía con expresión de angustia en su rostro, al ver esto el joven Uchiha quitó la fuerza de su agarre, al hacerlo la chica se tiró al piso abrazándose a sí misma. –lo siento.

Se arrodilló con ella, Sakura seguía abrazándose y con la vista perdida, tal imagen hizo sentir al joven peor que una basura, todo por ella… no podía permitir que su pasado lo alejara de su presente, Karin era del pasado, debía dejarla en el pasado, ahí es su lugar, Sakura es su presente, debe protegerla y salvarla de esa soledad, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó los brazos de la chica delicadamente, no hacía caso a los susurros que ella le decía, simplemente calló todo sonido proveniente de la boca de Sakura con un abrazo muy impetuoso, era cálido y silencioso, pero no se necesitaban palabras para describir el mar de sentimientos que ambos sentían en ese momento.

-Karin es el pasado, no dejaré que el pasado me atrape de nuevo, ella fue algo importante en mi vida, fue como algo doloroso, muy doloroso, fue solo el deseo de un vampiro inexperto hacia una humana tonta, -dijo sin soltar a Sakura de sus brazos, ella escuchaba atentamente mientras él seguía hablando –ya tengo mi castigo, ella no me dejará en paz hasta que yo me oponga, con ella es suficiente Sakura, no quiero que tú me rechaces, por favor, no me digas que te doy asco, no sabes lo terrible que me sentí.

-No puedo decirte bien lo que pienso, estoy muy enfadada, vete, es lo mejor. –dijo la chica tajantemente.

-No me voy a ir, y menos sabiendo que no estás bien.

-Já, ahora te preocupas mucho ¿No? Descuida, no estoy tan mal, no quiero que el gran Uchiha Sasuke se preocupe, tienes cosas más importantes de que ocuparte.

-No tengo nada importante, ya te lo dije, el pasado es el pasado y el presente es lo que me importa.

Sakura quería zafarse del abrazo del chico pero su fuerza era nula, Sasuke se dio cuenta inmediatamente de esto, él mismo dejó de abrazar a la chica más no dejó que se incorporara, al ver la expresión de duda del rostro de la chica sólo atinó a sonreír como si tratara de expresarle que todo estaría bien, después de esto, desabrochó su camisa justo para que su cuello quedara al descubierto:

-Creo que es momento de que vallas recordando el método más rápido para obtener sangre fresca. –dicho esto acercó su cuello a la boca de la chica, ésta estaba perpleja.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Quieres que te muerda y beba de tu sangre? Estás loco, mis colmillos no son tan filosos como para…

-Ah, es verdad –dicho esto sacó su navaja, se hizo un pequeño corte en la parte baja del cuello, Sakura comenzó a sentir algo extraño, quería esa sangre… -ahora así no te costará trabajo.

-No, no la quiero, quita tu cuello –La parte cuerda de Sakura no quería tomar sangre de una manera tan salvaje pero en realidad el liquido que salía del cuello del muchacho cada vez se le hacía más y más instigador.

-Date prisa ó la cortada se cerrará –el chico sabía que ella no se negaría, si Sakura supiera que él tenía una bolsa de transfusión en la mochila que llevaba, pensaba dársela porque sabía que ella no había tomado sangre desde hace unos días pero con ésta situación, se le hizo más factible darle sangre de su propio cuello, tal vez así reforzaría un poco la confianza que había dejado ir.

-No, no quiero… no sé como tomarla –Sakura ya estaba muy necesitada de el valioso líquido pero en verdad no sabía cómo beberla, apenas y recordaba cómo es ser un vampiro, no podía recordar por completo todo ¿No?

-Solo tómala y ya: lame, chupa, succiona, no me importa hazlo ya o se va a cerrar.

-N… no lo digas de ésa manera, se oyó mucho peor de lo que es. –ese tono, parece que empieza a recuperar la confianza de la chica, se sintió contento de que por lo menos la chica ya no lo rechace, influenciado por esa satisfacción que sentía tomo a la chica por la nuca acercándola aún más hacia su cuello. - ¿Sa… Sasuke?

-Vamos, tómala ya, no tengo tanta paciencia, hazlo o tendré que dártela yo mismo. –terminó mirándola provocativamente, Sakura no entendía del todo pero no quería averiguar cómo le daría la sangre "él mismo", se estaba preparando, tenía muchas emociones juntas: el ansia de beberla pero al mismo tiempo el miedo y la curiosidad por el sabor…

-Tic tac, tic tac, me desespero… -un vampiro tiene intensificados todos sus sentidos, Sasuke nunca había dejado que nadie más que "ella" lo mordiera, cada vez era más doloroso, en el fondo quería quitarse esos malos recuerdos, ese dolor que sentía cuando recordaba todo lo que pasó por culpa de ella, tal vez con Sakura no sería tan doloroso, además él tenía que remendar la culpa por dejarla sola por esos días, era su "castigo" el que Sakura bebiera de su sangre.

-Vamos Sakura la sangre no es… -el tiempo de pronto se detuvo, la chica bebía del cuello de Sasuke.

¿Doloroso?... ¿Traumático?... No, que distintas eran las sensaciones de ese momento a diferencia de las sensaciones que sentía con Karin, hasta ahora comprendía que el dolor que en ese momento percibía era porque su propio cuerpo rechazaba a la peli roja, que idiota fue… conforme Sakura saciaba su sed, el iba cayendo en una sensación de confort muy extraña, no le pasaría nada malo, el lo sabía, más que nada su cuerpo estaba sintiéndose complacido mientras su mente hacía memorias que desearía nunca haber vivido…

* * *

_(Narra Sasuke)_

_ Cuando se es joven la vida se te hace ilógica, aún más si eres un joven vampiro, la vida se te hace aún más ilógica, crees que nada vale la pena y más si se trata de los humanos, pues… se podría decir que si tenía razón, hasta ahora ,más de cien años después me doy cuenta pero en ese momento todo fue muy apresurado, creí haberme enamorado de ella, creí que siendo humana sería muy débil y no podríamos estar juntos por la eternidad, así cometí el peor error que un vampiro podría cometer…_

_-No entiendo porqué debemos mezclarnos con los humanos, son extraños._

_-Lo sé Sasuke pero debes entender que los humanos, por más raros que sean, no son peligrosos… ¡Bueno! No todos. –terminó el mayor mientras pedía al conductor de la carroza que parara. –este será tu nuevo instituto, espero que recuerdes todo lo que te dije ¿Ok?_

_-Es absurdo._

_-¿El qué?_

_-Todo es muy absurdo, tendré la misma apariencia por más años, Itachi ¿A cuántos institutos piensas llevarme? ¿Es que quieres que asista a cada uno de los institutos de Inglaterra? En menos de un siglo ya llevo más de veinte institutos alrededor del país._

_-Un vampiro tiene mucho tiempo, no te desesperes y por el contrario agradéceme porque todo lo que aprendas en los institutos algún día te servirá de algo._

_-Perfecto Señor correcto –dijo sarcásticamente el Uchiha menor mientras entraban en el gran edificio._

_

* * *

_

_-Señores y señoritas, este caballero es Uchiha Sasuke, estará con nosotros a partir de ahora, viene de las afueras de la ciudad, y pertenece a una familia noble de renombre así que sean respetuosos._

_(Narra Sasuke)_

_ ¿Qué de extraordinario podría tener un nuevo instituto? La vida de los nobles es muy aburrida y si a eso le sumas que eres un vampiro y aparte un noble la vida se te hace aún más hartante, en serio yo no quería hacer tantas idioteces en tan poco tiempo, la gravedad de las cosas que cometí nunca tendrán remisión, incluso ahora recuerdo por qué tengo que cuidar a Sakura, todo fue por ella, cuidar de esta chica ha sido mi castigo por atentar sobre mi propia naturaleza…_

_-¡Suéltenme! ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? ¿Qué les he hecho?_

_-Vamos Karin, no te hagas la tonta, toda tu familia es una pena, están en la bancarrota, incluso tu padre tuvo que arrodillarse ante mi familia para que le prestara dinero. ¿Qué diferencia hay con que tú también te arrodilles? ¡Vamos! ¡Arrodíllate! –todas las chicas de ahí no paraban de reír, la chica peli roja simplemente soportaba los insultos y burlas, quería encontrar una salida, ya no quería tener esa existencia tan patética, no quería morir, no quería dejar nada de su vida, solo quería encontrar el modo de ser más fuerte, tener más influencias todo para que no se burlaran más de ella. Pero, ¿Qué podría hacer alguien como ella? Ella era solo Karin, ¿Quién querría ayudar a Karin?_

_-No es de buen ver que unas damas molesten a otra, de hecho es bastante terrible que ocupen su tiempo en molestar en vez de leer un buen libro, qué lerdas._

_-Es… Sasuke Uchiha, ¡Lo sentimos mucho! –dijeron las chicas al unísono._

_-Discúlpense con ella, y no quiero volverlas a ver molestándola._

_ Habiéndose ido las chicas, Karin no sabía cómo agradecerle a ese chico de tez tan blanca y ojos tan obscuros, era el chico más guapo que nunca había visto en su corta vida._

_-Gra… gracias, no sé cómo agradecerle._

_-No hay problema. –dispuesto a irse, las manos de Karin estaban tomadas del brazo del chico evitando que se fuera._

_(Narra Sasuke)_

_ Los vampiros tenemos algo que deliberadamente atraemos a los humanos, es como un imán integrado, tal vez un humano nos quiera en verdad, tal vez simplemente se obsesione con nosotros, el resultado es casi el mismo, ellos se vuelven dependientes a nosotros, aunque las consecuencias serían distintas._

_ No tengo idea de cómo fue que me acerqué tanto a esa chica, inconscientemente yo también me estaba obsesionando con ella, era un malestar terrible el que sentía cuando no estaba con ella, mis instintos fueron presa de mí y nuestra relación se hizo más formal de lo que hubiera querido, poco después no me importaba nada, las noches con ella eran increíbles, casi no podía sentir la diferencia entre nosotros dos, los dos éramos igual de pasionales, los dos teníamos ciertas carencias que demostrábamos en nuestros momentos de intimidad… yo creí, que los dos éramos uno mismo._

_ Mis deseos nunca se calmaban, siempre tenía que estar con ella, tenía que tener su cuerpo junto al mío para poder estar tranquilo… sí, lo nuestro era una obsesión, una obsesión de parte mía y una obsesión y deslumbramiento de parte de ella. Me sentía satisfecho con ella, lo que con ninguna mujer me sucedía, en verdad creí que era para mí, le conté todo, todo lo que era y fue muy grande mi sorpresa al ver que a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ella me apoyaba en todo lo que pensaba._

_ Yo creí que ella era buena, tal vez su obsesión enfermiza la hizo mala, tal vez, al enterarse de que yo era un vampiro vio una posible salida a todo su sufrimiento, todas sus carencias tanto emocionales como financieras, todo mejoraría, tal vez eso pensó ella, tal vez por eso me convenció para que la convirtiera, tal vez por eso se hizo mala… la combinación de obsesión y ambición no es buena…_

_-Sasuke, ¿Me amas?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos por siempre?_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Sasuke, yo te amo, sufro tanto cuando no estoy con tigo, por favor Sasuke, hazme como tú._

_-No… no puedo hacer eso._

_-Sasuke, tenemos una gran diferencia, yo algún día moriré y no podremos estar juntos de nuevo –lágrimas aparentemente verdaderas salían de los ojos de la chica._

_-Karin…_

_-Yo sé que no debe ser correcto pero, ¡Quiero que estemos juntos por mucho tiempo! Ya no vamos a estar juntos –cada palabra que decía hacía que el chico se sintiera peor por no poderla convertir –yo quería estar con tigo Sasuke, quería que tuviéramos una familia, todo lo quería para nosotros Sasuke, yo estoy tan mal… sin duda tendré que resignarme a tener solo un pedazo de tu vida, no podremos estar juntos por tanto tiempo… ¡Sasuke! –se lanzó a los brazos del chico, llorando como si fuera a morir, el chico ya no aguantó, necesitaba de ella, no quería que ella cumpliera su ciclo de vida y muriera quería estar con ella por siempre._

_-Karin, no digas esas cosas… yo, te amo y… voy a hacerlo._

_-¿En serio? ¡Sasuke gracias! Vamos a estar juntos por siempre._

_-Sí_

_-¡No! –se oyó una voz a lo lejos de la casa._

_-Naruto…_

_-¿Acaso crees que voy a dejar que conviertas a una humana?_

_-¡No te metas! Es mi decisión, tú no tienes nada que ver._

_-No Sasuke… -al lado de Naruto se encontraba Itachi –es mi deber como hermano mayor guiarte y si es necesario ordenarte qué es lo que debes hacer._

_-Ustedes, ¡No se metan!_

_-¡Teme!, lamento si te digo esto pero… ¡Ella es mala! –gritó señalando a la peli roja. –solamente quiere convertirse en una de nosotros, es egoísta, es abusiva, ella no te ama realmente Sasuke, ella solo está interesada en tu cuerpo y en tu linaje no en tu persona._

_-¡Tú que sabes Naruto!_

_-Sasuke, es la verdad, ¿Estás tan cegado por ella que ni siquiera te diste cuenta?, ella… despide ese olor característico, vamos Sasuke ya no sigas cometiendo más pecados, suficientes problemas vas a tener por haberte acostado con una humana._

_-No… no… ¡No saben nada idiotas! –al gritar esto, por acción de sus poderes, Sasuke rompió todos los vidrios, aprovechando la distracción, tomó a Karin en sus brazos y se la llevó._

_

* * *

_

_-Dudo mucho que nos sigan._

_-Sasuke –dijo lanzándose a sus brazos –que malos, yo no soy así, yo en verdad te quiero._

_-Lo sé, por eso tomé la decisión de convertirte y vamos a estar juntos por mucho tiempo._

_-Sí._

_-No quiero que nos encuentren y causen más problemas, te convertiré justo ahora…_

_

* * *

_

_(Narra Sasuke)_

_ Ahora que lo recuerdo… mi hermano y mi mejor amigo se habían dado cuenta de en lo que se había convertido Karin, no los escuché y el precio a pagar fue muy caro, esa misma noche convertí a una humana en vampiro, le di la oportunidad de prolongar su vida, cometí el peor error que pude haber hecho, lo demás es lo peor de mis recuerdos… todo pasó muy pronto, mi "felicidad" duró muy poco, unos cuantos años, lo di todo por ella, me desaparecí de mi familia, les di la espalda a mi hermano y a mi mejor amigo, todo por ella…_

_-Sasuke…_

_-Mmm –estaban recostados en la cama del lugar donde vivían._

_-Tengo que decirte algo._

_-Que._

_-Yo… necesito tiempo, ya… ya no estoy tan enamorada de ti y…_

_-¿Cómo? ¿Qué tratas de decir?_

_-Que ya no te amo Sasuke, las cosas pasan y pues, ya no te amo tanto como antes, tal vez necesitemos un tiempo separados para darme cuenta de todo lo que siento._

_-Estás bromeando ¿Verdad? No puedes estar hablando en serio._

_-Hablo muy en serio –dijo cuando había terminado de vestirse. –quiero tiempo, ya no estoy tan segura._

_-Pero si estuviste segura cuando me pedías que te convirtiera ¿Verdad?_

_-No digas eso, te agradezco mucho que me convirtieras, la juventud prolongada es un privilegio enorme y…_

_-¿Juventud prolongada? ¿Querías que te convirtiera por la juventud prolongada?_

_-Esa fue una de las razones, la otra es que estaba tan deslumbrada por ti, eres tan guapo y tu cuerpo es… -dijo seductoramente acercándose a él, ¿Qué clase de persona era ella? Diciendo esas cosas y acercándose a él, en verdad estaba enferma._

_-¡Basta!... todo era cierto… Naruto, Itachi, los dos tenían la razón, te has vuelto la peor de las calañas._

_-Vamos Sasuke, no seas así… no me mires de ese modo, yo sé… que tú… jamás podrás odiarme, y mucho menos olvidarme… -dicho esto la chica arremetió contra su cuello, tomando más sangre de la aconsejada, Sasuke tenía un mar de sentimientos, dolor, traición, arrepentimiento, ira, coraje. Más no hizo nada en ese momento, no se defendió ó la alejó porque ella tenía razón, no la odiaba, no podía odiarla, solamente deseaba que ella se bebiera toda su sangre para terminar con su existencia, el dolor y la depresión lo invadían, por primera vez en sus siglos de vida, quería morir…_

_

* * *

_

_-Sasu… -el chico escuchaba murmullos a lo lejos, estaba inconsciente –…Sasuke…_

_-¡Teme!, vamos reacciona, aún me debes una paliza. –esas voces… eran bastante conocidas._

_-Kakashi ayúdanos, necesitamos sangre, ¿Puedes conseguirla? -¿Hasta Kakashi estaba ahí? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?_

_-¡Claro! Llévenlo a su casa y yo llegaré ahí en unos minutos. –después de escuchar esto, el chico volvió a desmayarse por la letal falta de sangre._

_ Estando en su residencia, el chico recuperaba poco a poco la conciencia:_

_-Bravo por ti Kakashi, lo encontraste muy rápido. –dijo Naruto, ya estaban más tranquilos al ver que Sasuke se recuperaba con la ayuda de la sangre._

_-En realidad solo basto con soltar a los lobos para que lo buscaran, Alto, el cual está muy encariñado con Sasuke percibió el olor de su sangre, me avisó y… ¡Aquí estamos! –finalizó con una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo acariciando la cabeza del joven lobo._

_-Al… alto. –dijo despertando y tratando de incorporarse, de inmediato el lobo corrió hacia donde estaba el joven y acercaba su cabeza hacia él. –gracias amigo, te debo una._

_-Años sin vernos y simplemente te ocupas de agradecerle al lobo, yo también te encontré, yo ¡Tú hermano!_

_-Itachi, Naruto, Kakashi, como es que…_

_-Te hemos buscado por mucho tiempo últimamente, presentía que algo nada bueno pasaría. –dijo Itachi acercándose hacia donde estaba recostado su hermano._

_-Sí, es cierto, teme, estabas muy mal, te encontramos justo a tiempo._

_-Tal vez… hubiera sido mejor que no me encontraran. –dijo el chico recordando lo que unas horas antes había sucedido, al ver la pose del chico un espíritu de tristeza y curiosidad por saber que había pasado inundó la habitación, Kakashi no pudo aguantar la duda:_

_-Sasuke… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Estabas casi sin una gota de sangre, solo faltaba poco tiempo para que murieras._

_-Karin… ella bebió casi toda mi sangre._

_-¡Pero por qué teme! ¡¿Qué le hace creer que tiene el derecho para beberse toda la sangre de un vampiro verdadero?!_

_-No lo sé, solo me pidió tiempo, me dijo que era maravilloso tener juventud casi eterna, tú sabes el sueño de los humanos, los humanos siempre sueñan con la juventud y la vida prolongada, esa mujer no era la diferencia y el idiota de Uchiha Sasuke se lo cumplió._

_-Sasuke-teme…_

_-Bueno, ya no vale lamentarse, supongo que darás la cara al consejo y a tu familia ¿No? –preguntó Kakashi._

_-Sí, tengo que hacerlo, ya hice suficientes estupideces, necesito cadenas._

_-Te apoyaré Sasuke, ya tienes suficiente con que esa chica te haya hecho todo esto, no mereces más castigos._

_-¡Yo también teme! No importa que me hayas lanzado vidrios súper filosos en la cara, soy tu amigo además me debes unas cuantas cortadas en la cara, ya verás que me las cobraré. –dijo Naruto en un supuesto tono de amenaza, sus comentarios lograron animar un poco el ambiente._

_-Sasuke, yo soy tu hermano mayor, te tengo que guiar, advertir y si es necesario ordenar o prohibir las cosas que hagas, pero también tengo que apoyarte, recuerda que siempre vamos a estar juntos para apoyarnos._

_

* * *

_

_-¡Valla! Hasta que te dignas a dar la cara. –decía un Fugaku muy molesto._

_-Lo lamento._

_-Se ve que lamentas mucho, ¿Lamentas el haber cometido tal falta a tu propio linaje?_

_-…_

_-El peor pecado que un vampiro puede cometer, ¡Convertir a una humana en vampiro! –gritó bastante alterado, seguido de un fuerte golpe hacia su hijo en el rostro, iba a golpearlo más pero la mano de Kakashi lo detuvo. _

_-Te sugerí que solamente lo regañaras, aún está muy débil tanto física como anímicamente, haya hecho lo que haya hecho no merece que lo golpees._

_-Kakashi… -dijo el joven Uchiha, entendiendo esto el padre de Sasuke continuó:_

_-Diste la espalda al consejo, a tu familia, ¡Y justo cuando más te necesitó!_

_-Lo lamento._

_-¡Con lamentarlo no basta! Los muertos no vuelven con decir "lo lamento"_

_-¿Los muertos?_

_-Shisui, nuestro compañero, amigo y miembro de nuestro clan murió junto con su esposa en un ataque liderado por nuestro propio segundo al mando, ¡Qué vergüenza!_

_-¿Shi… Shisui? –Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido – ¿Por Madara? padre… en serio lo lamento, estoy dispuesto a cualquier castigo, el exilio…_

_-El exilio no es la opción. –dijo mientras veía a Kakashi y éste le afirmaba._

_-Kakashi, tu hermana… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?... lo lamento mucho, si yo hubiera estado con la familia, soy peor que vil._

_-Las cosas pasan, el que tu estuvieras ahí no hubiera hecho la diferencia, créeme, yo estaba en ese momento ahí y te lo puedo asegurar, quizás y hasta también estuviéramos sufriendo tu muerte, las cosas pasan, ahora hay que seguir adelante._

_-Sasuke, -tomó la palabra su padre –te ejecutaré un castigo, más que un castigo será un deber que durará por tiempo indefinido, necesitarás distraerte con absolutamente nada más que ella, no deberás tener ni mente ni cuerpo más que para ella, a ver si así aprendes de responsabilidades._

_-¿Ella?_

_-Haruno Sakura, la hija de Shisui, está viva._

_-¿Esta viva?_

_-Kakashi la protegió contra todo en ese momento, y ahora te toca a ti cuidar de ella, eres muy hábil, fuerte, lo tienes todo para protegerla. Ella… ella es nuestro tesoro, es lo único de nuestro gran amigo Shisui que queda y aparte ella es todo lo que el consejo necesita como líder, hijo, ¿Sabes la responsabilidad que te estoy cediendo?_

_-Lo sé padre, para tener tu perdón, el de Kakashi, y como castigo y lección propia cuidaré de ella así pierda la vida en ello._

_-Ese es mi hijo. –dijo orgullosamente… por fin, había recuperado a su hijo, aunque tuviera que mostrarse recto en el fondo estaba feliz de que su hijo estuviera en el clan de nuevo. Kakashi se quedó un momento con Sasuke, Kakashi es astuto, él se dio cuenta de algo que ni siquiera su padre se había dado cuenta:_

_-Muy bien Sasuke._

_-Te lo prometo Kakashi, así mi vid… -fue silenciado por el peli plateado._

_-No creas que no me doy cuenta, estas muy deprimido, tanto que ya ni te importa vivir ó morir, sé que solo el tiempo curará todas tus heridas que aún están muy recientes pero, por favor Sasuke, esto es una orden, no arriesgues tanto tu vida, estoy confiando la vida de mi sobrina en tus manos, no veo a alguien mejor para esto, ¿Qué haré si tu mueres por una estupidez?_

_-… -Sasuke solo veía hacia otro lado, aunque estaba escuchando todo quería no hacerlo, cada palabra era como alcohol en les heridas._

_-Confío en ti, aún eres muy joven, hazme el favor de no repetirte esto de nuevo._

_

* * *

_

_(Narra Sasuke)_

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Hmp, ya no importa, lo importante es que después de eso, me dediqué a cuidar a esa chica desde las sombras, me hice aún más frío que antes, no volví a ver a una mujer con interés, si mis instintos eran incontrolables, simplemente lo hacía con cualquier mujer que me ligaba y ya. Muchas me propusieron estar con ellas, todo era lo mismo, el egoísmo de esas mujeres por querer solo mi apariencia y no algo más, aprendí demasiado rápido y de la peor forma que hay veces que es mejor mantenerse alejado de personas que solo quieren algo superficial de ti, los vampiros y los humanos, en ese tipo de cosas son casi iguales, ambos se gustan, se atraen, se apasionan y hasta se obsesionan._

_

* * *

_

-Sasuke… Sasuke… ¡Sasuke! –gritó la peli rosa.

-¿Mmm?

-Me asustaste mucho, de pronto empezaste a sonreír mucho y te quedaste dormido. –dijo la chica aún asustada por lo que había pasado.

-Sakura. –se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado en la cama de la chica, debió asustarse mucho, rápidamente se incorporó.

-Con cuidado.

-Descuida, estoy bien, solo… estoy muy cansado es todo, dormí muy bien.

-¿Dormir? ¿Qué clase de vampiro eres que se duerme a media "mordida"? Creí que me había pasado Sasuke me espanté mucho, incluso estaba pensando cómo darte un poco de mi sangre.

-¿Darme de tu sangre?, ¿En serio estabas tan asustada?

-Claro que sí, fue muy extraño y… -Sakura guardó silencio inmediatamente en cuanto sintió la mano del chico acariciando delicadamente su mejilla.

-Lamento haberte asustado, y… gracias, no merecería beber tu sangre.

-Sasuke… no me importa lo que te haya pasado, Sasuke… hagamos un trato.

-¿Trato?

-Sí, el trato es que… -la chica se sonrojó un poco pero aún así continuó. –que tu y yo nunca nos separemos.

-¿Se… separarnos? –el chico también se puso un poco nervioso.

-S…sí, aunque tomemos caminos diferentes, siempre tendremos contacto y nos apoyaremos cuando lo necesitemos… yo, temo a la soledad, no me gusta estar sola y tú, tienes muchos complejos de culpa, así que, si nos ayudamos podremos superar cada quien su propio embrollo.

-Sakura… -de nuevo esa chica lo sorprendía, parecía una buena idea, es decir, se ayudarían mutuamente y eso era bueno ¿No? –está bien, pero yo te tengo otro trato.

-¿Cuál?

-No vuelvas a rechazarme, puedes hacer lo que quieras menos rechazarme ¿Te parece?

-Está bien… Sasuke.

-¿Mmm?

-Lamento eso y también… muchas gracias por darme de tu sangre, en cualquier momento que necesites de la mía yo…

-Está bien –dijo interrumpiendo a la chica delicadamente. –lo tendré en mente.

* * *

Wow!!! hace cuantos pavos que no nos leemos jeje, mil disculpas ps ya saben que cuando la Navidad (y con eso de que me tocó hacer el pavo XP) se atraviesa, cuidado!! jaja sueño pavos, si en la historia de pronto sale un pavo mil disculpas jaja, pues espero les guste este capítulo y seguiré haciendo pavos... ejem! capítulos XD!!!!!!!!


	11. Capítulo 11: ¿Quién perdió más?

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!....... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO………..)

* * *

Capítulo 11: ¿Quién perdió más?

-Ok, ok es todo por hoy Sakura ¿Nunca te cansas? –decía un Sasuke bastante agotado por el arduo entrenamiento. –debes dejarlo ya o te dará hambre, sueño, etc.

-¿A mí, o a ti? –decía divertida mientras oía el ruido proveniente del estomago del chico.

-¡Oye! No escuches cosas que no debes…

En la entrada de la residencia Uchiha estaban Naruto e Itachi viendo como los chicos peleaban:

-Dime Itachi, ¿Ya no ha pasado nada desde hace dos semanas?

-Mmm no, sé que a Sasuke no se le ha olvidado lo que ocurrió con Karin pero… lo veo mucho más interesado en estar con la señorita.

-…. Se ve que al teme le gusta ayudar a Sakura-chan, lo veo mucho más liberado que antes aunque… esa tipa nunca me ha gustado, la siento cerca como si estuviera cazando al teme y eso no me gusta.

-Sí… yo también siento eso, no puedo estar tranquilo ni en mi propia casa y eso me molesta mucho…

-… ¡Nos veremos después Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan! –dijo animadamente el rubio despidiéndose a lo lejos de Sasuke y Sakura, el cambio repentino de actitud tomó a Itachi por sorpresa, cuando Naruto se volvió a él regresó su semblante serio –iré a investigar cuales han sido sus movimientos estos últimos años, tal vez así pueda sacar un poco de información del porqué regresó y molesta al teme.

-Ten cuidado, ella es peligrosa.

-Já, ella no me hará nada, no le puede hacer nada a un vampiro verdadero.

-Casi mata a Sasuke.

-Casi lo mata porque él la dejó, pero yo no dejaré que esa zorra me ponga un colmillo encima.

* * *

Habiendo terminado el entrenamiento Sakura decidió ir a su casa:

-Bien, vamos.

-¿Eh? No Sasuke, no tienes porque irme a dejar hasta mi casa, no me pasará nada, además tu estas muy cansado por todo lo que has hecho hoy, quédate descansando.

-Pero no puedo… ¿Y si te pasa algo…?

-Ya te dije que no me pasará nada, todo estará bien. –se despidió de los Uchiha y se dirigió a su casa, al salir sintió algo extraño, una sensación de estar siendo seguida, esa sensación se parecía mucho a la sensación que sintió cuando Danzo la persiguió aquella vez, pero… no le tomó demasiada importancia, tal vez era su cansancio.

A unas cuadras de llegar a su casa la sensación se intensificó, se paró en seco por un momento, discretamente volteó hacia todas las direcciones sin ver nada, cuando se decidió a seguir su camino una figura se postró delante de ella:

-Por fin te conozco, quería ver que tenías tan interesante como para que Sasuke ocupe todo su tiempo en ti. –dijo la figura, la chica era esbelta, cabello largo y muy rojo Sakura tenía una idea de quién podía ser, había escuchado la descripción por boca de Itachi, la chica que tenía en frente suyo encajaba completamente.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

-¿Acaso Sasuke-kun no te ha hablado de mi? – ¿"Sasuke-kun"? vaya que confianza se creía.

-Mmm, no… ¿Quién eres?

-Soy su amante… Karin –que descarada, ¿Qué quería intentar con eso? Sakura trataba de parecer lo más neutral posible, no se quería meter en un pleito en el que ella no tenía nada que ver, no era su problema… -como te lo dije, quiero saber que tienes tú para que mi Sasuke esté tan al pendiente de ti.

-Es que… bueno, su padre lo puso a mi cuidado, nada más –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Su padre, siempre su maldita familia interfiere, su maldito amigo, su idiota hermano, ese hombre de cabello gris también es… -fue interrumpida repentinamente por la peli rosa.

-Ese de cabello gris es mi tío… así que te agradecería no dijeras nada ofensivo sobre él –dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

-Ah ¿Sí? Y que hará una chiquilla como tú, por si no lo sabes soy un vampiro y los vampiros no nos andamos con juegos.

-No me digas –dijo la peli rosa tomándola por el cuello y alzándola un poco, lo suficiente como para asustar a la peli roja –sí, se que los vampiros no nos andamos con juegos pero, hay niveles ¿Sabes? Tú patético nivel no supera al mío, ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que era un vampiro… yo no quería meterme con tigo pero tampoco voy a permitir que ofendas a mi tío. –terminó y la soltó de forma brusca.

-Tú… ¡Eres una! –dijo abalanzándose a ella, Sakura rápidamente se puso en posición para recibir el ataque de Karin pero alguien llegó a detenerla... una figura con ojos completamente rojos la detuvo de la manera más brusca que Sakura se pudo imaginar.

-Sasuke.

-Hmp, por eso te dije que no podía dejarte sola –dijo aún de espaldas a ella, acto seguido aventó ligeramente a Karin y alzó su brazo en señal de protección hacia Sakura. –no deberías andar por ahí buscando pleitos Karin, y mucho menos con la persona que protejo, esa no es una buena decisión…

-¿Estás bien señorita? –dijo Itachi apareciendo detrás de la chica.

-Sí, ¿Cómo fue que…?

-¿Llegamos? Pues, ninguno de nosotros se ha sentido cómodo últimamente, no estaríamos tranquilos si te dejábamos ir, mucho más con éste sentimiento, creo que estábamos en lo correcto. –dijo mirando a Karin. -¿Qué quieres con ella?, tus pleitos con Sasuke son aparte, no te atrevas a seguirla como si fuera tu presa.

-Puedo seguir a quien yo quiera.

-¡No seas cínica! No estás a su nivel, ella es superior incluso más que nosotros así que si no quieres tener problemas con el consejo más te vale no acosarla.

-Karin… suficiente, por favor no me hagas detenerte por las malas, lo mejor será que te vayas. –dijo Sasuke bastante aturdido por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Cobarde… -Susurró Itachi, Sakura, quien estaba al lado de él, pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

-Sa-su-ke-kun… No me digas que vas a ponerte en contra mía, sabes que no puedes hacerlo. –dijo la peli roja muy segura de sí misma.

-Por favor Karin… ya no más.

-¡Solo quiero saber por qué demonios la proteges tanto, no es la gran cosa! –gritó señalando a la chica.

-Mi padre me ha ordenado hacerlo, no quiero hacerte daño… simplemente no te metas con ella y nadie saldrá lastimado.

-¿Nadie saldrá lastimado? ¡Vamos a ver! –cumpliendo su amenaza se fue en contra de la peli rosa, la cual solo pudo detener el ataque frente a los hermanos completamente sorprendidos de la tonta decisión de Karin.

-¿Quieres morirte? ¿Acaso no aprecias tu vida Karin? –le decía Itachi a Karin mientras solo se mantenía normal viendo como Sakura forcejeaba con ella. Sakura se había vuelto muy fuerte, de eso no había duda, por eso no había razón aún de detener a Karin. Lo importante ahora era saber que tan mal estaba Karin, para atacar a alguien que no podría ganar estaba exageradamente mal. -¿Me escuchas? Se está acabando el tiempo, si te aprecias un poco y si en verdad aprecias a Sasuke no sigas lastimándolo, el sufre con todo esto ya que tú… -no quería decir eso frente a Sakura pero no había opción. –tú fuiste su primer amor y… creo… _¡lo siento señorita Sakura!_ Creo que aún lo sigues siendo… -dicho esto las dos chicas se sorprendieron, el error lo cometió Sakura al aflojar su defensa. El cuchillo que estaba tratando de evitar se clavó en su estómago ante los ojos de todos los presentes ahí.

-¡Sakura!

La chica cayó al plano piso de asfalto, estaba perpleja viendo como su sangre salía de su estómago y ella estaba aún consciente, no hacía caso a los movimientos que Itachi bruscamente le hacía para tratar de que volviera en sí… pronto la herida comenzó a cerrarse pero la chica perdía la consciencia…

Sakura cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Itachi, éste no sabía qué hacer: no sabía si llevarse a Sakura a casa para darle una transfusión de sangre ó tratar de que su hermano saliera de ese shock en el cuál estaba,

_-¿Qué debo hacer? Sasuke idiota ven a ayudar, ¿Por qué no se mueve?... creo que lo entiendo, ver a la persona que quieres lastimando a una persona muy preciada debe ser difícil pero… no es momento para pensar esas cosas la señorita está…_

De pronto, sin previo aviso, un cuchillo se clavó por la espalda de Karin atravesándola, Itachi y Sasuke estaban en shock total viendo caer el cuerpo de Karin al piso… Sasuke esperaba que la herida cerrara pronto pero… ésta no cerró… los hermanos comprendieron inmediatamente lo que ocurría, un compuesto que hacía que las heridas cicatrizaran como si fueran humanas, muy lentamente… solo una sociedad sabía de ese compuesto, solo ellos mismos sabían su modo de destrucción… entonces ya sabían que ocurría, el consejo, dos de las cuatro casas estaban ahí…

-Karin… te dejamos vivir porque no habías hecho nada en verdad malo pero, ponerle un dedo encima a nuestra primogénita te hace la peor de las criminales…

-¡Por qué Kakashi! –Sasuke estaba muy alterado, tomo a Kakashi por el cuello de la camisa y no paraba de gritarle -¡Kakashi!

-Es por el bien del propio consejo, es por tu bien… algún día ella iba a matarte. –dijo mirando el cuerpo inerte de la peli roja… pocos minutos después, el color de la chica fue palideciendo más, sus ojos perdieron brillo, la mano que sostenía el cuchillo seguía en el intento de buscar a la chica peli rosa, con un movimiento ciego trató de clavarlo en la pierna de la chica, pero Itachi la quitó de su camino.

-Ya es suficiente Karin… por el bien de Sasuke, ya no sigas… no más. –dijo mirándola con profundo odio, sabía que de ahora en adelante su hermano estaría completamente ausente de la realidad, de nuevo perdería a su hermanito… de nuevo por ella.

Al escuchar las palabras de Itachi, Karin volteo levemente hacia Sasuke… su mirada era extraña, la mirada de Sasuke pedía a gritos que nada de eso estuviera pasando… la chica solo sonrió levemente para que después esa sonrisa cesara, al igual que cesaba la mano con el cuchillo… unos minutos después, todo terminó, la chica que le dio problemas a Sasuke cerró los ojos, la chica que nunca debió vivir por tanto tiempo por fin vio su muerte, la chica que Sasuke veía, la misma chica que Sasuke alguna vez amo… estaba muerta.

El rostro de Sasuke estaba completamente fuera de todo, su mirada estaba perdida, estaba fuera de la realidad… los ahí presentes: Fugaku, Kakashi e Itachi con Sakura en brazos se retiraron de ahí silenciosamente, dejando a Sasuke con aquella chica la cual abrazaba fuertemente…

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa, el teléfono de la chica sonó:

-¿Hola?

-Señorita Sakura… lo lamento pero este día tampoco habrá entrenamiento, la lluvia está intolerable así no se puede.

-Está bien Itachi… dime, ¿Cómo está?

-… está bien señorita, en lo que cabe él se encuentra bien.

-Hmm, aún me odia ¿Verdad?

-No tiene por qué odiarte, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada…

-Es verdad, gracias Itachi –dijo la chica tratando de sonar más feliz, pero no funcionó, se sentía tan culpable que ni siquiera podía fingir por teléfono.

-No me engañas… sé que estás deprimida pero, no dejes que lo que Sasuke te dijo te deprima, el en algún momento se dará cuenta de todo lo que hizo y te pedirá una disculpa, yo lo sé.

-Gracias Itachi… en serio gracias. –colgó y se recostó en su cama, aún seguía lloviendo… que escena más dolorosa, se sentía tan deprimida, tan culpable…

* * *

Flash back:

_Sakura despertaba en la residencia Uchiha, tenía una bolsa de transfusión dándole sangre, estaba mareada pero aún así podía moverse bien:_

_-Oh por favor no te muevas, debes estar muy mareada aún. –escuchó la voz muy suave de una chica._

_-¿Quién eres tú?_

_-Mucho gusto Sakura, soy Hinata Hyuga, la hija de la cuarta casa, en verdad tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, lamento que sea en esta situación._

_-¡Sakura-chan! –gritó un rubio entrando a la habitación donde estaban las chicas de un golpazo._

_-¿Naruto?_

_-Naruto-kun._

_-Hola Hinata ¿Cómo está Sakura-chan?_

_-Ella… ella acaba de despertar… Naruto…kun –la chica estaba notoriamente nerviosa._

_-Hinata-san, Naruto ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?_

_-No lo sé Sakura-chan, apenas me vengo enterando que estabas muy lastimada, vine corriendo, que bueno que estés bien Sakura-chan me asusté mucho… dinos Hinata ¿Tú sabes que fue lo que pasó?_

_-Verán… estábamos en la junta cuando de repente Kakashi olfateó un olor a sangre que dijo que era de Sakura, ellos fueron en seguida y nosotros fuimos en auto, cuando llegamos Itachi-san la tenía en sus brazos, ella estaba llena de sangre y simplemente nos dijeron que Kakashi tuvo que matar a Karin porque se había atrevido a lastimar a Sakura…_

_-¿Matar?, ¿Mi tío mató a Karin?_

_-Así es, Kakashi mató a Karin por tu culpa… -dijo Sasuke fríamente apareciendo en la entrada del cuarto._

_-¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué le hablas así a Sakura?_

_-Naruto, si no fuera por ella Karin seguiría viva, si no fuera por ella jamás me hubiera alejado tanto de Karin, tal vez incluso la hubiera recuperado, ¡Sakura eres mi desdicha! ¡Por ti perdí a lo único que amaba! –esas palabras fueron más dolorosas que mil navajas clavándose en todo su cuerpo._

_-Pero Sasuke yo…_

_-¡Tú eres la culpable! ¡Te odio! Ni siquiera tu muerte la traerá de vuelta…_

_-¡Para que quieres traer de vuelta a alguien así! –sorpresivamente Hinata, quien apenas llevaba pocos minutos de conocer a Sakura, fue quien se levantó de su silla y encaró al Uchiha, para la chica solo le bastó ver la cara de la peli rosa para saber que Sasuke estaba mal, no permitiría que Sasuke lastimara más a esa chica. -¿Por qué la tratas así Sasuke? Para empezar si tú hubieras protegido a Sakura como se debe ella no hubiera muerto de esa forma, tal vez ni hubiera muerto, pero tu gran cobardía por no querer tocarle ni un solo cabello te llevó a no hacer nada, Sakura aún es nueva en nuestro mundo ¿Qué pretendías al dejarla sola defendiéndose de esa loca?_

_-No le digas así._

_-¡Eso era!, te lo advierto, no te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra, no si te comportarás así con ella._

_-Están en mi casa._

_-Pues nos vamos teme –dijo seriamente y tomó a Sakura en sus brazos, la pobre no comprendía nada, solamente su mente daba vueltas recordando esas dolorosas palabras "te odio" –vamos Hinata, teme, espero que te arrepientas de todo lo que has dicho hoy, porque si no lo haces vas a sufrir mucho más. –dijo y se retiraron del cuarto, en al camino a la salida se encontraron con Itachi._

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Ocurre que tu hermano se ha vuelto loco, le ha echado toda la culpa a Sakura-chan de la muerte de esa zorra, lo siento Itachi pero yo por respeto a Sakura-chan no voy a fingir que todo está bien, dejaré de venir un tiempo._

_-Naruto…_

Fin flash back.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta la chica comenzó a llorar, lloraba en un profundo silencio, tenía frio, ese frio solo lo sentía cuando estaba realmente sola, temía mucho a la soledad, y ahora su temor era verdadero, Sasuke la había abandonado, Itachi estaba deprimido y concentrado en Sasuke, no había sabido nada de su tío y su madre no podría entender nada de lo que ella le hablara… estaba sola, muy sola…

Estaba de espalda a su ventana, había llorado tanto que sus ojos ardían, por fin después de mucho tiempo estaba conciliando el sueño…

Un ruido ensordecedor la despertó de repente, al voltear hacia su ventana lo que vio fueron muchos vidrios en el piso y sobre ellos una figura negra de ojos muy rojos, la figura se iba acercando a ella.

-¿Qui… quién eres? –logró articular la chica mientras se iba haciendo presa del pánico debido a la fuerza que despedía semejante figura.

-Por fin te encuentro Haruno Sakura… o es que debo decir ¿Uchiha Sakura? –al decir esto Sakura supo quién era él, esa historia, las muertes, su madre, su padre.

-Uchiha… Madara.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasa, estás bien? –se oyó la voz de su madre la cual iba subiendo a toda velocidad hacia el cuarto de su hija debido al fuerte ruido. -¿Qué pas…? –se quedó perpleja al ver semejante hombre, el cual con solo la mirada la arrodilló presa del pánico.

-Mamá…

-Muy bien señorita… no hay nadie que la proteja así que permítame un agradable paseo… -dicho esto la tomó por la cintura y salió junto con la chica por la ventana ante la mirada perpleja de Ángela.

* * *

-Bien, estoy aquí, abre la puerta o tendré que tirarla.

-…

-Ok –dijo con una sonrisa seguida automáticamente por una patada –será por las malas. –dijo entrando al cuarto del chico seguido por Itachi.

-¿Qué quieres Kakashi? –decía un Sasuke muy demacrado, más que nada se veía que no había bebido sangre en muchos días, se le veía muy débil, se veía como si quisiese morir.

-Para empezar todo tu odio debe ser dirigido a mí, yo fui quién la mató, no Sakura.

-Hmp, eso que importa, ella ya no está aquí.

-Pero Sakura si, y ella está muy mal…

-Sasuke, por tú culpa ella se ha hecho a la idea que fue su culpa la muerte de Karin ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Ella está sufriendo por algo que no hizo.

-…

-Sasuke, tal vez esto sea duro pero, Karin estaba mal ya no vale que de nuevo sufras por ella, no ahora que tienes una responsabilidad como…

-¡Yo nunca quise esa responsabilidad! ¡Yo nunca quise que mi relación con Karin terminara! ¡Yo nunca pedí que me quitaran la libertad! ¡Yo solo quería morir!

-Que mal Sasuke, Karin también deseaba tu muerte.

-Lo sé Kakashi.

-Pero, aunque le hayas dicho todo eso a Sakura, ella más que nada deseaba que tú siguieras vivo, ella deseaba que recuperaras tu libertad por eso se esforzaba mucho en los entrenamientos pero, al parecer ella también se ha contagiado de esta peste deprimente, Sasuke… Sakura está completamente sola, ella es guiada por ti ahora… ella no confiaba en nadie más para eso, ¿Quién va a guiarla ahora? –Sasuke recapacitó por unos minutos, iba a decir algo cuando el móvil de Kakashi comenzó a sonar.

-¿Diga?

_-¡Kakashi! ¿Qué hago? ¡Secuestraron a Sakura!_

-¿Cómo?

_-No sé de donde pero llegó un hombre por su ventana, yo… yo no pude hacer nada su presencia era… ¡Se llevó a mi Sakura! ¿Qué debo hacer Kakashi?_ –terminó envuelta en llanto.

-Espera, no hagas nada, voy para allá.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó Itachi.

-Ángela, se llevaron a Sakura. –Los hermanos se impresionaron.

-¿Cómo que se la llevaron?

-Parece que rompieron su ventana y se la llevaron, lo siento… ésta charla se acaba aquí.

-Voy con tigo.

-… ¿Sasuke?

-Yo no tengo que hacer nada ahí, ya no es mi problema. –Kakashi solo miró tristemente a Sasuke, ya no había tiempo para seguir platicando, Sasuke no recapacitaría en mucho tiempo, Sakura necesitaba ser salvada ya.

-Como quieras Sasuke… -cerró los ojos y le dio completamente la espalda al Uchiha menor, sin mirar atrás llamó a Itachi. –vamos Itachi, en el camino nos encargaremos de llamar a Naruto, Hinata y demás gente. –salieron de ahí dejando a un Sasuke recostado en su cama sumergido en sus pensamientos, miró a la ventana estaba una tormenta muy fuerte ahí afuera, ¿Por qué se sentía así? Había perdido a Karin pero, ese dolor apenas era comparable con el que estaba experimentado en esos momentos, ansiedad, temor… muchos sentimientos se arremolinaban en su mente y no lo dejaban estar tranquilo hasta que una idea lo hizo decidir qué hacer…

-¿Y si Sakura muere también?...

* * *

Bwahaha! maté a karin!!!!... ejem! lo siento, sé que en verdad querian mucho a este personaje (¿Si?) pero tuve que darle cuello... En fin, las cosas pasan y tendremos que soportar el dolor (ni yo me la creí XD).

Aquí el cap, un poco corto pero pues... bueno, no tengo excusa lo siento jeje... ya se acerca el final de esta historia y no me queda mas que agradecer a todos los que han ocupado su tiempo en leer desde el principio, de dejar sus reviews (todos muy lindos!! gracias!!!) y de esperar los capitulos, a todos ustedes muchas gracias!!!

Sin más por ahora... nos leemos!!! XP


	12. Capítulo 12: Quiero salvarte

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!....... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO………..)

* * *

Capítulo 12: Quiero salvarte.

-Entonces, llega un tipo y se lleva a Sakura ¿Verdad?

-Así es. –dijo la madre de Sakura un poco más calmada debido a la llegada de Kakashi.

-Descuida Ángela, nos haremos cargo de encontrar a Sakura.

-Eso espero Kakashi… -dijo tristemente saliendo del cuarto, Kakashi solo se había limitado a ver a la pobre mujer completamente deprimida por no haber podido hacer algo, Itachi se acercó a él y en un susurro le preguntó:

-Kakashi, ¿Cómo encontraremos a la señorita si no sabemos quién se la llevó? Podría haber sido Danzo, Madara o incluso algún otro rebelde que por accidente se haya enterado de la existencia de la señorita…

-Fue Madara… -todas las miradas se situaron a la ventana, esa figura era muy conocida por los ahí presentes.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces? –preguntó un Itachi bastante sorprendido.

-Hmp, salvar a esa molestia, cumplir con mi deber y… pedir disculpas.

-… Sasuke, no te disculpes yo fui quien…

-Me disculpo… por haber hecho todo lo que hice, me disculpo por haberme comportado como un idiota por alguien que ya había perdido hace demasiados años… Karin ya no era lo que fue era solo el cuerpo y la cara lo que aún quedaba de ella, -por un momento el Uchiha menor agachó la cabeza –lo que ambos tuvimos, lo guardaré en mi corazón, más no voy a dejar que vuelva a salir, -dijo tocándose fuertemente el pecho –estos sentimientos, estarán guardados por lo que me quede de vida, estos sentimientos se van con ella, con esa Karin que perdí hace tantos años y que nunca recuperé…

-Sasuke…

-Por último Kakashi, quiero disculparme por haberle dicho esas cosas tan terribles a Sakura, ella no lo merece, ella no merece nada de lo que le está pasando, por culpa de mi irresponsabilidad y de mi poco tacto dejé que ese maldito la…

-Ya Sasuke –dijo el peli plateado acercándose a él y tomándolo del hombro –ya es suficiente, en verdad no me equivoqué al pedirle a tu padre que cuidaras de ella –finalizó con una sonrisa.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron viendo fijamente a Kakashi -¿Cómo? ¿Fuiste tú, no fue idea de mi padre? –dijo completamente sorprendido el hermano menor.

-No, yo se lo pedí, para que no te pusiera un castigo peor y aparte porque desde que eran pequeños he confiado mucho en ustedes, lo siento si ha sido muy pesado Sasuke…

-No –dijo enfocando su mirada a su mano la cual abría y cerraba con una mirada más que nostálgica, se podía detectar cierto sentimiento en esa mirada de Sasuke –debo aceptar que al principio fue pesado, estaba aún muy reciente lo de Karin pero… ver a esa chica tratando de sobrellevar su vida aún sin recordar toda su existencia me hizo reflexionar. Me parecía de lo más interesante verla, era como si ella me sacara de este mundo y cuando ella supo de mi existencia… el saber que ella me tomaba en cuenta como algo más que su protector me hizo darme cuenta de tantas cosas, en verdad agradecía que me tomara en cuenta… -ahora su mano se encontraba en su rostro, tapando su frente y sus ojos en señal de profundo arrepentimiento –sin saberlo ella me ayudó a liberarme un poco de toda esa depresión que tenía, sin saberlo ella me hizo querer protegerla y querer hacerme su amigo, ella me salvó y yo le pago con un "te odio"… soy una basura, se lo debo todo y le pago con nada.

-Deja de ser tan duro con tigo mismo Sasuke-san –dijo la vos de Ángela la cual había escuchado completamente todo, Kakashi trató de darle alguna explicación más o menos coherente pero ella habló primero –descuida Kakashi, sabía que mi pequeña nunca ha sido normal, siempre ha tenido la misma apariencia pero… -comenzaba quebrársele la voz –ella me ha dado todo lo que nunca he tenido, me ha convertido en madre, la más feliz de todas, ¡Por favor! Salven a mi pequeña, Itachi-san, Kakashi, Sasuke-san, salven a mi Sakura…

-Lo prometo, -dijo Sasuke, más ese tono en su voz no sonaba como aquel tono deprimido que cierta vez escuchó Kakashi, ese todo estaba lleno de determinación –prometo salvar a Sakura, prometo traerla de vuelta se lo prometo, regresaremos con ella… a salvo.

-Lo has prometido Sasuke-san, regresen todos que yo los estaré esperando. –Todos se retiraban por la ventana de la que llegó Sasuke, al último quedó Kakashi el cual fue llamado por Ángela –Kakashi… hay muchas cosas que no entiendo pero, tienen todo mi apoyo en todo.

-Lo sé Ángela, por eso a ti también te escogí como la madre de mi sobrina. –sonrió y salió dejando a la mujer llorando de felicidad recordando lo mucho que amaba a su Sakura.

* * *

Estaba en un lugar húmedo, la visibilidad era casi nula debido a la poca luz que lograba filtrarse…

-Deja de fingir que tratas de ver… -se escuchó una gruesa voz al final de ese extraño lugar -da igual para nosotros, siempre tendremos una visión como si estuviéramos en plena luz del día.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? –preguntó cansadamente, a ella ya no le importaba mucho lo que fuera de su existencia, se sentía como una completa inútil.

-Es simple lo que quiero de ti mi bella flor, lo único que quiero, lo que he tratado de hacer por todos estos años es simplemente eliminar tu existencia. –la risa completamente cargada de maldad no significaban nada para Sakura, ya era suficiente, ahora que recordaba tanto de su pasado se dio cuenta que nunca quiso ser lo que era, ella solamente era un vampiro fuerte que nunca quiso serlo, irónico ¿No? Tenía el poder que muchos deseaban pero ella simplemente quería desecharlo.

-No eres el único, un viejo también anda detrás de mí.

-Ah, ¿Este viejo? –dijo alzando la cabeza de lo que recordaba era el anciano Danzo que la persiguió aquella vez, la cabeza cayó a sus pies, ella quedó completamente anonadada. –dime, ¿No te defenderás aunque sea un poco? Me será aburrido matarte… Ja ja ja

-_Ya he tenido suficiente… ya no más… ya no quiero seguir con esto… maldición… _¿¡Por qué demonios no dejas de reír y terminas con esto rápido!?

-¿Eh?

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no me importa, mátame si eso es lo que quieres pero hazlo ya, no voy a soportar que te burles como un idiota.

-Es extraño… yo creí que tu querrías hacer un poco más de tiempo para que tu adorado protector y demás gente te salvara.

-Ja ja ja ja –soltó una risa llena de amargura y tristeza –esperar a que él venga es como si esperara que a esta hora saliera el sol…

-Que poca fe tienes en mí… -una voz se oyó por todo el lugar tomando por sorpresa a ambos vampiros. –Tendré que castigarte de una manera muy cruel –la voz se iba acercando hasta que la figura pudiera ser visible por ellos –no te daré ningún dulce hasta que hayas recapacitado sobre lo que acabas de decir, molesta.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Cómo? Tú… ¡Tú me odias! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!

Rápidamente Madara había interceptado al Uchiha menor, lo atacó con una espada mientras Sasuke solo esquivaba los ataques con cierta maestría.

-Hablaremos de eso luego ¿Quieres?

-¿Luego? Oye, el hecho de que tú seas un genio no quiere decir que me derrotarás tan fácilmente… -una fuerte opresión de aire los separó tomándolos por sorpresa a ambos, miraron a la causante de semejante opresión.

-Vete… -le dijo al Uchiha quien solamente se quedó mirándola, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le había dicho que se fuera? El había ido a salvarla, ¿Por qué le decía eso? –no importa lo que pase con migo tu vete… yo sé que mi tío te ha de haber hecho venir a la fuerza, no te obligo a nada, no esperaba que vinieras y no espero que me salves.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Ya te has vuelto loca?

-Ja ja, -la risa burlona de Madara llamó la atención del Uchiha -¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Esta bella princesita ya ha perdido las ganas de vivir… es toda mía hijo de Fugaku…

-¿Sakura? –se quedó mirándola, ella tenía una expresión completamente neutral, como si nada de lo que ocurriese a su alrededor le afectara, un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda, el rostro de Sakura… era como verse en un espejo, el actuaba justo así, Sakura era el fiel reflejo de lo que él había sido, alguien completamente neutral que no le importaba lo que ocurriera con el mundo exterior.

Aprovechando que Sasuke estaba completamente distraído, Madara trató de decapitarle usando su espada pero la espada de alguien más se interpuso en su camino.

-Eso es muy cobarde –escupió.

-Es aún más imperdonable distraerse en una pelea, tú siempre apoyándolo, siguiéndolo como su sombra, eres muy fastidioso Itachi.

-Pues, si el rey de la fiesta no estuviera, la fiesta sería muy aburrida ¿No Madara? –se desencadenó una pelea brutal entre ambos vampiros, Sasuke en un rápido movimiento tomó a Sakura, tratando de desatarla, Madara al darse cuenta de esto lanzó navajas para tratar de detenerlo, Sasuke sacó su navaja y con gran habilidad logró obstaculizar el mortal camino de las navajas hacia la chica.

-¡No perdonaré que te distraigas! –Dijo Itachi llamando la atención de Madara reanudando su pelea -¡Sasuke! Llévate a la señorita, yo me haré cargo de él.

-Hermano… ¡No mueras idiota! –ordenó, mientras tomaba a la chica aún atada y salió de ese lugar corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Al parecer estaban a las afueras de la cuidad, cuando Sasuke consideró que el lugar era seguro como para desatarla se detuvo. La colocó cuidadosamente en el piso apoyando su espalda en un árbol y procedió a desamarrarla cuidadosamente. Maldito Madara, se ensañó en amarrarla con todas sus fuerzas, al quitar las cuerdas que rodeaban su cuerpo podían apreciarse grandes moretones y raspones en la blanca piel de la chica.

-Ese maldito ¿Acaso te golpeo?

-…

-Sakura te estoy hablando.

-…

-¡Sakura! –el chico estaba completamente avivado, sus ojos rojos miraban a Sakura con desesperación y preocupación a la vez, la chica lo miró a los ojos –te estoy preguntando si ese bastardo te golpeo.

-… No me golpeó Sasuke…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres dejar de vivir? Sakura yo…

-¡Quiero dejar de vivir porque me di cuenta de que no vale la pena nada! ¡Quiero morir porque siempre voy a estar sola!

-Sé cómo te sientes…

La chica bufó -¿Cómo podrías saber lo que siento? Tú siempre has tenido a tu hermano, yo nunca he tenido a nadie y nunca tendré a nadie, ¡No soy nada Sasuke!...

El chico se aproximó a ella, Sakura creyó que él la abrazaría como lo hizo anteriormente, pero sorpresivamente sintió unos labios unidos a los suyos aparte del posesivo y gentil abrazo que el chico le proporcionaba, ella trató de zafarse de los labios del chico pero solo lograba que éste pegara aún más su cuerpo con el de ella. Cortando lentamente el beso Sasuke pegó su frente a la de la chica.

-Nunca has tenido a nadie pero nunca es tarde Sakura, yo estoy con tigo, soy todo tuyo –dijo suavemente mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los de la peli rosa. El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más demandante, la chica de un momento a otro había comenzado a llorar, cuando Sasuke sintió las mejillas de la chica húmedas a regañadientes deshizo el beso.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te he lastimado? –dijo dulcemente mientras secaba las lágrimas de Sakura.

-¿Por qué haces esto? No te pedí que me ayudaras, no tenías por que hacer esto.

-¿Por qué lo hago? Hmp, hace muy poco tiempo estaba recibiendo un sermón por parte de Kakashi cuando tu madre llamó completamente atemorizada por que algún maldito se llevó a su pequeña, honestamente, no tenía la intención de venir –al decir esto la chica solo agachó la cabeza pero la mano de Sasuke la tomó por la barbilla y fue subiendo hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro, le dio un fugaz beso a la chica y continuó –pero mientras pensaba me vino a la mente una terrible idea "¿Y si Sakura muere?", me bastaron pocos segundos para reaccionar a ese terrible pensamiento, me di cuenta de que no podía permitir que ese maldito te matara, nunca me lo perdonaría –la abrazó fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello –quiero salvarte, quiero disculparme con tigo por todo lo que últimamente te he dicho, quiero salvarte…

-Sasuke.

-Por favor Sakura, se que tal vez no lo merezca pero, perdóname. –aún siendo abrazada comenzó a llorar de nuevo, el chico podía escuchar los sollozos de la peli rosa pero no hizo más que abrazarla con más fuerza, no quería soltarla, no ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por aquella chica.

-Sasuke, yo… no quiero que estés triste –dijo desasiéndose delicadamente del abrazo, lo miró fijamente aún con lagrimas en su rostro, su mano se posó en una de las mejillas del chico –no quiero que estés deprimido, quiero que vivas y trates de ser feliz, yo quiero eso para ti.

-Hmm, tendrás que ayudarme porque no conozco mejor persona para hacerme feliz con todas sus ocurrencias más que tú, molesta.

* * *

-¡Vamos Kakashi! Te has vuelto viejo.

-¡Calla maldito mocoso!

-¡Pues has algo mejor que solo esquivar sus ataques!

-¡Tú estás haciendo lo mismo!

-¡Joder! Dejen de pelear entre ustedes mismos cuando están en una pelea.

-¡Cállate! Tu tampoco haces nada Naruto. –gritaron Kakashi e Itachi al unísono.

-Fastidiosos…

-Hey Kakashi, ¿Acaso ya no puedes más? –Se oyó la risa entre la lluvia de cuchillos que iban directamente hacia el peli plateado, éste los esquivó sin la mayor preocupación –tantos años de vida, ¿No es increíble? Tantos años viviendo, ver a los inútiles humanos morir como moscas.

-Esos humanos, algunos de esos humanos fueron mis amigos, verlos morir fue algo terrible pero imaginarme que algún vampiro demente como tú los mate cruelmente me hace querer vomitar, ¡Deja a los humanos en paz! ¡Deja vivir a todos! ¡Deja a mi Sakura en paz! –ordenó lanzándole con todas sus fuerza la espada de Itachi la cual debido a la velocidad logró clavarle el brazo contra la pared.

Madara de inmediato intentó utilizar alguno de sus poderes para deshacerse de esa molesta espada pero algo ocurría o mejor dicho no ocurría nada, sus poderes no salían:

-¿Qué demonios?

-¿Sorprendido? –Dijo Itachi acercándose a él con toda la confianza que tenía, -parece que tú no lo sabías pero mi poder principal es repeler a mi voluntad los poderes de los demás, interesante ¿No? –finalizó con una sonrisa de superioridad, tomó una de las navajas del piso y casi alcanzando la cabeza de Madara aparecieron Sasuke y Sakura:

-Alto Itachi.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué?

-Necesito hablar con él un momento. –Dijo Sakura saliendo por detrás de Sasuke, los dos hermanos la acompañaban –por favor, necesito hablar con él yo sola, lo siento.

-Está bien –dijo Sasuke soltándole la mano y dirigiéndose a su hermano, en susurro le dijo –asegúrate de que no salga ni pisca de poder ¿Ok?

-Descuida, lo tengo controlado.

Habiéndose acercado lo suficiente como para entablar una buena conversación con el Uchiha procedió a preguntar:

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué los mataste?

-¿Tus padres? Já, eso es muy simple, eran una escoria, lo peor, eran dos inútiles que creían en que los humanos y nosotros los vampiros podíamos vivir en armonía, ¿Tonto no?

-Para nada. Yo he vivido felizmente al lado de mi madre y mis amigos humanos, esa armonía con la que soñaban mis padres si se puede lograr.

Una risa burlona inundó todo el lugar, Sakura solo miraba fijamente al portador de esa risa macabra completamente vacía –Ya tuve suficiente. –dijo alzando su mano, pero fue detenida por la fuerte mano de Sasuke.

-No te ensucies, no es tu deber, es el mío, después de todo yo soy tu protector y es mi deber terminar con todo aquello que trate de causarte daño, no me importa que sea de mi propio clan. –dijo activando el rojo de sus ojos, un profundo odio podía verse a través de éstos, odio por todo el sufrimiento y vergüenza que pasó su padre y su clan entero, era momento de pasar cuentas. –Itachi, llévatela… nos veremos en unos momentos.

-Pero Sasuke.

-Por favor Sakura, ve yo voy a estar bien, esto es algo que debo terminar yo.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza y tomó a la chica delicadamente por la cintura llevándola fuera de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo, llegando a la parte alta de un árbol Itachi procedió a abrazarla fuertemente.

-De ahora hasta que yo te lo diga no abrirás los ojos, tampoco te dejaré escuchar nada, puede que sea feo de escuchar y ver lo que está a punto de pasar.

* * *

-Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo están todos?

-¡Mi Hinata! Todos estamos bien no te preocupes –dijo abrazando y casi estrangulando a la ojiperla. Ella completamente roja le preguntó:

-Y… ¿Sakura y Sasuke?

-Oh, ellos están en el río –en ese momento vampiros del clan Uchiha iban saliendo con lo que parecía ser el cadáver de Madara al verlo Hinata se sorprendió mucho.

-¿Quién fue?

-… El teme, ya sabes el orgullo Uchiha, supongo que con esto nos espera un poco de paz.

-El orgullo de los Uchiha… ¿Por qué están en el rio?

-Ya lo viste, lo deshizo, quiso limpiarse se sentía sucio, le dijo a Sakura-chan que no había necesidad de que le acompañara pero ya sabes que ella es un poco necia a veces.

-Paz ¿Eh? Eso suena muy bien Naruto-kun.

* * *

-¿Estás bien Sasuke?

-… Sí, es solo que no se me quita su asqueroso olor, apesto a Madara.

-Todo está bien Sasuke, ya todo está bien, lamento que hayas sido tu el que tuviera que acabar con su vida.

-Tenía que hacerlo, quería ser yo el que lo matara para así asegurarme de que no recuperara la vida, con esto estoy completamente tranquilo aunque su repugnante olor no se me quite. –sin saber el porqué Sakura fue corriendo hacia Sasuke, no le importó mojarse por el agua fría del rio, estando abrazada de él se olvidaba de cualquier preocupación que tuviera. –Sakura, voy a impregnarte del su olor, en un momento te abrazo solo espera un según… - la chica comenzó a quitarle cuidadosamente la camisa al chico ante la mirada perpleja de este -¿Qué… que haces?

-Solo trato de quitarte su olor. –Dijo abrazando al chico incitándolo a algo completamente distinto a un baño, -¿Me dejaras Sasuke? Si tanto te molesta su olor entonces quiero quitártelo.

No resistiendo la invitación, Sasuke comenzó a besar posesivamente a la chica mientras levantaba su camisón tocando sus piernas -¿Estás segura? Digo, ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo… con migo?

-Tonto, por supuesto que estoy segura.

Cargándola la llevó hacia el tronco de un árbol y ahí la sentó colocándose el delante de ella impidiendo que cerrara sus piernas, comenzó a besarla completamente presas del placer que comenzaban a sentir el uno por el otro, él tocaba cada parte del cuerpo de Sakura que quedaba desnuda conforme iba levantando su camisón mientras ella tenía pequeños temblores y corrientes placenteras las cuales pasaban por cada parte de la piel que el chico tocaba, esa sensación se intensificó cuando el chico quedó igual de desnudo que Sakura, juntando su cuerpo al de ella haciendo que lo abrazara aún más fuerte en busca de más calor por parte del cuerpo del Uchiha menor, pequeños mordiscos se formaron en el cuello de la peli rosa al paso de la boca de Sasuke. Sin dejar de besar a la chica su mano derecha se colocó hábilmente en la parte íntima de Sakura masajeando suavemente haciendo a la chica estallar en su primer orgasmo, Sasuke quería asegurarse de que su intromisión no fuera tan incómoda para la chica así que por un momento hizo caso omiso de los ruegos de la peli rosa y continuó en su placentero labor haciendo que él mismo se excitara aún más al oír los gemidos de su amante. Ya nublado por el placer pero con un poco de consciencia pudo estar seguro que la humedad de la chica era la adecuada para su intromisión, con una mirada le indicó a la chica que su momento se acercaba ésta solamente accedió y rodeo la cintura del chico con su cintura, entró lentamente, con cuidado de no lastimar la estrecha cavidad de la chica, ante esto la chica sintió incomodidad pero pronto esta sensación fue reemplazada por una placentera sensación que sentía iba en aumento al compás del agradable vaivén que el azabache le proporcionaba, era muy enloquecedora la sensación que ambos sentían, Sasuke mordía completamente excitado el cuello de la chica mientras ella dejaba pequeños rasguños en su espalda, al sentir que las paredes de la chica comenzaban a contraerse Sasuke aumentó la velocidad haciendo más apasionante el momento para ambos, ahogando un gemido en la boca de Sasuke Sakura sintió alcanzar el cielo y Sasuke se sentía el más afortunado de los seres que en ese momento pudieran estar pisando la tierra.

Aún abrazada de él a la luz de la luna comenzó a darse por vencida ante un profundo sueño, sintió que el fuerte cuerpo de su amante la levantaba.

-Lo lamento Sasuke, es que tengo sueño.

-No te preocupes, te llevaré a casa con migo, ahí dormiremos todo lo que quieras.

-Hmm, Sasuke.

-¿Mmm?

-Gracias… te amo.

-Hmp, no me des las gracias después de todo… yo también te amo mi molestia.

* * *

¡Snif! No me maten, se que tardé mucho pero hay cosas personales que tienen que ser primero ¿No? Pues aquí el capítulo, solo faltaría un capítulo más para terminar con esta historia que espero siga siendo de su agrado, se que los capítulos ya no están siendo tan largos pero no hay mucho que poner aparte de "el levanton de animos XD" quiero que el ultimo capítulo sea especial así que me sigo dedicando a eso...

Nos leemos muchas gracias!!!!


End file.
